


Your Touch Shouldn't Make Me Feel Like This

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of "platonic" touching, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Pines Over Louis Tomlinson, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Non-Consensual Touching, Oh yeah Niall owns a blueberry farm, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Road Trips, Swearing, They are in love with each other but both too scared to admit shit, Touch Deprivation, clingy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: Louis was curled up into Zayn’s side as the alpha ran his hand through the omega’s fringe. Harry slowly took in the scene through the fogginess of his brain. His alpha snarled menacingly as he swallowed.Right.Louis, his best friend since first day of uni turned roommate after their second year, the only omega Harry had ever wanted and pined after, had an alpha. An alpha named Zayn.Fuck.Uni AU in which Alpha Harry has been in love with his omega friend for the longest time and one motorbike trip to the countryside with Louis made him realize that he could no longer hold back his feelings.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 170
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter One: Revelation and McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Pining. So much pining... I really hope you enjoy this and please leave comments to tell me what you think! Come find me on Tumblr: thinlinez
> 
> Please stay safe and wear masks so we can all go to the Walls Tour... I'm already counting the days...
> 
> Will update every Wednesday so stay with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't really forceful, but he does have "no control". They are all in their third year of Uni (I am basing the education system on the US but the setting of the story is in the UK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing is a must in my fic so if you don't like swearing, you have been warned! Please leave comments since they mean so much to me and hope you enjoy chapter one!

“Baby, I’m home!”

Harry was drunk off his arse as he stumbled through the flat door. He was so drunk that he didn’t spot the leather Dr. Martens, didn’t register the intruding alpha scent. He giggled when he knocked the bowl that held Louis and his keys to the carpeted floor, watching it rolled around a bit. He didn’t bother picking it up. All he wanted was Louis _. Always._ Never wanted anyone else. He crashed into the living room, flinging his heavy coat off his shoulders and was making to throw himself on the couch where he was positive Louis was curled up on when he spotted the couple already nestled on it. He froze, momentum carrying him so that he almost fell pathetically face first onto the carpeted floor.

Louis was curled up into Zayn’s side as the alpha ran his hand through the omega’s fringe. Harry slowly took in the scene through the fogginess of his brain. His alpha snarled menacingly as he swallowed thickly.

_Right._

Louis, his best friend since first day of uni turned roommate after their third year, the only omega Harry had ever wanted and pined after, _had an alpha_. An alpha named Zayn.

_Fuck._

“You’re drunk.” Came Louis’ raspy high voice from the couch as Harry threw himself down on the floor in front of the couch. He was stubborn. He wanted cuddles and he was most definitely not getting any tonight, not with Zayn here. He splayed himself out on the carpet as he blinked up at the ceiling. It was almost summer, end of May. Meaning that the weather was getting hotter every day. The wooden floor was almost comforting against his hot skin.

“He’s so drunk… and he smells…” He could hear Louis whispering to Zayn behind him on the couch.

Harry frowned. Didn’t Louis like his scent? It would be a major problem since Harry wanted Louis to fall madly in love with him. So in love that he would _leave_ Zayn for him. He flipped onto his stomach, tasting the acrid taste of Scotch in his mouth before crawling towards the pair on the couch.

“What do I smell like? Do you hate it? Lou…” He slurred, whining and downright refusing to acknowledge Zayn’s presence, pretending that the alpha was thin air, just a figment of his imagination. No, he didn’t and shouldn’t exist, Harry thought spitefully. And the funniest thing was… Harry was the one who first introduced them.

“Babes, we should record him. Post it on Youtube so all his admirers will see how pathetic Harry Styles gets when he is drunk…”

 _Babes._ Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but he should be polite. Even in his drunken state, he should be polite because Zayn was Louis’ alpha and Harry was just a friend. _A fucking friend._

“You smell like… omega…” Louis’ voice drifted to him and he propped his chin up onto the edge of the couch. He felt like the family dog in this position, peering up at the couple above him. He sighed happily when he felt fingers slipping into his curls and he almost purred.

“I’ll go shower.” He slurred, closing his eyes as Louis’ fingers caressed his scalp, tugging softly on his curls.

“Hey, Lou!” His eyes snapped open since he suddenly remembered why he had gone out to get wasted that night.

“What?” The omega asked, fingers stilling in his hair.

“I bought it! I bought the motorbike! The guy gave the keys to me this morning. It’s all mine! Gonna take you for a ride, baby…” He trailed off, his tongue felt heavy like it was made out of ivory. He was crouched in an uncomfortable position. He wriggled his toes, yep, he was losing the feeling in his legs.

“Don’t call me that…” Louis’ voice was soft and forceful rasp. “Not when you call _all_ omegas that…”

Harry was too out of it to respond and he merely dropped his head into his arms, leaning forward onto his stomach on the carpet. He passed out, face pressed into the cold wooden floor, dreaming of Louis. Always dreaming of Louis. In every single dream, Louis belonged wholly to him. _All his._

Harry woke up in a pool of his own sweat. It was dawn. By the looks of it. His head was pounding and he winced as he sat up. Someone had slipped some blankets beneath him so that his back wasn’t hurting as bad as it would’ve been if he had slept on the hard wooden floor. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and peered around. He spotted Louis asleep on the couch. The omega was facing him, hair sticking up in all directions and clutching a pillow to his chest. There was no trace of Zayn. Harry’s heart leapt at this little fact as he dragged himself up and hurriedly went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He showered, brushed his teeth, swallowed a few Advils and was feeling the ache in his head going away when he returned to the living room where Louis was still fast asleep despite all the noises Harry had made. The omega could probably sleep through an earthquake, maybe even a world ending apocalypse.

“Lou?” He crouched beside the couch, getting a face full of Louis’ potent natural scent and he breathed in deep, almost greedily. It was the best smell in the world. Louis smelled like lemons slices dipped in black tea. Earthy, floral and sweet. Harry had always been a fan of coffee but ever since he met Louis, the omega had changed him and their cabinets were stuffed full of every type of tea imaginable. Louis drinking tea would be Harry’s favorite Louis because it made the omega’s scent even stronger.

Louis didn’t stir. Merely breathed softly into the pillow. There was a blanket covering his waist. The pale blue blanket was a gift from Harry, he recognized it and his stomach did a happy flip. In the early morning light, Louis was beautiful. Harry couldn’t resist. He didn’t smell Zayn on Louis. Couldn’t even tell that the alpha had been here except from his faint recollection of last night. He blamed his alpha as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across the omega’s forehead. Louis remained asleep, unaware of Harry’s presence and what he was about to do. Harry just couldn’t stop himself. His lips brushed lower, passing Louis’ cute button like nose, over the omega’s cheek, tracing the slope of his sharp cheekbone and then, feather light, against the corner of Louis’ slightly parted lips. Tasting so faintly of lemon, citrus and an addictive sweetness Harry couldn’t place.

This time, the omega stirred, brows furrowing as he slowly roused. Harry pulled back in haste, panicking and grabbing the remote control of the telly which was lying on the couch armrest. He hit a random button and the noise must have been set on high because the loud voice of the newscaster on the telly jolted Louis out of his sleep.

“What the _fuck_!” The omega cursed, flipping onto his side and burrowing under the pillow and blanket. Harry immediately turned off the telly.

“Sorry! Lou… I seriously didn’t mean to wake you up… I’m so sorry…”

“Fuck off, Harold.” Louis groaned, voice muffled into the couch. Harry stared helplessly at the omega’s tensed shoulders.

“Baby…” He whispered. Louis stiffened even more, whipping back and throwing his pillow right into Harry’s face.

“Don’t call me that, knothead!”

“Why not?” Harry shot back incredulously as he fisted the pillow. It smelled so strongly of the omega that he almost pressed it into his own face.

“Because! You call every single omega you meet that and it sounds dumb! I told you last night too so fucking _fuck off_ …” Louis grumbled, turning his back resolutely on a shocked Harry.

“I do not call anyone else that, Lou! I swear. When did you hear me calling someone else baby? It’s only just you…” Harry was going to fight this. He was innocent and didn’t like to be accused of something he didn’t do. Okay, _maybe_ once or twice. But it didn’t mean anything, the endearment only meant something if he was directing it at Louis.

He got onto the couch and planted himself right behind Louis so that his knees cupped the back of the omega’s. He wedged the pillow back in between Louis and the couch so that Louis would be able to cuddle it. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him close and nosing into his best friend’s neck. Thank the Lord, Zayn didn’t scent him. He didn’t smell like Zayn, didn’t smell like any other alpha. Harry’s alpha let out a satisfied roar as he nipped playfully at the back of Louis’ neck. Deep down, he knew he should feel guilty. After all, Zayn was his friend too. But somehow, Zayn didn’t seem to scent Louis often and never was he territorial. Harry was so surprised to find this fact. If he had an omega like Louis, he would probably claim that Louis was his every single day, mark the omega up for the world to see, for everyone to know that this omega was untouchable, off limits and solely Harry’s.

Said omega dug his elbow into Harry’s rib, causing the alpha to wheeze indignantly. He pressed his face into Louis’ soft caramel hair.

“Thanks for the blankets, Lou, me back isn’t sore at all. You’re the best. So good to me.”

He mumbled, hugging Louis closer. How he wished he could just scent the omega. His armful of warm and sleepy omega hummed. Harry expected Louis to push him away, but no, he must be drifting off into sleep again.

“Z did all the work…” Louis replied, voice heavy with drowsiness as Harry froze. Fucking Zayn. Harry never stopped wishing he had stopped the two from meeting, go back in time and rewind that day when he had brought Zayn to the library since they were partnered up for a project. Louis was working his afternoon shift in the library and they had met. Just like that. From that day on, Zayn seemed to be everywhere.

“What are you doing today, Lou? It’s a beautiful sunny Saturday…” Harry decided to change the subject. He didn’t want to talk about Zayn. Not at all.

“I wanna sleep.” Louis immediately piped up, snuggling deeper into the couch, fist curling into the blanket. So adorable. Harry’s Louis. Should fucking be this way the whole time. _If only._

“I wanna take Deborah out for a ride. To the countryside. To the ocean. Stay for two nights out there. Under the stars. Come back Monday in time for class.”

“Good for you, you pathetic romanticist.” Came the sarcastic dragged out reply. Louis always accused him for being too perky in the mornings. He was a morning person. Sue him.

“Come with me, Lou. Pleaseeeeee….” Harry begged, pressing close lipped kisses into Louis’ neck. Even though Louis had Zayn, the omega never once stopped Harry from touching him. Harry figured it was due to their unique friendship. It was hard to really remain friends for an alpha and omega, but somehow, Louis and he had managed it and the omega was fine with these _supposedly_ platonic touches that Harry loved to exhibit. He didn’t need to know that they meant more to Harry than just _platonic_ touches.

“Noooooo…” Louis sang back, seconds too late, yawning and stretching. Harry loosened his arm so that Louis could switch position and lie on his back. Once Louis settled down, Harry instantly splayed his hand over Louis’ stomach, rubbing circles into it. Louis sighed in content as he snuggled into the couch, he really might be a cat in human form.

“Wait… Back up… You call your motorbike a granny name?”

“Deborah is not a granny name. It’s trendy as fuck. You don’t pronounce it like dee-bra, it’s more like dii-borr-rah.”

Louis cracked open one ocean blue and glared at Harry before burying his head back into his blanket.

“Somehow I expect nothing less from you, Harold.” Louis murmured. “Now let me rest in peace.”

Harry was going to do everything within his power to get this lazy omega up on his feet and on the back of his motorbike.

“I will pay for everything, Lou, the B&B, the snacks on the road, anything you want you can have. Come on, baby, please, come with me… This is my one and only birthday wish…” Harry hid his dimple grin into the side of Louis’ neck when he felt the smaller boy becoming oddly still.

“It’s only May, Haz. You can’t pull the birthday card when your birthday just passed…”

Harry hooked a knee over Louis’ thighs and pressed the omega more into the couch. He reached up to peel back the blanket and mustered up his best and most dazzling grin at the glowering omega.

“Please?” He lowered the octave of his voice and watched as Louis’ lips pinched into a line. The omega’s eyes flicked to the dimples deep in his cheeks. Their mouths were inches apart. Harry’s gaze travelled down to those pink thin lips for a fraction of a second before he felt the whole world tipping and suddenly he was being shoved rudely off the couch, landing hard on his arse. Louis was sitting up with his arms crossed, cheeks a delightful rosy color.

“What—” Harry began, rubbing at his sore bum and Louis cut him off with a dramatic sigh.

“Go pack my shit then. Don’t expect me to pack when it’s you who is forcing me on this trip. I’m going to take a nap while you’re at it and I don’t want to hear a peep out of you.”

With that, the omega flopped back onto the couch and disappeared underneath his blanket.

Harry was grinning so hard that his jaw was protesting as he pumped the air, doing a silent victory celebration before heaving himself up and getting to work.

Half an hour later, he was ready. He had packed Louis and his own clothes into a duffel bag and he was going to strap it to the edge of the bike behind Louis’ seat since the omega didn’t take up much space. He fetched the extra helmet he had bought and went to the kitchen to brew a cuppa. He knew that Louis was less likely to hit him if he offered tea after waking him up. It worked. Louis rubbed at the pillow crease on his cheek as he sipped the piping hot tea, seemingly satisfied.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t have a plan really. Just out of the city and then find a beach, any beach.”

“I feel like you’re going to get us lost in the middle of nowhere…”

“Trust me, Lou, you just watch the view and enjoy yourself.” Harry smiled as Louis yawned again. “If you want to sleep on the back, I can always strap you to me, with a harness or something.”

“Do I look like an overgrown baby to you?”

 _You are my baby. You should be my baby._ Was what raced through Harry’s head and he almost uttered the words, _almost._

“I will keep you safe. I swear,” He mimicked crossing his heart as Louis raised an eyebrow. “I won’t speed when I have you on the back. I will never put you in danger. I value your life more than my own.”

Harry reached out to caress Louis’ knee as the omega bit his lips. The smell of lemon and black tea got stronger even though Harry distinctly remembered he had brewed some kind of Japanese green tea he had gotten from the local supermarket. Louis jerked his knee out of Harry’s palm and turning away, the tips of his ears red as the omega pushed his empty mug towards Harry.

“Let’s get on with it then.”

～

“Isn’t she a beauty?” Harry sighed as he stopped beside the motorbike parked out in the front of their flat building. Louis was dressed in joggers and he had put on a windbreaker over his hoodie. Even though the weather was sunny and a little hot, the wind would be harsh and biting on the bike. Harry had told Louis so and since the omega was so afraid of the cold, Harry had packed a sweater for him. Not really Louis’ own sweater, though. Harry had packed one of his own. If Louis wore it, he might bust a nut. Judging from the good weather, it seemed unlikely that Louis would… but who knows?

“She’s huge. Bigger than I last remember…” The doubt in Louis’ voice was obvious as Harry turned away to hide his smirk.

“That’s because you’re tiny.” He had bought it, imagining lifting Louis up onto the leather seat as he handed over his hard earn part time job money. He didn’t say this, though. He watched as Louis strode up to the bike and was swinging his leg up, trying to haul himself up onto the leather seat. The sight was too precious.

“Come here, you.” Harry cooed and Louis shot him a death glare before successfully clambering upright on the seat. Okay, maybe Harry had underestimated the omega. He straddled the duffel bag on the back, making it comfortable so that Louis would be able to lean back on it if he needed. He gave Louis a pair of leather gloves so that the omega’s hands wouldn’t get cold. Louis accepted, but his face fell drastically when Harry brandished a hot pink helmet in his direction.

“I’m not fucking wearing that…” The omega said, pushing away the helmet. His face twisted in disgust as he took in the color.

“Why not?”

“It’s atrocious and people will see miles away…”

Harry couldn’t contain his evil chuckle as he jammed the helmet onto Louis’ head without warning causing the omega to shriek in shock and protest.

“I know you’re the most badass omega, but wearing pink once in a while isn’t going to hurt your reputation. Besides,” He pulled up Louis’ visor and beamed at the disgruntled face he was making. “No one will know it’s you once the visor is down.”

“How come yours look normal then?” Louis accused, jabbing a finger at his chest when Harry put his own helmet on. His was all black and it had a chin guard while Louis’ didn’t. Harry shrugged before hopping onto the front and kicking the motorbike into gear before the omega could open his mouth to argue some more. He felt Louis slapping his back, but he only smirked to himself before reaching behind and grabbing Louis’ right hand, placing it around his waist. Pushing up his visor, he twisted around so that he could get to Louis’ left hand.

“You’ve got to hold on tight, Lou, don’t want you flying off and becoming road kill.”

The omega didn’t bother snapping up his visor. A muffled voice sounded out behind the tinted visor. “I hate you so much right now.”

Harry bit his lips to contain his smile when Louis’ hands tightened around his waist, grasping his jacket. He could feel Louis’ warm front pressing into him. Even under the visor, he could faintly smell the omega’s sweet scent. He made the engine roar and heard faint cursing behind him as he jolted out of the parking spot.

He was positive he could hear Louis screaming a little when he accidentally accelerated too fast. He steadied the speed, feeling the wind carrying away the summer heat clinging onto his skin. He made sure to stay within the speed limit as they raced through traffic lights. People and houses blurring into one and he found himself thinking mostly about Louis by the sea. The blue of it matching the sapphires of the omega’s eyes.

They raced through the city and the crammed lines of houses began to fade into endless green fields. Harry glanced down to check his phone which he had hooked securely to the front of the motorbike. It was already almost half past ten. They had been riding for around one hour without rest and he was a little worried about the silent omega on his back. Louis had probably dozed off. Somewhere along the journey, Louis had shoved his hands into Harry’s jacket pockets and had rested them there for the entire trip.

～

It was a relief for Harry when he saw a sign indicating that a McDonald’s was up ahead. He could always appease Louis with food, especially junk fast foods. He was going a little too fast to notice the speed bumps on the road as he neared the McDonald’s. The first speed bump shook the entire bike and made Harry’s entire arse lift off his seat. The wind seemed to carry the sound of Louis’ shriek and gasp of breath. The omega slammed into his back, fingers scrabbling against his jacket front.

“Shit!” Harry cursed, only managing to slow down a bit before the second speed bump which, again, sent the bike vibrating in its wake. He ploughed through a third speed bump before breaking sharply and rolling carefully over the forth one. He spotted a drive thru window as he pulled to a stop in front of the fast food chain store. No wonder there were so many goddamn speed bumps.

He parked in a spot under a tree so that the canopy could shield the leather seat of the bike from the glaring sun. It had gotten hotter as the day wore on. He hastened to hop off of the front seat, struggling out of his helmet.

“Lou, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see those speed bumps, they—” The words died in his mouth. The omega’s hands had flown up to remove the pink helmet and what it revealed was the sight of scarlet red cheeks, like a burning sunset and Louis’ eyes were squeezed tight shut. His hands were gripping the helmet so hard that his knuckles were white. He hadn’t moved from his perch on the back of the motorbike.

“Louis?” Harry stuttered. He looked like he was suffering from some kind of heat stroke, but the omega also looked like he had just gotten thoroughly debauched. _Fuck._ Harry was growing a little hard at the sight. He willed himself to calm down.

“Are you okay? Do you feel ill? Are you sick…” Harry rambled as baby blues blinked open. Louis’ mouth was pulled into an impossible thin line, the corners turned down as he shook his head slowly. Louis was breathing a little erratically, but when Harry made to open his mouth again, the omega held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m _fine._ ” Louis rasped out as he straightened a little. Still seated on the bike as he squinted at Harry without really meeting his eyes.

“I—” The omega took a deep breath, looking away and flushing pink. “Please don’t make fun of me. Or laugh. Or _I don’t know_ … You’ll probably be pissed at me. Just _don’t_ laugh…”

Harry was getting more and more confused. “What are you talking about Lou? Why would I laugh at you…”

The omega seemed to squirm underneath his inquiring gaze.

“Lou… Whatever you are on about, how about we get out of the sun and talk inside? They still serve breakfast now and you can get tea. If you’re not feeling good, we can just turn back—”

“I’m fucking _fine_ , Harold.” Louis cut him off tersely. He was still glued to his seat, fiddling with the straps of the helmet nervously. “I just… Can you turn around?”

Now Harry was even more baffled. He frowned as he obliged, not wanting to argue and turned his back on Louis. It wasn’t like he was cheating or anything as he chanced a glance at the rearview mirror which so happened to be conveniently in his line of vision. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. He watched as Louis scrambled off the backseat.

“Can I turn around now?” Harry asked as he watched Louis frown at the seat through the mirror. He didn’t wait for the omega’s reply and had whipped back to face the boy. Louis was too late to avert his gaze and Harry followed it, his sight landing on the backseat where _something_ was glinting.

“Don’t look!” Suddenly he felt small hands covering his eyes and he staggered backwards, almost ending up on his arse on the hot gravel ground of the car park. His hands flew up to grip Louis’ wrists as he steadied himself and the omega pressed to his front. Louis’ eyes were shining with accusation and… was it guilt?

“What are you on about, Lou?” He asked exasperatedly as he looked down at the omega. Louis pursed his lips as he jerked his hands out of Harry’s hold. Harry took the chance to push pass the protesting omega and approached his motorbike.

“I… I couldn’t help it, okay!? I wasn’t expecting those speed bumps and I just—”

Louis’ shouting was getting lost in the thundering of Harry’s blood rushing through his veins because now that he looked closer, he instantly knew what it was. It was impossible for him to swallow as he stared at the stain on the bike’s leather. He felt the alpha in him stirring awake and he took in a gulp of air as if trying to detect the smell.

Because the stain on the seat was slick. Louis’ slick. Louis had reacted to the way the motorbike had vibrated and bumped against his arse. Louis might still be slick. Harry’s brain was cutting off in short circuit as he gawked at the seat.

“I know it’s super expensive leather and I will fucking pay for it, okay? Haz?” Louis was pleading for some reason and Harry was still unable to gather his thoughts. The omega was tugging at his jacket sleeve now.

“Come to think of it, it’s not even my fault, it’s your fault for driving like that and I—”

Harry reached out to grip Louis’ arm and jerked the omega bodily around. His gaze fixed onto the dark patch on the back of Louis’ joggers. He looked up just in time to catch Louis flushing in embarrassment as he squirmed underneath Harry’s piercing stare.

“Baby…” The low tone of his voice made both of them freeze.

“You…” Harry cleared his throat as Louis blinked up at him. Both of them seemed to be holding their breaths. Harry reached for the zipper of the duffel bag that held their clothes. He pulled out the first thing that met his fingertips, it was his red and black plaid. He leaned down to wind it around Louis’ waist, tying it tight so that the wetness on the back of the joggers could be hidden from view. The air was tense and heavy with his arousal. He tried to think about anything, anything that _didn’t_ involve pushing Louis right down on the motorbike seat and knotting the omega right there, under the glaring sun.

“There you go, now no one will know.” Harry said, surprised that his voice wasn’t as strained as he had expected it to sound. Louis’ eyelashes fluttered and he nodded jerkily, cheeks still bright rosy pink.

“Go ahead then, you go inside and order first. I’ll clean my bike, Lou, go on.” Harry nodded reassuringly at Louis who chewed on his lips and played with the sleeves of the plaid while he started to back away.

～

It didn’t take him long to pour some water on the leather seat and scrub the dried slick off of it with a rag. It did leave a little stain and well, slick was always a little hard to get rid of completely, once dried... It _wasn’t_ like he was trying to leave a trace of it. He _wasn’t_ that big of a pervert. He nodded to himself, satisfied before tossing the rag into the bin and pushed open the McDonald’s doors. Since it was a lazy Saturday morning, the restaurant was empty. It was easy to spot Louis’ hoodie in the distance. The omega had chosen a booth in the far corner, tucked away from prying eyes and facing the huge glass windows that looked out at a stretch of grassy plains and distant mountains.

Harry stepped up to the booth and noticed that Louis had shrugged off his windbreaker. The omega had pulled the hood of his hoodie over his hair and he was blowing at a cup of steaming tea. Harry opted to jam himself into Louis’ side despite the fact that the booth had plenty of space. He reached out to tug the cup out of Louis’ hands.

“It’s all cleaned.” He told Louis before settling the cup on the tray in front of them. Louis shot him a death stare. Louis had the habit of drinking his tea a tad too hot, leaving the omega complaining about his burnt tongue.

“Are you really going into heat soon?” He asked, almost breathlessly as he watched Louis reaching up to fiddle with the edge of his fringe underneath the hoodie. Half of his face was hidden, making his stunning features stand out more. Harry licked his lips as another long accusing stare was aimed in his direction.

“I don’t know… It should be next week… But I feel kinda weird right now so… I really don’t fucking know… Don’t ask an omega about his heat, Jesus fuck… Manners, Harold…” Louis rambled as he angled his body further away from Harry’s, no doubt to hide the red tint of his cheeks. Harry could feel the slight tremor from the omega’s body as he pressed closer.

“Lou.” He whispered, caging Louis against the wall of the booth. He pushed one hand against the table so that Louis would have no escape route. Baby blues rose slowly to meet his.

“What are you doing…” Harry heard Louis’ faint murmur as he splayed his palm on Louis’ thigh. Louis jolted at the touch, but there was no room in the cramp booth for him to move away. His gaze flicked lightning fast to Harry’s hand, then back to the alpha’s face. Even if he wanted to hide, Louis’ smell betrayed him as it intensified. Harry’s nostrils flared as he stared steadily at the trembling omega. It was an intoxicating mix of black tea and lemons.

“Let me take care of you.” Harry mumbled as he leaned forward to push back the omega’s hood so that he could brush his lips against Louis’ ears.

“No… We shouldn’t…” Louis protested weakly as Harry’s other hand snaked between the seat and his back to rest on top of the smaller boy’s joggers’ waistband.

“It’ll be quick. Promise I will make you feel good, baby.” Harry continued, dropping his octave unconsciously. There was a slick omega in front of him, and not just _any_ omega, it was _his_ omega.

“Harry… You don’t know what you’re saying… You stupid alpha…” Louis was muttering as he leaned forward into Louis’ space to push back at the collar of the hoodie. He licked at Louis’ neck and collarbones as the omega gasped, fingers closing around his jacket.

“Shhhh… I got you, Lou… Got you so good, baby.”

He fingered the edge of Louis’ waistband, folding it back so that he could dip in his fingers. Harry had expected the omega would keep shoving him away, but Louis was just tense in his seat, silent and panting softly. So beautiful like this.

Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’ as his hand slid underneath the omega’s underwear. Wetness met his fingertips, sticky and hot slick pressed against his fingers as he growled low. Louis was so wet. Harry’s plaid, for sure by now, would be soaked through with slick too. Harry might just meet his early grave as he dug his palm deeper under Louis, feeling the gush of slick through his fingers.

“Hmmmm… Harry… Stop…” Louis whispered as he fisted Harry’s jacket front. Harry blinked down at baby blues which were fixed directly on his lips. Louis was staring at his lips like it would be the answer to all his questions in the universe. His gaze was hazy and filled with obvious want. There was nothing else Harry could do, but shift forward, to erase the distance as he opened his lips to enclose Louis’.

Louis’ light surprised gasp and whole body shiver made Harry press closer as he worked his lips against Louis’ thin lips. He tilted his head to lick over the omega’s parted lips and met Louis’ tongue half way. Sweetness of tea, of honeydew, of everything Harry wanted to taste shot through his senses as he kissed Louis deeper, sweeter and channeling all the calming pheromones he could muster in hopes that Louis would know that he wasn’t doing this just because he wanted to help out a friend going into heat, he was doing this because he wanted to, wanted Louis so much.

The tips of his fingers found Louis’ entrance and he ran a finger, feather light, down it and circled the omega’s rim.

“Ahhh!” Louis’ moan was louder this time, punched out of him as his hands flew up to clasp around Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t stop kissing the boy, silencing the omega. Didn’t stop his wandering fingers as he pushed his index finger teasingly against Louis’ clenching hole. It glided into the omega, aided by the slick and urged on by Louis’ urgent and needy pants. Harry had never felt hotter walls as he felt along, digging into Louis, claiming what should be rightfully his, finally. A flashing thought of Zayn flit through his mind before he growled and dismissed it. Louis was here, with him, not with Zayn and he wasn’t stopping Harry.

He prodded his second finger into the omega, quicker and more impatient this time as Louis’ body jerked.

“Baby… You feel so tight and hot for me… Do you feel good too?” He asked against Louis’ lips as the omega whined a little as Harry started to ease in a third finger.

“We shouldn’t be…” Louis’ words were lost in Harry’s mouth as he nipped at the omega’s lips. Harry curled all three of his fingers, the tip of his index brushing up what must be Louis’ prostate because the omega was cursing and more burning slick was sliding down Harry’s fingers. He jabbed at the spot again, pulling back just to see the way Louis’ eyebrows shot up in shock and then furrowed together in pleasure.

“So pretty…” Harry whispered as his other hand palmed Louis’ cock through his joggers. The front of the joggers was also wet. Louis must be close to an orgasm. Making up his mind, Harry shoved his hand down the front of Louis’, ignoring Louis’ yelp of panic and closed his hand around Louis’ hard cock. He jerked up twice before flicking his wrist, remembering to jab his finger simultaneously right up against Louis’ sweet spot and just like that, Louis was coming apart with Harry’s name on his tongue and his lips bruised by the alpha.

Harry continued to pepper Louis’ lips with kisses as he extracted his hands. Louis’ eyes were squeezed close, red sitting high on his cheeks as he steadied his breath. Harry looked down and saw the slick and come on his hands. He was so hard right now, he knew that he would probably have to go to the toilets and relieve himself afterwards. Or maybe Louis would join him. He licked his lips and was tempted to raise his hand to his lips to taste, but then, Louis’ eyes snapped open and suddenly he was being pushed back with so much force that he almost toppled out of the booth and fell on his arse.

“Lou?” He called out as the omega pushed wordlessly past him, grabbing for the duffel bag and scurrying off towards the toilets. Leaving behind, the impossibly heavy scent of their shared arousal.

“Fuck…” He breathed, heaving himself back on the seat and dropped his head into his arms, wiling his own erection to go down. Just as he was wallowing in his misery, he felt the table vibrating as Louis slammed down the duffel bag. Harry straightened up quickly and saw that Louis had changed into a fresh pair of joggers and that there was water dripping from the tips of his fringe. He looked like he had dunked his head under the tap.

“If you say one word about what just happened, I swear I am calling a taxi. And I already got your wallet so you will be broke as fuck.” Louis threatened as he turned to leave.

“What about your breakfast? Lou!” Harry protested as he glanced towards the cold drink and burger sitting innocently on the table. Louis turned and gave him a death stare.

“Cold food is shit.” He concluded as he took out Harry’s wallet from the duffel bag and walked briskly to the counter. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back, watching the omega as he ordered. He wiped his hands clean of slick and come with some tissues and popped into the toilets. After he came out, he saw that Louis was munching on a burger outside, leaning against the motorbike with the duffel bag thrown in the dust beside his feet.

“Lou…” He approached the omega who turned away, pulling up his hood and not looking Harry in the eyes as he chewed. Harry sighed loudly and dramatically as he bent down to get the bag, strapping it to the back of the seat. His stomach grumbled, loud and disturbing as he did so and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis freezing and then the omega was shoving something at him. It was a chicken salad. Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he gawked.

“Shut up.” Was Louis’ only comment and Harry just nodded, resigned as he popped open the plastic container and they spent a silent meal together. Time passed with Harry sneaking peeks at Louis occasionally and the omega staring determinedly into the distance, at the open road. The omega still seemed flushed, the color on his cheeks not ebbing away at all.

They finished breakfast and Harry mounted the bike in silence. Louis fisted the back of his jacket as he kicked the motorbike into life. They rode off without exchanging another word.

 _But now_ , Harry could think of nothing but Louis’ lips, his taste, his smell and the way he looked when he came. All thoughts of the sea, the road, the wind faded away. Replaced with a more insistent aching desire and hunger. _For more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? You can REGLOG or LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)


	2. Chapter Two: Desire and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back!! Please keep leaving comments since they mean so much to me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: They are in their third year of Uni so around 21 years old. Spoiler: only one bed ;)

It was around three when they finally got a glimpse of the ocean. Harry had Googled remote beaches in the countryside and selected a location that didn’t seem too hard to find. Turned out he was wrong. After a few wrong turns, he was relieved to find that they were finally on the right route and the smell of salt water waves met his nose the longer he rode on. Louis had snapped at him a few times for getting them lost, but now the omega was quiet, his weight warm against Harry’s back, fists stuffed into Harry’s leather jacket.

He rolled to a stop in front of a clump of thick trees. His phone indicated that by taking the narrow path through the trees, it would lead them to the sea. He waited until Louis pushed himself off of the seat and dismounted. The omega stretched, rubbing his arse and yawning into his hand.

“I’m so sore…” He complained as Harry laughed a little tight and forced.

“A dip in the sea will do you good, then. Let’s go, Lou…” He collected the duffel bag and started pushing himself into the dense thicket of trees. It only took about a five minute trudge through the unruly path for it to open up into a sandy beach. Harry whooped at the sight of the waves, rolling languidly against the sand and rocks. He turned to grin at Louis who was surveying the horizon and the corners of his eyes crinkled prettily.

“Was it worth getting your arse sore?” He teased as the omega spread his arms and closed his eyes to take a big breath of air.

“You’re so stupid, Harold.” Louis shot back before he started running to the edge of the water. Harry squinted in the afternoon sun and his jaw dropped as Louis stopped in the middle of his run to start _stripping._ Off came the windbreaker, the black hoodie, leaving the omega in a thin white T-shirt and then nothing but stretch of glowing gold skin. Harry felt his throat closing up as Louis bent down to shove his joggers off. He couldn’t… simply couldn’t bring himself to look away as the omega jumped into the ocean in his black boxers. They were _friends_ , he reminded himself. He had seen Louis around the flat plenty of times with just a towel on after his shower. There was nothing to get worked up over. _No. He was fine._ He walked over and found a spot to set up their towels. By the time he had stripped out of his own gear, Louis was floating in the water with his eyes closed, face tipped up towards the sun. Harry eased himself into the sea and swam closer. Louis didn’t open his eyes until Harry splashed him.

“What?” Baby blues, matching the sea around them and the sky above, blinked open.

“Are you still mad at me?” Harry chose to ask, groaning internally when he realized that he shouldn’t have brought up the topic.

“Yes.” Came the curt short reply. Louis turned in the water so that they were facing each other. His fringe was plastered to his forehead as he bit his lips, contemplating Harry for a minute before he ducked under the waves.

“Lou?” Harry stared in confusion at the spot where Louis’ head had been before he felt a sharp tug around his ankles. He was pulled underneath the water without warning, swallowing a mouthful of impossibly salty seawater as he choked and gasped. He flailed pathetically, trying to swim up but the hand around his ankle was tight and unrelenting. Louis finally let him go after another minute as Harry surfaced, desperately breathing in air to calm his screaming lungs.

The omega was swimming away, cackling as Harry growled low. Louis was already running up the beach when Harry pulled himself out of the water. He gave chase, thankful that his strides were longer and bigger than Louis’. He tackled the omega into the sand and they rolled around a bit before Harry successfully pinned Louis underneath him. He shouted out in triumph as Louis huffed out a defeated breath.

“That shit you pulled back there wasn’t funny, baby…” He lectured as Louis rolled his eyes.

“It was pretty funny to me.” Louis sassed as Harry grabbed his hips and stood up, throwing Louis over his shoulder as the omega shrieked high pitched and surprised. Even with an armful of squirming omega, Harry made it into the water and tossed Louis bodily into it, causing the smaller boy to scream in protest as he hit the water. He waited until Louis surfaced to splash water into his face.

“Payback time!” He yelled gleefully as he lunged at the omega, dragging Louis underwater again. Louis’ cry was lost in the waves as they took turns trying to pull each other under. At one point, Louis swam away and Harry gave chase. He was a pretty decent swimmer so he caught up in no time. They were further from the beach this time, surrounded by more rocks as his hand made contact with Louis’ arm and he tugged the omega back before he could escape. He pinned Louis to one of the smoother rocks, both of their chests heaving as Louis glared at him, eyes bluer than the ocean oasis surrounding them as water ran down his face.

“I think I just beat you at your own game, Louis.” He stated proudly as the omega squawked at his comment.

“You did not! I pulled you under more times than you did me, so I won!” He knew Louis was always one up for argument when it came to who was the winner. The stubborn omega was such a sore loser. But he looked _so pretty_ , pouting and shaking water out of his fringe. Harry didn’t dwell too long on his thoughts before he was moving in and capturing the omega’s lips with his own. Louis’ mouth fell slack in surprise, giving Harry a taste of sweet honeyed tea before he felt small hands on his chest and he was being shoved away.

“Stop!” Louis panted, hand gripping the rock behind him as if to anchor himself.

“Don’t kiss me so casually like that! We’re not in a relationship… You have no right!” He shouted at Harry accusingly. He blinked, feeling like he had just woken up from a dazed daydream. _Fuck_ , he really needed to get his shit together.

“I’m sorry, Lou…” He whispered as the omega closed his eyes briefly, steadying his breath before he made to swim away. Harry hastened after him, both of them reaching the beach at the same time. His hand reached out to circle Louis’ wrist as the omega trudged through the wet sand, strides determined like he couldn’t wait to get away from Harry.

“Baby… I just couldn’t help it, I’m so sorry.” Guilt twisted his gut as he watched Louis’ shoulders stiffening. The omega wrenched his hand out of Harry’s hold. He shook strands of caramel brown hair out of baby blues before crossing his arms defensively.

“I know I’m going into heat and maybe it’s triggering your alpha… But you touching me like that, it just confuses my omega. We both need to control ourselves or…” Louis’ eyes were shining now. “We might end up doing something we will both regret. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Lou…” Harry could only watch, helplessly as Louis bent down to retrieve the blanket he had set up in the sand before wrapping himself in it, hiding golden skin from view.

“Let’s just move on from whatever just happened.” Louis said, tone forced and decisive, as he lay down on the sand, closing his eyes and tilting his face up into the sun. Harry wanted to argue, wanted to scream _I kissed you not because your heat is triggering me. I kissed you because I’ve been in love with you ever since the first day we met._ But watching the frown that Louis was still wearing even though his eyes were determinedly closed, Harry could only snap his jaw shut and bite down hard on his tongue.

～

They watched the sunset together before departing for the B&B Harry had booked on a whim. By the time they rolled to a stop in front of the remote B&B, night had descended and the air was much chillier compared to the stuffy morning heat.

He had to coax a sleepy and grumpy Louis off the bike before gathering their things and checking in. The owner wasn’t present, opting to just leaving a key in a locked box at the front desk. Harry punched in the code he had gotten from the owner through text and had to piggy back Louis up the stairs because the omega was horrified by the fact that their room was on the fifth floor.

“Is your back hurting?” Louis asked softly when Harry rounded the staircase. They were on the third floor and all was quiet. Louis had his arms around Harry’s neck and the omega’s sweet breath was stirring the curls on the nape of his neck.

“You weigh basically nothing so I’m doing great.” He joked as he huffed a breath, ascending more stairs.

“The view better be killer. If it’s not we should leave a bad review. There’s no damn lift in this place…” Louis grumbled as he loosened an arm to poke at Harry’s dimple. It was as if this afternoon on the beach never happened. They were back to their usual touchy and bantering selves. A part of Harry was relieved, yet a bigger part of him wanted something _more_ to happen. He didn’t want to just stay friends for all of eternity. But then again, Louis has an alpha so it wasn’t like he had any say in the matter…

He managed to unlock the door with Louis still perched on his back.

“Ta-da!” He announced into the darkness, feeling the walls for the light switch. Click, on went the lights and his heart nearly stopped. Because there was _only a single bed_. The room was spacious and there was a huge window but since it was too dark out, Harry couldn’t make out the view outside. It was pitched black. The single bed was in the middle of the room and there was a small couch on the left, pushed against the wall underneath the window.

“I swear she told me there would be twin beds…” Harry said, horrified as he eased Louis onto the floor. The omega was silent, eyebrows pinched together. It wasn’t like they haven’t shared a bed before… Harry really didn’t plan for it to go this way as he stared at the bed.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” The omega said, rather tersely, retreating into the bathroom and slammed the door with more force than necessary. It was clear that Louis was angry and maybe thought Harry had purposefully planned it. He sighed, plopping down on the couch and flicking on the telly. The window was opened and he could smell the salt in the air, it meant that they were indeed close to the ocean. He tipped his head back just as a wave of powerful black tea mixed with lemons filled his senses. He inhaled in surprise, as his eyes darted to the bathroom door where steam was rolling out from the bottom. Was it possible? It was likely… very likely that Louis was touching himself right now. The omega was close to heat so the water wasn’t powerful enough to wash away the potent scent rolling off of him. Harry’s cock twitched in his jeans as he stared longer at the bathroom door. _Control,_ he thought desperately, _fucking control it_.

He mustered every ounce of self-control he possessed and turned up the volume of the telly to drown out the sound of the shower water. It seemed like ages before the door of the bathroom was thrown open. Louis stepped out of the steam with a small towel on his head and a bigger towel wrapped around his tiny waist. Every inch of him was glowing, sunkissed and so golden. Any attempts Harry had tried to stifle his arousal all seemed fruitless now as he openly gawked at the omega whose cheeks were slightly flushed and eyes a little glazed as he settled himself on the bed, crawling under the covers. He looked like a walking wet dream and Harry was so hard now that it hurts.

“Lou, you can’t go to sleep without blow drying your hair…” Harry lectured in a strangled voice as he watched Louis pulling the thick white covers over himself.

“Fuck off, Harold, I just need a little lie down… I will dry it later… Go take a shower, you stink...” Louis mumbled before hiding his face into a pillow.

Harry stared helplessly at the omega’s sleeping form before sighing and getting into the shower. He jerked off, stifling his groan with his fist and watched the swell of his knot locking on thin air after he hit his orgasm. He collapsed against the tiled walls, trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Louis had no doubt done the same thing minutes earlier. The scent of the omega lingered, mixing with the body wash and the conditioner, but it was there. A daunting presence. He spent some good minutes under the spray, wishing that the cool water would wash away the heat of desire unfurling in the pit of his stomach.

Harry emerged from the showers, feeling loose limbed from his orgasm. Louis was still fast asleep. Sometimes it really baffled him how the omega could practically fall asleep anytime, anywhere. He rifled through the drawers and found a hair dryer. He turned it on and dried his own hair, impressed that the sound didn’t even stir the omega, before shaking Louis awake.

“Baby, you need to dry your hair or you will catch a cold.” Louis batted his hand away lazily before sitting up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. He shivered a little in the cold and pulled the covers around himself.

“If you don’t do it, I will.” Harry threatened. Louis shrugged, blinking groggily as he dropped his cheek on his knee, clearly on his way back into dreamland. He reached out to pull off the towel from around Louis’ head and ran his hand through the wet strands. He made sure that the temperature wasn’t set on high and gently dried Louis’ hair as the omega yawned.

Harry’s fingers slipped through the impossibly soft caramel hair as more of Louis’ intoxicating natural scent rushed through his nose. His eyes locked onto the omega’s exposed neck, to the soft and warm skin there. Louis had closed his eyes and he seemed like he was half asleep. Harry’s eyes snapped back to the crook of Louis’ neck. He leaned a little more forward, running his hand through Louis’ fringe before his desire took over and made his body move like it had a mind of its own. He dropped a light kiss on Louis’ neck, nosing into the skin there before licking a trail up of it to the edge of Louis’ jaw and nipped at the omega’s earlobe. Louis made a soft confused noise as he turned his head, blinking sleep away from baby blues.

“Haz?”

There was no time to explain, no time to utter a word. Harry just wanted to taste. Harry closed the short distance, kissing Louis chaste and sweet as the omega’s lips parted in surprise. He could taste the beautiful combination of honeyed tea as he took Louis’ bottom lip between his and sucked lightly, savoring the delightful taste. Before he could explore further, Louis was shoving him back roughly as the omega wiped at his mouth, eyes stormy blue and hardening as he fixed Harry with a glare.

“What the fuck are you doing!” The omega almost shouted, gripping the covers close to his chest, hair free of product and falling into his eyes. Harry didn’t realize he was breathing hard until he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“Lou…” He whispered pleadingly. He didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted Louis so bad. In every which way he could have the omega.

Louis heaved a loud sigh, shifting further up the bed and away from the alpha . “Harry… I’m gonna spray some neutralizers on me. This is getting out of hand. I know I smell really strong and that your alpha is getting triggered due to it. Just…” Louis shook his fringe out of his eyes, running a hand through it in frustration. “Just endure it… Please…”

Harry made a protesting noise. “Don’t!” His hand flew out to grab Louis’ wrist as the omega reached for the duffel bag perched on the coffee table near the bed.

“I… I’m going to cool down a bit, but please don’t put on neutralizers… I promise I will behave myself.” He didn’t want Louis to cover his scent, but at the same time, his scent was driving Harry crazy.

Louis chewed on his lips as he contemplated Harry before nodding and flopping back into the sheets, pulling the covers over his head. Harry stared at the Louis shaped lump in the bed before clenching his fists and getting off the bed. He grabbed the room key and left, not caring that he was only in a thin worn Tshirt and shorts. He jogged down the stairs of the B&B, throwing open the front door and letting the cool night air rush in his lungs. It carried the smell of the ocean and its slight saltiness made his head clear a bit more. His nose was no longer clogged by Louis’ scent. He sighed, collapsing into one of the wooden chairs on the porch. He tipped his head up and saw the moon disappearing behind wisps of clouds. His hand reached out to touch his lips, feeling the ghost of Louis’ soft ones against his. He groaned a little in frustration.

“Can’t sleep?” A soft voice to his right made him jump out of his seat, sending the chair toppling on its side with a huge ringing _thud._ He had to blink several times to make out a figure leaning against the porch railings, cigarette dangling in their hand. His hand flew up to clutch at his heart as he felt it thump harder.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t see you there… Fuck…” He said, breath embarrassingly high and breathy. He cleared his throat just as the moon reemerged from behind the clouds, casting its light on the porch and throwing the features of the stranger into view. Harry could tell that she was an omega as a gust of wind carried faint smell of crushed cherries his way. She laughed before twisting the light of the cigarette out against the railing.

“I’m not a ghost if that’s what you’re thinking.” She said rolling her eyes as Harry eyed her warily.

“Sorry…” He scratched his arm sheepishly. She was pretty when she laughed, even though there was a lack of crinkles around her eyes.

“So you here on holiday?” She asked as Harry put the chair back in its spot and approached the railing cautiously.

“Yeah… Just a short weekend trip.” He answered, noticing that there was a small white car parked near his motorbike. The omega’s gaze followed his.

“That motorbike is yours?”

Harry dimpled at her. “Yeah! I bought it few days ago. Couldn’t wait to bring her out for a spin so here I am.”

Turned out the omega girl was also a motorbike enthusiast and they chatted late into the night. She took his mind off of Louis for a bit, but when they climbed the stairs back to their rooms and she tapped on his arm when they stopped in front of her room and blinked at him through her eyelashes suggestively, he suddenly felt the powerful urge to see Louis. The omega was just one staircase away, probably dead asleep and radiating potent waves of honeyed black tea that Harry might not even get to sleep a wink tonight.

“Sorry. I’m not up for it, but I’m sure you’re wonderful.” He gave her an apologetic smile and suddenly realized he didn’t even asked for her name.

“That I am. If you change your mind… just knock, okay?” With one more wink over her shoulder, she closed the door. He stood in the hall for a minute longer, collecting himself before marching upstairs.

The room was lit up by the faint moonlight through the window. Harry approached the bed on his tip toes, gingerly making his way to the right side of the bed and easing a pillow off of the bed. Louis was curled up on his side, face buried into the covers so that only his caramel hair was visible. Harry held the pillow to his chest and began to edge towards the couch.

“Where are you going?” Louis’ sleep ridden voice made him freeze in his tracks. The omega turned onto his other side, rubbing at his eyes and peering at Harry curiously.

“I’m gonna to sleep on the couch. Don’t worry about me. Go back to sleep, Lou.” Harry whispered.

“You’re not sleeping on the damn couch, Harry. Come back here.” Louis’ sharp voice made his eyebrows shoot up. The omega was sitting up now, arms crossed as his frown deepened. His sleep shirt collar dipped down as he shifted to reveal his collarbones and well… if Harry sleeps on the bed, he really doesn’t think he could hold himself back.

“I think it would be in both of our best interests if I sleep on the couch.” He argued gently as Louis huffed.

“Don’t talk nonsense, Haz. Your back will hurt. So if you don’t sleep on the bed, then I will go sleep on the couch.” Louis threatened stubbornly. They had a sort of silent stare off before Harry’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Fine.” He trudged back to the bed and settled down on the right side as Louis nodded in satisfaction before swinging out of the bed to rummage in the nearby closet. He pulled out extra covers and blankets from it. Harry watched as the omega dragged his findings onto the bed and arranged them in the middle of the bed. He realized with a jolt that Louis was making a barrier, a wall of blankets and covers separating them.

“This way, you won’t have to feel bad about not sleeping on the couch and your alpha will be calmer… I guess…” Louis explained as he worked. Harry could only nod helplessly.

“Smart idea.” He muttered as Louis leaned back to admire his work before disappearing from view, hidden behind the fortress of blankets he had built. Harry could only turn on his side and stare at the white wall. Louis’ scent was a little more dulled, but still swirling in the air.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice rasped out in the darkness.

“Hmmm?” He hummed, fingering the edge of a blanket between them. _So close yet so far._

“You were with another omega, weren’t you?”

His fingers stilled. He lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose and caught the faintest scent of cherries. _Well, fuck._

“I met… another guest staying here tonight when I went outside.”

Louis was silent for the longest time as Harry held his breath.

“If her scent is bothering you… I will change my shirt…” He offered into the silence.

“Did you… with her...” Louis’ voice was barely audible and Harry had to strain his ears to hear.

“Of course not… We just chatted… She’s into motorbikes too so that was what we mostly talked about…” He rushed to say as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He always slept half naked anyways. Louis remained silent and Harry was pretty sure the omega had fallen asleep.

“Lou?”

The silence was a little suffocating. Harry turned on his side, unable to fall asleep as he watched the moonlight changing shapes against the walls. He didn’t know what to think. Louis had obviously smelled another omega on him and it was bad since Louis was going into heat and Harry had brought in the intrusive smell of some strange omega into his space. He sighed. He shouldn’t have spent so long talking to the girl.

He flopped back to face the wall of covers, deciding on a whim to wriggle one hand through the space of blankets. It was long time before he felt the warmth of Louis’ hand against his. He turned his palm up and flexed his fingers. After what seemed like another eternity, he felt small fingers lacing into his. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he squeezed Louis’ hand lightly.

“Good night, Lou.” He whispered into the darkness and was finally overtaken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Louis is genuinely mad at Harry? You can REBLOG or LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)


	3. Chapter Three: Heat and Petrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence. Very very minor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is a mix of American and British, so please forgive me although I am trying to use all British terms. Thanks for all the great comments and please leave more since they mean so much to me! Enjoyyyy

The world was shaking. Harry frowned in his sleep. He shifted away from the source of the shaking, but it became harder and more relentless. He wasn’t dreaming, but his eyes refused to open as he grumbled audibly, not wanting to wake up just yet. In a filtered distance, he could hear someone hissing his name frantically. He jolted awake with a shout when he felt a painful pinch in his bicep. Louis was hovering over him, sweet breath fanning over his face, just inches away, baby blues wide and scared.

“What? Louis?” Harry mumbled, voice gravelly and vision disoriented. It was early morning since he could see the skies tinged with the softest shade of purple, orange and pink through the window. Barely dawn by the looks of it.

“Harry…”

A wave of strong lemons and tea hit him making him gasp, hand flying up to cover his nose in desperation. The scent immediately made all the blood rush to his already half hard morning wood, making his cock ache. He felt lost in the smell, like he could never escape.

“Sorry…” Louis winced as he watched Harry’s reaction to his scent.

“My heat… It’s here… I… Might just be one or two hours away, Haz… I don’t wanna be here. I wanna go home. Back to my bed… I’m scared…” The omega rushed to explain, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulder, the tremor in his voice made Harry sit up straight, all senses alert and his alpha sprang up within him.

He reached out to cup Louis’ cheek and was delighted to see the omega turning his head and nuzzling into his palm.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna take care of you. Make sure you go home on time. Let me just pack, okay?” He cupped the back of Louis’ neck to bring him forward and without another thought, pressed a comforting kiss to the omega’s forehead. Louis’ breath stuttered against his cheek as he pulled back to shoot a dimpled and reassuring smile at the omega. He swung out of bed to start throwing everything into the duffel bag. He packed at lightning speed, turning ever so often to glance at Louis who was still sitting in the bed, chewing on his lips nervously. Harry finished packing and reached out for the omega who he noticed was sweating visibly now, the end of his long fringe sticking to his face.

“Come on, let’s go, Lou.” He said, winding an arm around Louis’ waist and tugging him off the bed. The omega tucked himself into Harry’s side, fisting his jacket adorably as they descended the stairs.

“I might get your seat dirty…” Louis whispered as he shifted from foot to foot, watching Harry strapping the duffel bag to the motorbike. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Leather is just leather, baby, I don’t care if you stain it. Doesn’t matter. Now let’s just get you home.” He placed his hands on Louis’ waist and before the omega could protest, and lifted him onto the back of the bike. He hesitated before putting the pink helmet on Louis’ head.

“Lou… Can I… scent you? I think it will make your omega calmer… Your scent is going haywire right now.” He explained quickly as he searched Louis’ face. He wasn’t lying, really, he wasn’t. He reminded himself that he wasn’t taking advantage and that Louis _obviously_ needed it, an alpha’s words and _touch_.

Surprisingly, the omega nodded instantly, tilting his neck to the side obediently, offering up golden skin. The alpha eagerly plunged his head into Louis’ neck, holding the omega by his waist as he scented Louis, letting off his own calming pheromones and taking in greedy gulps of Louis’ potent smell. It was heavenly. And even _more_ so, since the omega was eliciting small sighs of content against his curls.

He dragged back the collar of Louis’ windbreaker to get his mouth on the sun kissed skin of the omega’s shoulder, mouthing a wet line up the side of Louis’ neck. He could hear Louis whimpering when he pulled back, honeyed tea sitting heavy on his tongue.

“You okay?” He asked tentatively, thumbing at Louis’ warm skin which was growing hotter underneath his touch.

The omega only nodded, eyes like blue skies hazy and overcast as he stared up at Harry. Harry was half in mind to haul the omega back upstairs and just fuck the heat out of him. _But no_. Louis wanted to go home, back to a familiar place where he could have his heat, knowing that he was safe. He was going to make sure Louis felt _safe_.

“Let’s go, love.” He kissed Louis’ neck on more time just because _he can_ before helping the pliant omega into his pink helmet. He got onto the bike and gathered Louis’ wrists around his waist, making sure the omega was hanging on securely before making the engine roar. He estimated the distance. If they didn’t stop and kept up the pace, they could make it within an hour and a half. He pulled out of the driveway of the B&B, watching the sun make its lazy way up the hills and drove off.

Luck wasn’t on their side. They were only about one third of the way when Harry noticed the red blinking of the gas tank. He cursed, slamming a fist down on the monitor. He faintly remembered there was a petrol station up ahead, but he couldn’t recall how many miles. He prayed that the bike would last until then.

He was so worried about the omega plastered on his back that he almost missed the sign indicating that the petrol station was right up ahead. He whooped as he sped towards it, screeching to a stop and quickly hopping off the bike.

One glance at Louis and his alpha instantly perked up, circling and waiting to be called. He eased the helmet off of Louis’ head and ran a soothing hand through the omega’s ruffled fringe. Louis seemed to have fallen asleep because he was squinting in the morning light before reaching out for Harry with small grabby hands. Harry pulled him into a hug, scenting him again before sweeping back his caramel fringe to kiss his forehead. Louis didn’t stop him at all, he even closed his eyes and sighed happily as Harry touched him.

“How long do you think you have, baby? Can you endure it? Hold it back somehow? We still have one hour or a little more to go…”

Louis tipped his face up to the sun, looking every bit like sunshine embodied before shoving Harry half-heartedly away.

“An omega can’t “hold back” their heat…” He made air quotations before rolling his baby blues. “Sometimes I forget just how stupid you are, Harold…”

Harry dimpled before nudging his nose into Louis’ neck. “I’m sorry to be an assuming arsehole…”

“Good. You _should be_ sorry.” Louis muttered faintly before slipping off the back of the motorbike and barreled into Harry’s outstretched arms. They stood there, swaying in the sun. Harry’s arms tight and possessive around Louis’ waist and the omega’s arms around the back of the alpha’s neck. Every inch of their bodies was aligned and Louis had to stand a little on his tiptoes, but it _felt_ perfect, it _was_ perfect. Harry couldn’t help but lean down to suck a love bite into the side of Louis’ neck as the omega gasped loudly at the contact.

“Who said you could do that?” Louis pulled back to blink up at him, hand flying up to the mark now blooming red, sitting high on his neck.

“This way when we go into the shop, no one will dare come up to you. At least I hope so.” Harry smiled as Louis eyed him warily. The omega chewed on his lips as if contemplating whether he should tell Harry off or not. Before Louis could say anything, however, Harry leaned forward again, licking at the mark he had just made, making it shine red and wet with his saliva. The smaller boy exhaled sharply at the touch. This was the first mark and hopefully it wouldn’t be the last, his alpha told him. Harry had to beat his alpha back into submission before he did anything _even more_ reckless.

“Go get something to eat while I fill Deborah up, baby.” Harry whispered into the crown of Louis’ hair and watched in amusement as the omega pouted before skillfully reaching back into Harry’s jeans pocket to nick his wallet. He crowded up behind Louis as they approached the shop. It was a relief to see that the shop was empty. He let Louis go off on his own in search of snacks before informing the clerk that he needed to fill up his bike.

Two more cars pulled up as he unscrewed the cap of the bike’s gas tank. The heat was settling in as the sun climbed higher. To his dismay, he discovered he had forgotten to charge his phone and that it had died. He wasn’t really worried since he had already memorized the way back home, but not having a working phone made him feel uneasy. He checked and saw that Louis’ had also died. He sighed before walking back into the shop. He swiped a pack of gum off a random shelf and continued down the aisles in search for Louis.

The first hint of something being off came with the breeze, carried by the cheap air conditioning inside the cramp shop. Louis’ scent was easily decipherable, but mixed with it, something foreign, sour and … _wrong_.

“Lou?” His pace quickened. His feet skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner. Louis had his back pressed against one of the fridges displaying energy drinks and water. His lips were pinched into a tight line as he clutched a bottle of chocolate milk to his chest.

An alpha was looming over him, one hand resting beside Louis’ head, caging the omega against the fridge as he leered down at Louis. He was lean and had wavy long black hair, looking quite intimidating as he bent down to whisper in Louis’ ear, breath stirring the omega’s hair. The alpha’s lips were dangerously close to the red mark Harry had left on Louis and yet this bastard was ignoring it, didn’t seem at all phased that _maybe_ this omega was already taken.

Harry was growling before he could stop himself, advancing on the pair as he practically ripped the guy off of Louis. He pushed the other alpha against the opposite shelf, sending cookies and crisps flying as they toppled to the ground. Harry swung himself on top of the guy, sitting on his chest and trapping the other alpha.

“What the fuck man!” The stranger cried out as Harry grabbed the front of his jacket. His American accent was piercing in Harry’s ears. He drew back his fist, ready to sink it into the guy’s face.

“What the hell were you doing to my omega?” He snarled as the other alpha struggled.

“He’s _yours_? That bitch was asking for it, smelling like that in public… Learn to control your omega, fucker…” The alpha’s knee rammed into Harry’s back and he felt pain shooting up his spine as he made the decision to sink his fist into the guy’s nose. Around them, people were shouting and suddenly Harry was being pulled off of the alpha by two petrol station uniformed clerks while two other alphas, most likely the guy’s friends appeared out of nowhere and were helping the alpha to his feet. He struggled against the clerks’ grips, growling at the guy who was shouting at his friends to fuck off and let him have a go at Harry. The tension was suffocating in the enclosed space of the shop, the pheromones in the air clashed against each other as the two alphas continued to growl.

“Harry!” Louis appeared in front of him. The omega was clearly frightened and shivering as he buried his face into Harry’s chest. The bottle of chocolate milk he was holding crashed to the floor and rolled away.

“Stop… Don’t fight, please… Just stop…” Louis whispered, hands coming to grip Harry’s jacket front. His alpha instantly turned his attention to the pleading omega in front of him. He shrugged the two clerks off his back, grabbing Louis around the middle and hauled him around to press the omega against the opposite wall. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t second guess his action because his alpha told him it was the right, the only thing he could do to help himself calm down. It would be an act of pure selfishness, but Harry needed it before he goes mad.

He took Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him, hard and bruising. The omega’s lips fell open in shock as his breath hitched, lips warm and trembling against Harry’s. The alpha pulled back to growl lowly before kissing the omega again, less forceful and sweeter this time, licking into Louis’ slack mouth. The omega whimpered helplessly as Harry pressed him into the wall, encompassing him, shielding him from view. Harry’s tongue slid against Louis before he bit down on Louis’ bottom lip, making the omega let out a sound between a moan and mewl. The flick of his tongue brought promises of lemon and honey. Louis’ hands fell from where they had been wind tight into the material of Harry’s jacket, he took the chance to lace them with his and pulling the omega closer.

“Mate! You two will have to leave or else we will have to call the police.” A voice was yelling behind them and Harry dislodged his lips from Louis’ before whipping around to shoot daggers at a beta clerk who was holding up a phone, clearly scared but determined to kick them out.

“Harry… Let’s just go…” Louis’ raspy whine was almost lost over the beat of Harry’s thundering heart as he squirmed against the alpha’s hold.

“Okay, baby… Fuck… I’m sorry…” He turned his attention back to Louis, kissing him quickly again before leading him out of the store. The parking lot was empty, indicating that the offending alpha and his mates were long gone. Rage burned in the pit of Harry’s stomach as he thought back on the scene and wished he could have at least given the guy a black eye. He wasn’t sure if he had broken the alpha’s nose, he prayed that he did.

“What did that prick say to you, Lou?” He asked through his teeth as he led the omega back towards the bike.

“Just…” Louis stopped suddenly, breathing becoming erratic as Harry reached out to steady him. “Asked me why I was alone and that he wanted to take me home. Said that I looked like I was begging to have his babies…”

“ _What the fuck_.” Harry spat furiously as Louis suddenly staggered. He caught the omega just in time.

“Lou?” The omega’s eyes were shut as he whined quietly.

“Harry… ‘M hot… I feel like I’m burning.”

To Harry’s horror, although he would’ve been delighted if Louis started doing this on other occasions, Louis unzipped his windbreaker at lightning speed and began to tug off his hoodie.

“Baby… You can’t undress in public!” Harry hissed as he shot out a hand to stop Louis from pulling his black thin Tshirt over his head. Louis glared at him, eyes already losing focus and were a stormy blue.

“Take care of me, help me, Haz…” Louis almost whined and Harry had to back them against the wall of the petrol station, trying to find privacy and not let passersby witness Louis’ golden body. Louis was now half naked, clothes abandoned on the scorching hot cement underneath them. Harry swallowed thickly when he saw how hard and perky the omega’s nipples were. Louis began to reach for the drawstrings of his joggers. No fucking way was he going to get naked here. Not here, for the world to see. They should be in a private room, where Harry was the only audience to this strip show.

“Stop it, Lou!” He clasped Louis’ wrists in his own hands, feeling them shudder in his touch.

“So hot…” Louis mumbled, struggling against his hold. Harry couldn’t think of any other way to distract the troubled omega. He did what he knew was the only thing to do.

He bowed his head and found Louis’ lips. Taking them in his own and kissing him deep. The omega’s mouth opened easily, small hands coming to grip Harry closer by the hips as Louis’ tongue slid against his, almost _greedily_. His hands wandered up the omega’s body and thumbed hesitantly over his nipples.

“Mmmm!” Louis let out a shocked moan before pressing closer into the touch.

“Fuck… Baby… So sensitive…” He whispered into Louis’ mouth, now flicking the nipples as Louis bit down on his bottom lip.

Suddenly, the omega pulled back, lips shining and nipples pink. Harry frowned in confusion as Louis closed his eyes.

“Harry… I… My heat…” The omega’s voice was barely above a whisper.

The gravel underneath them radiated the summer heat as the omega fainted in Harry’s arms, skin feverishly hot and slippery with sweat. Harry was left standing in the middle of nowhere with an armful of omega who was going into heat and will soon wake up in delirium, _ready_ to be fucked, _asking_ to be fucked. Just the thought of it was making him lose his shit. But Louis cannot go into heat, not out here, not in public for the world to see. They needed privacy, a space for the omega to feel safe.

He glanced frantically around, their phones were dead and his only option would be to ask the shop for help, but judging from the way the clerks had kicked them out, it would be hard to get help from them. He could try to drive the motorbike, but it would be too hard since Louis was unconscious and he was too afraid of harming the omega, lest he slipped off of the bike. _They were screwed._ The fields around them had never looked so barren and hopeless. The only choice might be the restroom beside the petrol station. The thought of Louis having his heat on the pee stained floors was unimaginable. No, definitely not. But Harry really didn’t know what else to do.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he hoisted Louis highly in his arms, the omega’s head lolling against his chest.

He could make a run for it, but he didn’t know how many miles or which direction to take to get them to the nearest motel. He felt like stomping his feet in frustration, like a child being refused a treat. He was too distracted in his thoughts to notice the shadow approaching him on his left. Too worried about Louis to hear someone calling out to him. It wasn’t until the guy was right beside him did he notice the other person’s presence and nearly had a heart attack. A tap on his arm followed by a voice.

“Oi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is? You can REBLOG and LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)


	4. Chapter Four: Blueberries and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of smut in this chapter ;) ;) and hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me and wear your masks!

Harry might have screamed. Looking back, he was sure he had, but he would _never_ admit it.

“Oi.”

The stranger had sunglasses sitting on his sunburnt and pink nose, looking like it might slip off any second. His eyes were pale blue with a tinge of grey and his hair was a cross between brown and blonde. Harry’s nostrils flared and beneath Louis’ strong scent, he could detect that this stranger was an omega. An omega who smelled like blueberries and fresh grass.

“Is your omega okay?” The stranger had a thick Irish accent and he was frowning at Louis in concern behind his shades. Harry swallowed thickly, willing his voice to power through his shock.

“No… I think he’s going into heat.”

“ _You think_. Mate, he is half _in_ heat right now.” The omega lectured sternly as he glared at Harry. The alpha winced, ducking his head in shame as the Irish sighed loudly.

“Let me guess, you _didn’t_ anticipate this _at all_ and now you don’t know what to do. You’re a complete knothead who doesn’t even know how to take care of his omega.”

Harry stood there, burning with shame in the glaring sun, as he looked down at Louis’ flushed cheeks and the way his mouth was pulled down into a slight frown in his sleep.

“But you _are_ quite lucky. Lucky that your savior happened to pass by and stop for some petrol. And not because I wanted some Cheetos.”

Harry’s head jerked up at this as he stared at the omega whose face, pulled stern seconds before split into an almost friendly and slightly mischievous grin.

“You… You’ll help us?” He asked breathlessly as the omega squinted at him, eyes flicking to Louis’ face before he nodded.

“Name’s Niall. But we can save the introduction for later. Let’s get him out of the sun.” Niall said jerking his chin at Louis as he gestured to his white pickup truck. Harry turned to look at his motorbike in the distance.

“You’ll have to leave it out here for a couple of days. I don’t think anyone will steal it since the people here are mostly locals and tourists. And if it _does_ get stolen, then it will serve as a reminder that you should put your omega before yourself and not take him _anywhere_ when he is _so close_ to his heat.”

“He told me he was fine!” Harry argued weakly as Niall shot him a glare and rolled his eyes.

“No one is actually fine when they tell you they are fine.”

Now this successfully rendered Harry speechless and left to ponder if this omega was some sort of expert at psychology. Niall helped him retrieve the duffel bag from the bike before they got into the omega’s truck.

The pickup truck only had seats in the front so he ended up with Louis perched on his lap as he pulled the car door shut. He tried slipping the hoodie over Louis’ head, but the omega’s skin was too sticky with sweat and he seemed to grumble unhappily at Harry’s attempt, so instead, he opted to drape the windbreaker over Louis’ half naked body. Niall flicked on the air conditioner as soon as he plopped down on the driver’s seat, sending a wave of cooled air blasting into Harry’s face and drying the sweat sitting on his brows.

“My house is just a few miles from here. I reckon it would only take about ten minutes. Plenty of time before your omega wakes up so you don’t have to worry.” Niall said good naturedly as he pulled the truck out of the petrol station. Harry watched as trees whipped by, blurring into a line of green as Niall accelerated.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, blushing a little as Niall’s surprised laugh penetrated through the car.

“Most knotheads would have refused my help on the spot for insulting them like that. But you didn’t. You’re a good guy, mate. Sorry if I seemed harsh back there, but I’ve seen way too many alphas being reckless with their omegas, so I had to put some sense in you before it was too late, y’know.”

Harry turned in his seat to gaze curiously at Niall’s profile, watching as the omega smirked, he nodded feebly.

“I am genuinely thankful that you are helping us out. I honestly didn’t know what to do. Couldn’t even call for help since my phone died.” Hands circling Louis’ waist tighter as he explained. The omega was a ball of scorching heat on his lap, but Louis was silent now, breathing in and out steadily in his fevered sleep.

“I’m Harry by the way.” He tacked on, remembering his manners as he extended the hand which wasn’t around Louis’ waist towards Niall. The omega chuckled lightly before shaking Harry’s hand.

“Like I told you before, I’m Niall.” He bantered, winking at Harry before focusing back on the road ahead. Niall jerked a thumb towards the back of the pickup truck.

“Check those out.” Harry twisted around in his seat, careful not to jostle Louis and saw crates of blueberries and jars of blueberry jam stuffed in the back of the truck. The glass jars clinked as Niall drove over bumps on the road and some berries rolled around in their overflowing boxes.

“I own a blueberry farm.” Niall announced proudly as Harry turned back to face him. It was rare for omegas to have their own businesses and Niall looked about the same age as him.

“That’s impressive.” Harry exhaled as Niall preened at the compliment. He wandered how a scrawny lad like Niall could carry all those crates and boxes of heavy berries. Then again, he should stop underestimating the strange omega.

“You don’t go to school?”

“Nah mate, can’t stand reading books and all that. Prefer to be outdoors. I just can’t sit still.” Niall shrugged. “What about you guys?” The omega asked as he turned onto a gravelly road. Harry could hear the glasses in the truck knocking louder against each other as the tires of the truck scraped its way through the rocks on the road.

“We’re uni students. Just out here visiting the countryside for a few days.”

A small white house with a pale green roof appeared on the horizon. They pulled up to an already opened gate and Harry could see fields of blueberries in his peripherals, stretching out into the distance. The farm was larger than it looked. He couldn’t really imagine Niall taking care of it on his own.

“Your farm is huge.” He gasped.

Niall laughed as he stopped the car in front of the house. “Okay, I might have lied a little, technically I kind of _half_ own the farm, it was passed down to me and my brother, Greg from our granddad. But the knothead is out of town at the mo so it’s just me right now.”

“You guys take care of the whole farm by yourselves?” Harry asked incredulously as Niall flung open the car door, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his sunburnt nose.

“Yeah, we do. It’s a little tough since we do actually need helpers. But no one really wants to come all the out here to pick blueberries in the sun for just a few pounds. Can’t really afford help, but we get by. It gets busy but it’s fun.”

Niall rounded the car and opened Harry’s side for him. His legs felt a little numb what with Louis’ weight balanced on them for the whole ride. He eased himself out of the car and watched as Louis’ eyebrows twitched in his sleep, the omega turned his head further into Harry’s chest, nosing into his jacket.

“Come on.” Niall said, snapping Harry out of his staring and urged him forward with a wave. He followed the omega up towards the house.

～

“Believe it or not, once upon a time, me and Greg seriously considered turning our house into a B&B. I mean, come out here and enjoy a mini holiday, snacking on endless blueberries until you puke your guts out, sounds pretty enticing innit?”

Harry barked out a laugh as Niall led him upstairs. The interior of the house was really homey with pictures lining the walls, mostly of the blueberry farm throughout the four seasons. Harry took it all in as he ascended the narrow stairs which led up to the second floor.

“But no one ever called or booked anything online. So… Here’s the room where we had planned for our guests to stay in and guess what? You and your omega will be our first guests!” Niall said spreading his arms enthusiastically as he entered the room at the very end of the hall. This room had pale blue walls and a comfortable looking bed pushed against one wall, right underneath a window which looked out towards the vast, seemingly endless fields of blueberries.

“It’s brilliant… I can’t thank you enough, Niall.” Harry breathed as he settled Louis down onto the mattress. The omega immediately turned to fist the soft covers, brows relaxing as he sighed a little in his sleep.

“Your omega is the cutest. What’s his name?” Niall asked amusedly as he looked down at Louis who sniffled like he knew someone was talking about him.

 _He’s not mine. Should be mine. But he isn’t._ Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. “Louis.” He answered softly, looking down at the omega who was rubbing his cheek subconsciously against the covers now.

“I wouldn’t have offered to help out if he wasn’t this cute, you know.” Niall teased, earning a glare from the alpha.

“Get your own.” He almost growled on instinct and this had Niall heaving in laughter.

“Just pulling your leg, mate, calm your jealous arse.” Harry blushed as Niall laughed some more before straightening up to exit the room.

“Niall… I want to thank you again, I can pay for the room and whatever else we will need.”

Niall merely waved him off. “How about we have a deal? You lot help me pick the blueberries after he comes out of heat. This way we’d be fair and square.”

“Deal!” Harry grinned.

“Anything else you lot might need?”

“Umm… can we have some water, fruits and snacks? Also…” Harry trailed off. Usually he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable talking about it, but since Niall was an omega and they were still mere strangers, he couldn’t help but feel bashful when he asked, “Do you have… knotting condoms?” He rushed through the rest of his question and cleared his throat in the end for a lack of something to do.

Again, Niall’s reaction took him completely by surprise when the omega nodded calmly, not at all phased and said, “Sure, I think me brother’s got some in his room. I can look around from them.”

The omega sauntered out of the room, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Harry who blushed again and disappeared down the stairs.

“Jesus…” Harry muttered under his breath. Niall was an enigma, but he liked the omega quite a lot already. They were going to be good friends, Harry hoped. He sat down beside Louis, reaching out for the omega’s small hand which was clammy in his. He rubbed soothing circles into Louis’ hand and stroked over the omega’s pulse point gently. He had read somewhere that this was an effective way to calm one’s agitation. Louis’ pulse was steady yet a beat too quick. Harry turned Louis’ hand, bending down to press a kiss into the inside of Louis’ wrist, feeling the pulse jump a little at the brush of his lips.

“That is grossly romantic.” The Irish accent that boomed from the doorway nearly made Harry tumble off of the bed as he hastily dropped Louis’ hand.

“Don’t let me interrupt you guys.” Niall cackled as he tossed a box of knotting condoms into Harry’s lap.

“Stay hydrated and have fun, kids.”

With that Niall was gone, shutting the door behind him with a resounding click. Leaving Harry to stare at the box of condoms in his hands and the sniffling omega on the bed.

～

The thing was, they had never discussed it. Never said anything about Harry helping Louis with his heat. Louis had only told him he wanted to go home, back to his own private space. He didn’t initiate that Harry could join him. The longer he sat on the bed, the more panic he began to feel. Louis’ scent was growing stronger by the minute and if Harry stayed any longer, he might just lose it. But the thought that kept haunting Harry was that Louis hadn’t given him permission when he was lucid and if he touched Louis during his heat, it might lead to disastrous consequences like the end of their friendship once Louis comes out of heat and realized that Harry had been the one knotting him.

 _Louis had a boyfriend. Louis was Zayn’s, not Harry’s._ Harry scrambled to his feet and fumbled around in the duffel bag for the phone charger. He plugged in Louis’ phone and waited for it to come alive. He could call Zayn, tell the alpha to drive his arse out here and help Louis. But by then Louis might already be in high heat and where would Harry go? He didn’t want to be in the same house as the love of his life and hear Louis coming on Zayn’s knot through the thin walls. He lowered the phone, staring at Louis’ wallpaper which was of his family back in Doncaster. All his sisters were grinning from ear to ear. _Or_ he could just leave the room and lock Louis in so that the omega could endure his heat alone. It would be less painful to hear Louis getting himself off in the next room than him getting pounded by Zayn, Harry reasoned. Okay, he was going to leave, preferably now.

With one last glance at Louis’ angelic sleeping face, he heaved himself out of the bed reluctantly and willed his legs to move towards the door. His alpha was telling him to turn the fuck around with every step he took. No, it was best to walk away, he argued with his alpha. He stretched out a hand to twist the doorknob.

There was a sudden pounding of footsteps against the wooden floor and before Harry could whip around to discover what caused the noise, a warm, heavenly smelling body collided right into his. Hands came up to wind around his middle, trapping his arms in their death lock hold.

“Lou?” He choked out, twisting his neck to look back at the omega who had his head buried into the slope of Harry’s broad back.

“You’re leaving me!” The omega accused, voice muffled by Harry’s jacket. “Always leaving me…” His tone was high pitched and desperate, fingers curling into Harry’s jacket.

“I have to leave, Lou… You’re in heat right now… I have to…” Harry argued weakly, wriggling a bit in Louis’ hold, but the omega’s strength seemed to double in his heated state.

“You always leave me… Leave me for another omega… I hate it… Hate you for it…” Louis had pulled back and now, tears were rolling down his cheeks as he spat out the words. Harry’s jaw dropped open, his mind whirling. Louis was openly crying now and even stomping his feet as if he was throwing a tantrum, distress spiking in his delicious scent and making Harry’s alpha reel.

“Baby… You don’t know what you’re talking about…” Harry reasoned while trying to muster comforting pheromones and release them into the air for Louis to calm down.

Harry slowly turned around, easing himself out of Louis’ grip. Louis’ arms went a little limp, but the omega still held them determinedly around Harry as the alpha faced him.

“You’re always leaving me for someone else… Haz… Don’t leave me again…” Louis was whispering into his chest and Harry’s heart might burst at how sad he sounded.

“Look at me…” He cupped Louis’ cheek and tilted his head up. The omega’s eyes were brimming with tears, sapphires dropped into the vast abyss of the ocean, cheeks ruddy from his crying and mouth in a tight frown as he met Harry’s gaze. The alpha could tell that the omega was only half lucid by the darkness of the blue irises and the heaving of Louis’ chest.

“Do you want me to stay?” He asked, knowing that even though Louis wasn’t fully lucid, he couldn’t just leave the omega in such a depressed state.

Louis nodded wordlessly, fringe flopping into his midnight blues. He licked his lips, eyes clouding over as they flew down to Harry’s mouth.

“Don’t you ever leave me…” Came the raspy reply and with it, Harry’s resolution crumbled into the dust. Every ounce of his will power vanished with the wind.

“I won’t leave you.” He promised before leaning down and taking Louis’ lips into his own. Finally getting the high from the addictive taste of black tea and lemons again.

Harry forgot how long they stood there, his head bent with Louis’ arms around his middle, the omega’s head tilted up at what must be an uncomfortable position, letting Harry kiss him until he started to whine impatiently. Harry’s hands slid down from the omega’s shoulders, ghosting over his arse still clad in joggers.

“Get on the bed, baby…” He whispered into Louis’ ear, he couldn’t resist nipping at the omega’s earlobe as Louis gasped. The omega loosened his arms from around Harry and he began to move slowly towards the bed, all the time looking over his shoulder as if checking to make sure that Harry was still there.

Halfway across the room, Louis suddenly shoved his joggers down to his ankles and kicked them aside. Harry’s mouth watered instantly as he ogled the tanned thick thighs and the way the back of Louis’ grey boxers were soaked through with slick, wet stain obvious and taunting. What’s more, off came the boxers a few short seconds later. Louis turned to bat his eyelashes at Harry, bum exposed with thin strips of slick running down in between his legs. Harry was sure he was watching some type of erotic soft porn as Louis got on all fours on the bed and pushed his arse out at him, constantly twisting around and locking hazy eyes with the alpha. He growled brokenly, steadying himself against the door because he had gone a little weak at the knees. Louis was just… _so_ _unfairly_ pretty.

“Come here…” Louis’ pleading voice was gravelly and quiet, but sounded like crackles of thunder in Harry’s ears. He pushed himself off the door, half staggering towards the bed, enchanted by the way Louis was widening his knees so that Harry could see his pretty pink cock between his legs straining up with tension, dripping at the end and absolutely begging to be touched. He felt drunk by the sight of the omega presenting himself to Harry, all for him to _take._

He felt like he was drifting through a dreamlike state as his fingers fumbled to unzip his jacket. He pulled his faded band shirt over his head, tossing it away. After struggling out of his jeans, he knelt on the soft padding of the mattress as Louis whined high and needy, wriggling his arse right in Harry’s face. _As if_ Harry would ever think about looking elsewhere. He reached out, fingers connecting with deliciously hot skin as he splayed one palm against Louis’ arse. A shudder ran through the omega’s body from the point of Harry’s touch.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered dumbfounded and awestruck as Louis pushed back into his touch, head tilted to the side and lashes fluttering. His fingers dug into the golden skin as he lunged forward to sink his teeth into one arse cheek. Louis yelped in surprise and when Harry pulled back to lick over the mark he had made, he noticed that the omega was gushing so much slick that it was gathering in small pools on the sheets beneath them. What a waste. He crouched down and stuck out his tongue to gather the slick running down the inside of Louis’ thigh. He licked up, tantalizingly slow, feeling the skin trembling on his tongue, all the way up to the source, to Louis’ clenching hole and he flicked his tongue against the shiny red rim.

“Ah!” His tongue punched an obscene moan out of the omega. Louis’ head dropped down onto his arms as he shoved his arse back up at Harry’s mouth. The alpha steadied the omega with a palm gripping the omega’s thigh as his other hand spread one cheek open, licking deliberately slow over the pink hole. He could taste the sweetest honeyed tea as he ran his tongue over Louis’ entrance, circling his rim and dipping into the contracting muscle. Slick was running down his jaw and chest as he dug his tongue deeper into the omega with every lick. The sweetness didn’t go away, with every stroke of his tongue, Harry felt like he was drinking from a fountain of the best tea on earth. He lapped over Louis’ hole, flattening his tongue so that he wouldn’t miss a drop.

“Mmmm…” Louis’ moans and whimpers were muffled against the sheets and Harry savored every single sound of the omega simply falling apart on his tongue and it was _only_ his tongue right now. He closed his mouth around Louis’ rim and sucked, getting a mouthful of slick and also Louis’ shout of ecstasy. He kissed away the drops of slick he had failed to capture before shifting forward, pressing his hand down on Louis’ shoulders, coaxing the omega to relax and lie on his front.

Louis was sobbing softly, head buried into the white sheets, as Harry went back to eating him out languidly, pulling back every so often in order to watch with hooded eyes at the way he was rutting his cock against the bed, trying to find release. He teased Louis’ hole with tiny flicks of his tongue as Louis choked out desperate cries.

“Baby…” His voice cracked, unused and hoarse as he grasped Louis’ hips. “Just come. It’s okay. You’re okay.” He nosed into Louis’ thigh, biting into the flesh there and leaving behind a trail of bites before switching to the other thigh, lavishing it with equal amount of attention. With a loud shout, Louis came, fucking his cock into the covers and spraying white just as Harry moved back to shove his tongue right into his hole. Harry could actually feel the omega’s hot walls enveloping his tongue as he wriggled it even deeper, right into the place where Louis was most vulnerable.

 _All of it_ , every moan and whimper _belonged_ to him. Harry’s jaw was aching and his tongue felt sore as he rocked back onto his knees slowly, rubbing circles into Louis’ hips as the omega came down from his orgasm.

“What?” Louis had mumbled something into his arms and Harry had missed what the omega was saying. He got on his fours so that he was caging the omega into the sheets before slowly easing Louis onto his back. He wanted to see Louis _ruined_ , wanted to see the way Louis was crying for him and coming apart because of him. The sight didn’t disappoint. Louis looked sinful, lips bitten almost bloody red and cheeks stained with tears.

“What did you just say, baby?” He asked, leaning on his forearms to kiss the omega sweetly, licking away the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“More…” Louis’ eyes were closed as he reached up to tug Harry down by the back of his neck. “Wanna... More…” He sighed against Harry’s lips as the alpha licked into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of tears mixing with honeyed tea. He was already leaking precome from eating the omega out and he lifted his hips a little before pressing down, letting his cock slip between the warmness of Louis’ thighs. The omega’s eyes flew open, stormy ocean clouded with rain met Harry’s forest greens as he whined at the shock of Harry’s hard cock brushing teasingly against his hole.

Harry knew that his tongue wasn’t enough to prep Louis so he dimpled before trailing a hand down Louis’ side and running it over Louis’ thighs. The omega’s breath hitched as his knees parted obediently, letting Harry slip in his fingers to rub against the omega’s hole. “Mmmm...” Louis’ hands flew up to lock behind Harry’s head as he jerked up into Harry’s fingers. He kissed Louis deeply as he thumbed over Louis’ entrance and started to inch one finger into the omega, aided by the nonstop flow of slick and the mewls spilling from Louis’ lips.

“So tight… Tighter than the first time I did this. God, Lou, you’re surreal…” Harry babbled as he felt his way into Louis, curling his finger experimentally as Louis hissed, eyes squeezed shut and pink mouth falling open.

“Never gonna leave you… Gonna keep you full… Always full of my fingers, my tongue.”

In went the second finger and Harry slowly scissored his two fingers, prying Louis open. He pulled back to mouth at Louis’ neck, scenting him to calm the omega and then finding the bite he had left back at the petrol station. He closed his lips around the mark and bit down, feeling fevered skin trembling in his mouth as Louis groaned weakly.

“Sound so good when you’re mine.” He encouraged, licking at the bite and shoving in a third finger out of the blue. Louis cried out as Harry dug all three fingers right into the omega’s prostate, jabbing against his sweet spot and making the omega’s hips thrust up into his fingers. Glancing down, Harry could see that his own knot had a painful red tinge to it, looking like it was going to burst any second. _Not yet._ Louis’ pleasure was the first and should be the only thing on his mind. He twisted all three fingers as Louis’ hands scrambled into his hair and fisted his curls. Louis’ small cock was hard again, curling up towards his stomach as the omega writhed against Harry’s fingers.

“Patience, baby… Don’t wanna hurt you…” Harry explained in vain as Louis began to buck his hips up impatiently. However, the omega seemed too gone to hear his words. He curled his fingers again, letting them brush against Louis’ prostate one last time before slipping them out of the smaller boy. Louis whined sharply at the sudden emptiness, eyes blinking warily open and mouth forming into a pout.

“Gonna give you something even better before I knot you.” Harry growled before peppering Louis’ face with kisses. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Louis’ flushed cock.

“Oh!” The omega’s breath stuttered as he exclaimed. Harry gripped his length and tugged him off a few times, watching the precome blurting from the pink tip and sliding down the back of his hand. Louis’ cock was completely engulfed in his palm and he took the opportunity to run his fingers up and down the vein on the side of it.

“Such a pretty cock and even prettier hole. How the fuck am I supposed to control myself from now on? When I close my eyes, they’ll be all I see…” Harry sighed as he thumbed over Louis’ slit as the omega thrashed wildly, legs kicking out on either side of the alpha. He liked talking during sex and even though Louis was too preoccupied with being in heat to hear him, it was his chance to spill his guts, tell the omega all his feelings and desires without being afraid of the reaction they might trigger.

“Love how your cock feels, Lou…” He praised before pinching the tip, causing Louis to howl pitifully.

“Gonna suck you off later...” Harry grunted in between kisses as he felt Louis’ cock jerking in his hands, on the precipice of an impending orgasm. Louis came with a broken cry as Harry flicked his wrist and rubbed his thumb harshly over the omega’s tip. He swiveled around to grab for the box of knotting condoms, ripping it open a tad too violently and sent the condoms flying, some landing on the sheets while others tumbled off the bed. Discarding the ruined box, he swiped the nearest condom off the bed and pushed it down his already hard length.

Before Louis could take another breath, Harry splayed his hands against the omega’s thighs and lined his cock up with the omega’s fluttering hole.

“Ahhhhh!” Louis moaned as Harry brushed his tip against the rim before starting to nudge into the omega. The alpha was shocked at how tight Louis still was even after all the prep, so blindingly hot as the omega’s walls clenched around his length. He eased his achingly hard knot into the omega, swallowing Louis’ yelp of protest with his lips and turning it into pleasure as he slowly grinded his hips, letting his cock move deeper into Louis. He paused when he bottomed out, hands coming up to cup Louis’ face, tracing the slope of Louis’ lips before pressing his own against them. The kiss was slow, meaningful and sweet, tasting like honeyed tea as the smell of blossomed hyacinths swirled in the air around them.

Louis began to whimper, thighs quivering as Harry dragged his cock slowly against the omega’s walls, pulling out and then pushing back in.

“Lou…” Harry moaned as he fucked into the omega, the only omega he had ever wanted. “Can’t believe… I’m inside of you…” He whispered in daze, as he quickened his pace, slamming back into the omega as Louis’ hips jerked up to meet his. His grunts matched Louis’ high moans and he could feel the heat ricocheting in the pit of his stomach and the swell of his growing knot. His cock found Louis’ prostate just as he thrust one last time before his knot locked and pulled against the omega’s rim.

He started to pulse come into the condom, pressed right up close to Louis’ prostate as the omega followed him, coming weakly and dribbling come over both of their stomachs. It was Louis’ third consecutive orgasm and the omega was already too worn out, growing sleepy as his lips grew still against Harry’s. He lowered himself onto the stained sheets beside Louis, wincing as he felt wet come on his skin. It didn’t matter, Louis was going to beg for round two pretty soon. His alpha had never been so satiated as he pulsed out more come. Louis snuggled into his chest, sighing in his sleep. Harry wiped the sweat from the omega’s forehead, leaning in to kiss the mark on his neck.

At this angle, he could see a bit of pitch black sky outside the window. He didn’t realize night had descended. He nuzzled into the omega’s caramel hair.

“I love you.” He whispered boldly as he kissed Louis’ forehead and pulled the omega closer so that he could nestle comfortably on Harry’s knot. There was no reply, not like Harry was expecting one, but his heart ached. Longing for Louis to whisper back the same exact words.

～

He woke up to Louis grinding his arse into his cock. He groaned groggily, getting a mouthful of Louis’ hair and realized that the omega had his back pressed flush against his front. The omega was whimpering helplessly, arse wriggling and searching for contact.

“Lou… Fuck…” Harry reached out blindly for the condoms strewn around the bed, sending a silent thank you to the heavens when his hand immediately met crinkling plastic. He managed to slip one on over his hardened cock before Louis was flipping around, pupils blown to the max and straddled his lap.

“Holy shit!” Harry exclaimed as Louis pressed his arse down hard, rubbing his hole against Harry’s straining cock. His hands slipped through the mess of slick running down his hips as he reached up to steady Louis’ sides. The omega panted as he shifted his arse, trying to line his hole up with Harry’s cock.

“Baby, stop! You’re not open yet… Fucking hell…” Harry tried to flip them around so that he could at least give Louis a few fingers before they fucked. But the omega was in his own world as he whined in protest, strong thighs tightening around Harry’s sides, pinning the alpha down onto the bed. Louis let out a triumphant noise when he located the angle and sank, _effortlessly, almost gracefully_ down on Harry’s cock.

The alpha gasped, eyes widening as he felt his cock digging up into Louis’ warmth. He must have been awake for hours before Harry, or maybe just a few minutes, fingering himself open so that he could do _this_ to the alpha. Harry might just die from it all. Louis had opened himself up for him, not anyone else. So that he could have Harry inside of him.

“Fuck… Louis, love you so much, baby…” Harry’s chest heaved with unsaid emotions as Louis began to twist his hips, eyes glassy and lips pinched between his tiny canines as he stared down at the alpha. For a moment, Harry was afraid that Louis might be coherent enough to register his words, but the omega merely moaned as Harry’s cock continued to jab up into his sweet spot. Harry began to move his hips too, thrusting up as the omega grinded down. Both of their mouths fell open in shock at how good it felt. They moved in sync until Louis’ thighs began to shudder and the omega’s movements grew sloppier. Harry’s hands travelled up the omega’s sides to his hard nipples. He pinched them, twisted them a little as Louis choked out a cry, head thrown back and chest pushing out to chase Harry’s fingertips.

“Good omega.” Harry whispered as he thumbed over the buds before pulling Louis down to his chest. He thrust up harshly, feeling Louis’ sharp intake of breath against his neck as the omega whimpered at the penetration. Louis’ cock was trapped between their stomachs and Harry rutted up, creating more friction to help with the omega’s release. He didn’t flip them around because he wanted Louis to go at his own pace.

They came, almost simultaneously and even their moans morphed into one. Harry smiled in content into Louis’ hair, feeling his knot locking tight inside the omega. He suddenly felt the exhaustion seeping into his bones and his alpha purred lazily.

That was when he felt it. Teeth sinking into his bondmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they bonded?! You can REBLOG and LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)


	5. Chapter Five: Jealousy and Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you know which sweater I'm talking about ;) This chapter is connected directly to the last one so if you forgot what happened, feel free to review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want to, since they mean so much to me. Please stay safe and enjoy reading this long chapter!

Harry panicked. Digging his fingers sharply into Louis’ waist as he flipped them, entirely miscalculating the width of the bed and before he could stop the momentum, gravity pulled them to the floor. He landed on the floor with a sickening thud as pain shot through his left shoulder. He gritted his teeth, biting back his cry of pain. He had fallen on his back with Louis perched in his lap, knot still connecting them as Louis let out a scream of discomfort. He could feel his cock tugging uncomfortably against Louis’ tight rim and he assumed the pain for the omega must be ten times worse.

“Shhh… Baby, it’s okay… I’m sorry, shhh, calm down…” Harry rushed to comfort the distressed omega as Louis’ whimpers quieted eventually. He adjusted Louis in his lap so that the knot wasn’t putting pressure on Louis’ rim. _Thank god_ he served as a cushion for the omega during the fall. He would’ve never forgiven himself if he had harmed Louis in any way.

“That was pretty pathetic…” He muttered to himself staring up at the ceiling as they lay there on the floor, the pain in his shoulder dulling as the coolness of the wooden floor seeped into his body. Harry reached up to jerk the covers from the bed, covering Louis so that the omega wouldn’t be cold, still plastered on Harry’s chest.

Louis seemed to have fallen back into sleep, cheek pressed right over Harry’s beating heart. Fingers reaching up, he felt around his right shoulder, close to his collarbone and felt the wetness of Louis’ saliva on the mark he had left behind.

Louis had bitten him. Even though the bite was shallow and not near deep enough to bond them, _still_ , Louis had bitten him. He could’ve chosen Harry’s neck or anywhere on his chest to bite, yet, the omega had gone for the bondmark.

Was it on instinct? Harry pondered wildly, heart still racing and pulse spiking at the memory of Louis’ canines prodding his skin. He wanted to ask the omega, shake him awake and force an answer out of him. But, Louis was in heat and omegas in heat tend to lose themselves, give their bodies up to alphas who they _trust_ would take care of them. Louis would definitely not remember a single thing once he comes out of heat. Harry let out a resigned sigh as he pulled the covers around them. It was his fault for being so in love with this omega. The heartaches never went away, he should be used to them by now. He would move them back onto the bed once his knot softens. For now, he would just have to wallow in his misery and try to go back to sleep.

～

It seemed only a few minutes later when he woke up to Louis panting feverishly and rutting down on his softened cock. He slipped his cock out of the omega, bundling Louis up in blankets and maneuvered them back onto the bed before proceeding to knot the needy omega again. Harry fell instantly asleep, lips pressed into the back of Louis’ neck with the omega’s soft snores filling his ears. Harry had struggled up to draw the curtains so that sharp daylight wouldn’t bother Louis while he was asleep. They continued throughout the night (or was it day?) Fucking, knotting and then falling asleep. Harry had been with omegas, but he had never been with one in heat. The sex was intense and since, _well_ , since it was Louis, he felt like his cock still got hard even when he felt like he had no strength left in him. Once Harry had woken up in desperate need for a wee and Louis had refused to let him go, opting to sit on his dick instead.

“Don’t leave me!” The omega had suddenly burst out and Harry had relented, foregoing his bathroom trip and letting Louis have his way. It was the hottest thing to watch when Louis sat astride him and eased himself on Harry’s cock.

When the omega finally dozed off, he was able to extract his cock from Louis and sprint to the bathroom. There wasn’t one in their room and he had to open the door to cross the dark hallway in order to get to one. When he came back, having relieved himself and feeling refreshed, he saw a tray by their door. It was laden with sandwiches, granola bars and a fruit bowl. There was even a huge jug of iced water sitting beside the tray. Harry hurriedly bent down to retrieve the treats and water. The minute he opened the door, he was greeted with an angry hedgehog which launched itself across the room.

“Wanna fuck!” Louis pushed at Harry’s chest, hair sticking up in all directly and it was so endearing that Harry had to hold back his giggle. He made sure that the water and tray were a safe distance from the omega who was trying to drag him back to bed.

“Lou! Wait a moment, sweetheart, let’s get drink some water and eat something.” Harry protested, the tray wobbling dangerously in his hand. He had to dodge Louis’ attempt to grab him and settled the water and food on the small coffee table. Before he could turn around, he felt hot skin against his back and the next second, Louis had thrown his legs around Harry’s waist and arms around the alpha’s neck. Harry let out an unmanly shriek at the sudden attack and toppled onto the bed. Harry had to pry Louis off his back and pin the omega on the sheets. The omega simply rutted his hips up eagerly, small wrists under his palms felt like they could break if Harry put more pressure into his fingers.

“You gotta eat something first, Lou!” He reprimanded, watching as Louis frowned at Harry’s lack of response to his needy panting.

“No!” The omega shook his head, thrashing in Harry’s hold.

“Fuck, baby, I won’t give you my knot if you don’t eat something first.” Harry argued as Louis’ eyes brimmed with angry tears. He leaned down to kiss the omega, trying to soothe the agitated boy. Louis grew still as he licked apologetically into his mouth, releasing calming pheromones. When the omega finally became pliant, Harry leaned back to retrieve a sandwich from the tray along with a glass of iced water. Louis sipped from the glass when Harry held it up to his lips, but made a face at the sandwich when Harry offered.

“Why not? Looks delicious.” Harry said before shrugging and shoving a bite into his mouth. It was filled with blueberry jam, he realized, as he chewed. The blueberries felt freshly picked and he immediately reached for a second sandwich. Except Louis slapped his hand away. Harry made a wounded noise before frowning at the omega who was flushed and was trying to climb into his lap.

“Knot…” Louis was whispering, eyes hazy and lips pinched between his teeth.

“Have some granola first…” Harry said, reaching over Louis and unwrapping a granola bar. Louis shook his head again, biting at Harry’s shoulder.

“Can’t fuck you if you don’t eat, baby…” Harry coaxed as he bit into another sandwich, prodding the granola bar at Louis’ stubbornly closed lips. He chuckled when Louis jerked his head away, making disgruntled noises.

“Just one bite for me, please.” Harry pleaded as Louis hugged him around the middle and tried to line their cocks up together. He was already half hard, but he wasn’t going to relent as Louis wriggled in his lap, moves too sloppily to create any real friction. The omega whined sadly and glared up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry rolled his eyes, holding back his laughter when Louis aimed his glare at the half eaten sandwich in his hand.

“One bite, Lou.” Harry lowered the octave of his voice and watched as Louis paused for a minute longer before biting down on the sandwich, teeth clamping down on Harry’s fingers. The alpha yelped as sharp teeth dug into his skin. Louis only blinked innocently at him while he chewed.

“Bad omega.” He scolded, nursing his fingers before tackling Louis onto the bed. He got behind Louis on his knees and pushed in two fingers in one go, making the omega moan as he dragged his fingers against the hot walls. This time he wasn’t as gentle when he pushed into the omega, hand gripping the headboard of the bed for support. His other arm circled around the omega’s slim waist to hold him up on his knees as he started to fuck into Louis. With every thrust, his hips slammed against Louis’ arse punishingly as he ducked down to suck bites into Louis’ neck.

“Mmm!” Louis half screamed and moaned when his knot fattened, swelling until it locked down tight. Just like that, Louis came untouched, shooting come into the sheets underneath them.

“You’ve been a bad omega… Not eating your food and causing trouble.” Harry grunted into Louis’ skin as the omega went limp in his hold. He still held the omega upright, carefully shifting Louis to the side with him to avoid the come stained spot on the bed. The omega was silent beneath him, skin still trembling from the aftershock of his orgasm. Harry was still pulsing into the condom when Louis turned his head and nosed into his cheek.

“’M bad…” Louis whispered as he tried to kiss Harry. The alpha avoided those enticing thin lips and watched as Louis pouted cutely.

“Sorry…” Louis said faintly as Harry lay them down. His front was pressed into Louis’ sweaty hot back. Even though he couldn’t see Louis’ face at this angle, he could tell from the tone of his voice that the omega was genuine in his apology.

“If you’re sorry, then you’ll eat this.” Harry reached behind him for the tray and grabbed a granola bar. He watched in amusement as Louis turned his head and devoured the bar. He feed Louis some water to wash down the granola and the omega settled back against his front.

“Thank you for being good.” Harry complimented as the omega’s breath evened out and he laced their fingers together.

～

Harry woke up to the sound of birds chirping faintly outside the window. He groaned into the crook of Louis’ neck as he slipped his softened dick out of the omega. Louis’ brows pinched together at the emptiness, but smoothed out when Harry kissed the wrinkles away. He rolled out of bed quietly before rifling in the duffel bag and finding a pair of joggers. He wasn’t able to find a clean shirt. He gave up trying to find one and opened the bedroom door, running straight into Niall who had a laundry basket full of wet clothes in his hands.

“Good morning!” The Irish greeted, not at all perturbed by Harry’s half nakedness.

“Hi…” Harry couldn’t help but return the contagious smile. “Need some help with that?” He asked when Niall started to walk towards the staircase.

“You sure you should be out here helping me when your omega is back in that room?” Niall asked, laughing when Harry’s eyes darted back to the bedroom door.

“Ummm… I think he’s asleep now. I can help, you look like you need it.” He gestured to the heavy basket.

“Well…” Niall looked down at the basket before shrugging. “If you insist…”

Harry took the basket and headed down the stairs after the Irish. He glanced at the calendar on the wall as they passed the kitchen and out the backdoor. He did a double take.

“It’s already Monday?”

Niall laughed as he trotted through the grass, gesturing for Harry to put down the basket. He started to hang the clothes up on the laundry line stretched between the house and a lone tree in the yard.

“Easy to lose track of time when you two have been fucking like bunnies. It’s already Monday morning.” Niall confirmed as Harry sucked in a sharp breath. According to his original plan, he and Louis should both be sitting in their respective lecture halls by now.

“Holy…” He muttered under his breath as he handed Niall some trousers to hang up.

“Heats are intense and well… I’ve never been with an alpha during a rut, but I can tell you that omegas need a lot of attention during their heats. Your omega might panic if he wakes up to an empty bed. I mean… he might not be in heat, but being in post heat means he would need a lot of comfort.”

Harry’s heart skipped a dreadful beat. “I didn’t know that… I’ve heard that omegas are clingier, but I didn’t know…” His eyes flew up to the bedroom window of the house.

“It’s actually my first time sharing a heat with an omega… I’m new to everything…” He admitted sheepishly as Niall cackled.

“Don’t try to make excuses, mate.”

Harry made a strangled noise as Niall grinned. “Just pulling your leg. You’re alright for an alpha, you know.”

He bent down to get a pair of overalls from the basket for Niall to hang up as they chatted. The breeze brought ripe blueberries and Harry noticed that the yard opened right up into fields of blueberries. It was such a quiet and serene place compared to the bustling of the uni campus.

He was so distracted with the chore at hand that he didn’t notice Niall stiffening. Didn’t even notice the wind bringing the intoxicating scent of lemon black tea. There was a loud echoing bang as the back door was flung open, metal frame bouncing against the wall of the house. Harry dropped the wet towels in his hand at the ear splitting noise and squinted towards the doorway. The alpha’s jaw dropped, cock immediately thickening in his joggers.

Louis was dressed in nothing save for the red oversized sweater, the sweater that belonged to Harry, the one that he had packed, the one that he had imagined the omega in on multiple inappropriate occasions. It barely grazed the top of Louis’ thighs and Harry could see the edge of black boxers peeking out. The collar was wide enough to dip down, showcasing collarbones bruised with lovebites. Harry felt a little dizzy, but also baffled because even in the distance, Harry could tell Louis was absolutely _fuming_.

He could smell his scent in the air too, angry swirls of honeyed tea turned bitter as the omega raced down the steps of the house and started stomping across the grass. Harry swallowed thickly, making a choking strangled noise, because with every stride, he could see bites, bites he had sucked into Louis’ skin, littered across the omega’s exposed golden thighs. Within seconds, Louis had closed the distance between them and was throwing himself right at Harry.

The alpha opened his arms hopefully, skin itching to be pressed up against Louis’. The bond that they have shared during Louis’ heat came bubbling to the surface, making Harry’s alpha uneasy and earning for touch. _But_ , instead of going in for an embrace, like any _normal_ omega would, Louis landed a hard punch right into Harry’s stomach.

He felt the air being knocked out of him as he doubled over, clutching at his abdomen.

“Lou?” He wheezed as the ball of raging omega started to punch him hard in the shoulder. Harry shrank back, trying and failing in vain to protect himself. Louis’ punches actually _hurt_ since the omega liked to hit the gym once in a while to get rid of his pent up energy or when he was pissed at his professors. Harry knew Louis enjoyed taking Body Combat and Fight classes at the local gym, but he didn’t know the omega would use the moves, much less on _him_ of all people.

“Louis! What the fuck!” He cried, dodging an uppercut that came out of nowhere and looked like it could actually dislocate his jaw if he’d let it land. He jumped back, almost tripping over Niall’s laundry basket in his haste.

“You. Left. Me.” Louis was right on his tail and sank three hard jabs into his arm with every word.

“Baby! I didn’t leave you! I was just helping Niall with laundry!” He protested, dancing across the grass as Louis huffed, still swinging at him wildly.

“Oh yeah? Helping _Niall_ with _laundry_? Laundry… Harold, don’t think I don’t know what that means!”

Harry changed tactics, holding out his arms and letting Louis barrel straight into his chest. He hugged the omega close, desperately releasing calming pheromones while Louis struggled against his embrace.

“What’re you on about, baby? Laundry means wet clothes that need hanging up!” Harry jerked his head towards the laundry line hanging above their heads and his gaze lingered on an extremely bemused Niall who was smirking widely, watching the entire scene play out.

“How do I know laundry isn’t code for sex?” Louis demanded into his chest, palms flattening against Harry’s bare chest. “And you’re naked.”

 _Okay,_ maybe he should’ve just thrown on a dirty shirt before helping Niall.

“Do you not trust me, Lou? Why would I go and have sex with someone else when I just spent your heat with you?”

“Because!” Louis pulled back from his chest to glare up at him. The sun rays made Louis’ eyes swim piercing blue. Harry couldn’t help but reach out to tuck Louis’ long fringe behind his ear as the omega froze at his intimate gesture before frowning deeper.

“You always leave me in favor of other omegas!” Louis aimed a heated angry glare in Niall’s direction. “Can’t believe you left me in heat to flirt with some farmer!”

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. “I never do that!” He protested as Louis rolled his eyes, wriggling out of his hold and crossing his arms defensively.

“You always do it!” Louis half screamed, eyes hardening as he clenched his fists. It distracted Harry for a moment because the sweater was so large on the omega’s small frame that it gave Louis sweater paws which honestly shouldn’t be affecting him this much. He shouldn’t be getting hard in the middle of a fight…

“I should be the only omega you’re looking at, dumb alpha!” Louis’ voice seemed to ring through the plains of blueberries. Harry stared as the omega jolted, as if realizing, for the first time, what nonsense was spewing and immediately turned beet red.

“Baby?” His voice was hoarse when he spoke, but Louis was already turning around, practically sprinting back into the shelter of the house. Harry wasn’t going to let him get off the hook that easily.

“I’m so sorry about him… He’s a menace and can be a brat sometimes…” Harry apologized to Niall as he passed the other omega who was shaking in silent laughter.

“Nah mate, that was the most entertaining thing I’ve ever witnessed, deffo beats all the shows on the telly.” Niall’s cackling was still ringing in his ears as he hurried up the stairs and pulled open the back door. Louis had apparently stopped to eavesdrop on the interaction because the omega was still in the kitchen and let out an indignant squeak when Harry grabbed him roughly by the wrist, stopping him from his escape.

“Let go.” The omega tried to tug his wrist from Harry’s fingers, but the alpha didn’t budge.

“What did you mean by that? Why did you say what you just said?” Harry demanded, easily caging Louis against the kitchen counter. The omega avoided his intense gaze, fidgeting with the edge of the sweater before pushing at Harry’s chest.

“Why weren’t you there when I woke up? I felt pathetic when I kept calling out for you…” Harry’s heart dropped with a pang, his alpha scolding him for not taking good care of the omega. But he wasn’t going to break.

“Answer my question, Lou.”

“No! You answer my question first!”

Harry groaned. Sometimes, Louis can be so difficult. His hands flew down to grasp the omega’s waist and lifted him bodily onto the counter. Louis made a high pitched protesting noise when Harry splayed his palms on the omega’s knees to trap him.

“You’re not playing fair, Louis,” Harry’s voice dropped an octave as he watched the omega closely. And saw the way Louis’ skin was flushed, could smell the remnants of heat still clinging onto the omega as his scent grew stronger and more aroused.

“You were the one who was flirting with a farmer.” Louis argued weakly, ducking his head and not meeting Harry’s gaze.

“That’s Niall and he’s the one who _saved you_... He was the only person who would help me when you fainted and he took us here so that you could have your heat somewhere safe. Without him, you might’ve had your heat on the side of the road.” Harry patiently explained, dimpling a little when Louis looked up at this, eyes darting guiltily away as he picked at a string of loose yarn unfurling from the sweater sleeve.

“Still…” The omega protested stubbornly, fingers coming up to grip Harry’s arm as he turned to hide his face.

“You were looking at him instead of me…”

Louis might just kill him with his adorableness. He didn’t care if this side of Louis that he was seeing came from the omega’s heat. All he knew was that Louis was _jealous_ because Harry was paying more attention to another omega in the vicinity. He concentrated on Louis’ scent and could smell the insecurity radiating in it.

“Lou.” He cupped Louis’ face in his hand and brought it up to the light. Louis wasn’t crying, but his baby blues were huge and the uncertainty swimming in them had never been so blatantly obvious.

“What do you need? What do you want me to do to convince you that I am here for you, Lou, not here for Niall or any other omega. You have me here and you just have to tell me what you want.” Harry said as his fingers moved on their own, running over the omega’s cheekbones.

Louis was silent as he stared back at Harry, lips growing redder the harder he bit down on them. The alpha rubbed soothing circles into the omega’s knees, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Wanna…” The omega’s voice was even quieter than a whisper as he leaned forward into Harry’s ear. He could practically feel Louis’ throat bobbing as the omega swallowed hesitantly before burying his face into Harry’s neck. “Wanna be yours.”

The words were breathed into his skin and for a split second, he swore he had imagined them.

“You wanna be mine?” He asked, hands sliding up Louis’ knees to his thighs and thumbing over the marks he had left there. He had to wait a while before he could feel Louis nodding into his neck.

“You can’t be mine.” Harry sighed as Louis’ head snapped up. Harry pretended to sigh heavily again. He knocked his forehead into Louis’, holding back his smile when the omega pouted.

“Why not?” The omega demanded, mouth pulled down into a frown as tears gathered in his ocean blues. How can he be so beautiful… How can he possibly think Harry would ever, _ever_ want someone else…

Harry _had to_ tease him. He pretended to pull away and felt Louis’ hands flying up behind his neck, twisting into his curls. It was the sight of a single tear sliding down the omega’s cheek that made Harry surrender his teasing.

“Not when you already are. _Mine._ Since the moment I saw you, you were mine. Already kissed you, seen you, had my way with you, knotted you during your heat... So why would you ask to be mine when you already are?” He growled affectionately, feeling Louis’ fingers growing lax in his hair.

The omega’s mouth opened in shock, but no words came out. Many emotions flicked across Louis’ face as he searched Harry’s eyes. Before Louis could reply, Harry leaned in to kiss him.

The omega’s tears were barely dried and the salt mixed into the honey made it even sweeter than before as Harry licked over Louis’ lips, slipping his tongue into the omega’s mouth. His hand rose higher up Louis’ thighs and he could feel wetness at the tips of his fingers as he felt along the back of Louis’ boxers. His fingers sank into Louis’ bum possessively as he licked deeper into the omega’s mouth. He pulled Louis closer, almost making the omega lose his seat on the kitchen counter. Louis’ feet locked themselves around his back, bringing their hips flush together. Both of them let out gasps as their clothed cocks made contact, sensitive and hard.

“Don’t think kissing me will make me forgive you.” Louis muttered as Harry pulled back to dimple at him. He got a nipple twist in return when he tried to connect their mouths again for another kiss.

“You’re so pretty when you cry, though.”

This earned him another hard pinch as he hissed, nipples growing hard under Louis’ nimble fingers.

“You’re getting me all worked up, baby…” He whispered into Louis’ hair as the omega shamelessly grinded his hips, making their cocks brush.

“Need your knot.” Louis demanded, pushing himself off the counter and clung to Harry like a koala.

“Are you sure?” He asked dumbly as his hands scrambled up to splay themselves under Louis’ arse, securing the omega against him.

“You were the one who left when I still needed you. Make it up to me now.” Louis accused as he sucked a bite into Harry’s shoulder. The alpha groaned lowly, dizzy with the omega’s thick scent and the way Louis was so desperate for him.

He somehow made it upstairs without busting a nut right there in the hallway since Louis had started to leak slick and was rutting impatiently against him.

He threw Louis bodily onto the sheets, growling as the omega quickly pulled the red sweater off his head, showing off the expanse of golden skin. Louis blinked seductively at him as he widened his knees, revealing his oozing hole and Harry was just _so gone_ for him. Never in a million years had he imagined them being here right now.

He crawled between Louis’ knees, lowering his head and sucked the omega’s hard cock into his mouth. Louis let out a raspy cry, hands fisting his curls as Harry started to bob his head, licking and nipping at the veins lining Louis’ cock. He still tasted like black tea and lemons, yet even more bittersweet and Harry felt starved even as he sucked greedily.

“Harry!” Louis gasped as he swirled his tongue around the tip of the omega’s cock, making it blurt out a stream of precome.

“Gonna come too soon…” Louis complained weakly just as Harry reached out, fingers brushing against the omega’s entrance and pinched the rim muscle. The noises Louis made as he came bounced off the bedroom walls, loud and resounding as Harry lapped at the come he had failed to catch with his mouth.

“Best I’ve ever tasted…” He grunted into Louis’ stomach as he kissed a line up from the omega’s navel to his chest, finding Louis’ mouth and shoving his tongue in, letting the omega taste himself. Louis was still sobbing a little as Harry bite playfully at the omega’s button nose.

“Wanna be yours.” Louis whispered, eyes delirious as Harry’s fingers circled his hole.

“Already mine.” Harry growled before sliding in three fingers all at once. There was a sudden urgency in his pace as he stared down into Louis’ baby blues. The feeling of Louis needing him and wanting him so badly was exhilarating.

As soon as he deemed Louis was open enough, he shoved on a condom, lined up and inched into the omega, letting his cock drag purposefully along Louis’ hot walls. For some reason, the heat was even more intense this time. His eyes rolled back as he pushed in, feeling every contracting muscle as Louis tightened around his length.

The omega mewled in between kisses as Harry bottomed out, sweat dripping from the ends of his curls as he bowed his head to get at the delicate skin of Louis’ collarbones. He was already leaking into the knotting condom as he pulled back and fucked slowly into Louis, throwing the omega’s legs over his shoulders to deepen the angle of his thrusts.

 _I love you._ Another thrust. _I love you._ He leaned his forehead against Louis and met the omega’s dark midnight blues. _I love you._ Like the beating of a thousand drums, the chanting of the devil. The words echoed in his mind over and over again, threatening to spill from his lips as he fucked into Louis. _I love you._

“I…” Harry could feel his knot swelling and tugging at Louis’ rim. The omega clamped down around him, making the alpha groan at the pressure around his cock.

“I…” He _couldn’t_. Simply couldn’t say the words. Just three simple words, such short syllables, yet, they felt too big for his mouth. Louis’ eyes blinked open as his hips stopped their feverish thrusting. Green met blue. Oceans of unsaid things separating them.

“Haz…” The omega breathed as Harry counted the constellation of freckles on his cheek.

“Lou… baby…” _I love you. So in love with you._

The omega gasped appreciatively as Harry thrust in hard.

“I’m… gonna come soon…” He stuttered as he cursed himself for being a coward. Louis simply nodded, unaware of the internal battle Harry was waging against himself. The omega closed his eyes and tilted his head up for a kiss. Harry obliged, covering those thin pink lips with his and tried to show Louis just how much he was loved.

“Alpha…” Came the most sudden and softest moan. It was this magic word that made the cage in Harry’s heart snap open, padlock falling from its restraining hold. He stared down at Louis, right into those clear baby blue eyes and whispered the three forbidden words that he had held so tight to for all these years.

It took only three words to breach the galaxies between two hearts. Harry had crossed the milky way and this time, it wasn’t his hallucination when he heard the same three words echoing back into his ears in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Louis said it back or is Harry imagining it? You can REBLOG and LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)


	6. Chapter Six: We Don't Say What We Really Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know! I have said that this would be the last chapter BUT turns out, I wanna to make it even more angsty so the finale has been postponed... Until next week then, I promise! Surprise, surprise! This chapter is Louis' POV~ Let me know which one you like, Harry or Louis' POV?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks since they mean so much to me and enjoy~

The orange light was too bright. Louis could feel it burning his eyelids and he shifted his head, burying it into the soft pillow pressed against his cheek. The heat, instead of burning his closed eyelids, was now aimed on the back of his head. He could feel himself sweating. He blinked, his vision swimming disoriented for a minute before it came to focus. He was facing the window and there was a crack in the thin curtains. The single harsh ray of sunlight was what had woken him up. He blinked again, body coming to and becoming more aware of his surroundings. He heaved himself onto his elbow, yelping in surprise when something around his waist held him in place. That something turned out to be an arm. A heavy and warm arm that belonged to someone Louis knew all too well. _Harry._ Louis grew impossibly still, his heart betraying him, pounding so fast that he had to take a few deep breaths to steady it. Turning his head slightly, Louis peered behind him. His breath caught a little when he saw the sleeping alpha. Harry was naked, just like he was and… Louis glanced down at his own chest. Right. There were love bites littered across his chest and some around his nipples. He saw the bites on Harry’s chest as well. Like he was looking into a mirror. The alpha’s curls were wild and obscuring half of his face at this angle. His arm was still slung around Louis’ waist and his palm was flattened over Louis’ belly, fingers splayed and radiating possessiveness. His omega felt so safe and was purring while Louis swallowed hard, not daring to move, still half frozen in an awkward position on his elbow.

Last night trickled into his mind, small jagged pieces of memory coming together and forming hazy pictures. He recalled… everything about last night and bits of his heat. Most of the images were filled with Harry looming over him, mouthing at his neck, muttering reassuring words into his ear, kissing him, touching him… Everything just Harry… They had spent Louis’ heat together. They had broken all the rules. Everything that made it possible for them to remain friends despite their genders.

Louis felt like crying when he looked down at Harry. At the way the alpha’s eyebrows were pinched together like he was having a bad dream. The slope of his plump lips, the rise and fall of his chest, the soft curls around his ears.

Louis had to get out of here. Had to stop looking at this alpha who was making him feel things he shouldn’t. He slowly tugged himself out from underneath Harry’s arm, easing a pillow into his place when Harry made a small noise of protest, but remained very much asleep as he clung to the pillow. Louis lifted the edge of the curtain, squinting into the sun outside. Blue filled his vision. The field of blueberries stretched as far as the tip of the horizon, shimmering in the glaring sun, like a blue oasis on the plains of green. Everything emanated tranquility and Louis’ heart slowed as he took in the scene. Looking out onto the blue mirage like scene in front of him, he felt, like he hadn’t in a long time really, _safe and anchored_. His heats always left him miserable. Alone with that ache for the alpha he could never have. But now that said alpha was lying not feet from Louis, all he felt was fear, fear for the future and how Harry would treat him after their shared heat. With one last glance at the bed, he tiptoed out the room, clutching a blanket to his chest in search for the bathroom.

A cold shower always works wonders. Louis rubbed away the come stains on his chest and the dried slick between his legs. His fingers couldn’t help themselves as they traced over the bite marks on his chest and his face grew hot when he discovered more between his thighs and on his hips. He turned his face up towards the water, letting the icy coldness wash away his thoughts. He could still smell Harry’s scent clinging to him as he turned off the shower and dried himself off with a big fluffy towel hanging from the rack. It occurred to him that he had no clothes and that all the clothes in Harry’s duffel bag were dirty and unwashed. He faintly remembered wrinkling his nose at the pile of stinky clothes in the bag and then finding a red sweater among them that didn’t reek as much. He wrapped the towel around him, feeling oddly exposed as he stepped out of the bathroom. Just as he was contemplating if he should go back to the bedroom and just endure the dirty clothes or go downstairs to ask for help, he caught another omega’s scent in the air.

“Oh hey, Lewis.” The half blond half brunette omega Louis remembered seeing yesterday appeared on the top of the staircase and greeted him casually like they had known each other for years.

Louis frowned, drawing the towel tighter around him. “It’s Louis not Lewis.” He spat, a little harsher than he had intended. The omega simply looked at him for a beat before grinning crookedly.

“Lewis.”

Louis shook his head, wet strands of fringe flopping into his eye. He huffed in annoyance, shoving his fringe out of his face.

“It’s pronounced Lou-ee.”

“You know no matter how many times you correct me, I’m still gonna call yer Lewis right?”

Louis fishmouthed at this rude stranger. “Do I even know you?” Louis accused as the omega’s grin widened, looking like it was becoming too big for his face.

“I’m Niall.” The omega gave Louis a thorough once over, making the smaller omega blush a little at this. “And if you don’t wanna run around naked then you should come with me.”

What other choice did Louis have? He could only splutter indignantly as Niall breezed pass him and into the room across the hall from Harry and Louis’ bedroom.

He stood, looking around curiously as Niall flung open his closet doors and was rummaging in it. This bedroom looked homey and the walls were lined with various posters of golfers. Louis’ eyes lit upon the mess of clothes beside the bed. It was lined with tiny cushions and pillows.

He gulped, letting his curiosity get the better of him as he asked, “Is that your nest?”

Niall didn’t even flinch as he continued to dig through his closet, throwing random clothes onto the bed.

“Aha!” He withdrew his head from the depths of the closet and brandished a set of overalls at Louis. “These used to fit me, but I mean,” The omega smirked. “I got taller.”

Louis flushed and he was quick to counter. “Taller but you still nest!”

“Every omega nests, Lewis, it’s our instinct. The omega blood running in our veins, chap. If you don’t nest then you have something wrong with you, just saying.” Niall held up his hands like he didn’t want to offend anyone, but Louis was offended.

“ _I_ don’t nest.”

“That’s because you have an alpha to keep you warm at night, silly.”

“Ha! That’s where you’re wrong, _Neil_.” Louis took a deep breath. “Harry’s not my alpha.” He had meant to say it with force, with his whole chest but it came out weaker, softer, almost like a whisper.

“You expect me to believe that?” Niall snorted as he thrust a plain white Tshirt into Louis’ hands. “As if I didn’t spend two nights trying to slap myself to sleep while he was knotting your brains out across the hall.”

The sentence rang in Louis’ ears and he could only stare, disbelievingly at Niall who just smiled and shrugged. “I got used to it though. Your moaning is quite loud, but you two are cute together so I forgive you.”

Louis was truly rendered speechless as Niall raised an eyebrow at him. “Go on then, get your naked arse into some clothes would you? I don’t want to be responsible for getting my guests sick.”

“We are not together!” Louis finally found his voice and argued stubbornly. Niall just rolled his eyes like Louis was saying nonsense and ushered him into putting on the clothes.

Five minutes later, Louis found himself in overalls as Niall jammed a black snapback into his slightly wet hair. “Now you look the part. A proper farmer.” Niall announced proudly as he stepped back as if to admire his work.

“Why do I need to look like a farmer?” Louis burst out. The overalls were comfortable and had big pockets that he could stuff his hands into. He might not admit it, but he actually liked them.

“Because Harry has agreed to my terms. You lot will help me pick berries in exchange for staying here and using my house for your heat.”

Louis’ head reeled a bit. “Why can’t we just pay you?” He asked as Niall fetched a wide brim straw hat from his closet.

“Cuz that wouldn’t be fun at all. And I need people to help me with the harvest, so better get your arse to work.”

Niall winked at him as he herded Louis out of the room. “Go wake your boyfriend up and we can finally get started. And no,” He wriggled a finger in Louis’ face. “Don’t think you can weasel out of this. Harry’s motorbike is back at the petrol station and only I know where the car keys are.”

“This feels like a horror movie.” Louis said, deadpanned as Niall cackled.

“Trust me, Lewis, picking berries isn’t as bad as you think.”

Louis watched as Niall pranced down the stairs and disappeared from view, leaving him with some shorts and a shirt for Harry to change into. He paused in front of the bedroom door, giving himself a pep talk before opening it. He shouldn’t be afraid. There was nothing to be scared of, he told himself repeatedly. It was just Harry. Harry was just being a friend and helping Louis out with his heat. No biggie. Except Harry had told Louis he was in love with him. And Louis had, he remembered clear as day, said the words back. And he had meant it while he didn’t know if Harry was serious or not since he was too strung on the sex and Harry might just be… good at playing alpha. Harry had been with so many other omegas, it was possible that he was just saying the words to calm them or to satisfy their need to be wanted. Louis slowly approached the bed. Harry had made Louis feel like he was wanted.

The alpha in the sheets was now on his stomach, head hidden in the crook of his arm as he snored softly.

“Haz.” Louis called and when Harry didn’t stir, he sighed and got onto the bed to push gently at Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry. Wake up… There is a loony omega downstairs who is forcing us to pick berries.”

Still no response. Harry merely grumbled something into the pillow and shied away from Louis’ hand.

“Harry! If you don’t wake your knothead up, I will—”

Louis’ threat died in his throat when Harry jerked awake, green eyes flashing as a big hand flew out to grasp Louis around the wrist and tugged him roughly forward. The world spun as Louis shouted out, struggling and failing to escape the alpha’s hold. The omega found himself being pinned onto the bed as Harry’s curls tickled his cheeks. Hot breath fanned over his face as he found himself drowning in green.

“You will what?” The alpha’s voice was gravelly and so deep that it sent Louis spiraling, his omega taking over as he bit back a whine. Harry’s pupils were a little blown as he stared down at Louis. How could Louis function when Harry was staring at him so intensely, as if Louis was the center of his world?

“I will…” Louis replied weakly, stopping mid-sentence when he felt a warm palm cupping his face and a thumb running itself over his lips.

Harry looked at him like he needed permission and Louis was just… He was the loser, would always be the loser. A sucker for Harry. Because he was in love with his alpha best friend. So in love that he couldn’t, for the life of him, push Harry away and tell him to stop. So what could he do but close his eyes, unable to tolerate another minute lost in the forest in front of him.

Soft lips met his, drawing his breath away. A simple chaste kiss that left melting ice cream on Louis’ lips. That was what Harry was to him. Mint chocolate ice cream in the summer and Louis wanted it even more in the winter.

“Hi.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips when the alpha finally pulled away, eyes now more lucid as he looked down at Louis. He had no idea that Louis was losing it. No idea that even though they had shared a heat, this kiss, when both of them were very much themselves, meant so much more.

“Hi yourself.” The omega put a hand on the center of Harry’s lean chest and pushed him back. He needed air. The alpha relented, sitting back and stretching, cracking his bones.

“You look cute.” Harry said, dimpling at Louis when the omega glared at him.

“Niall forced me to wear it. Said I look more like a farmer this way.”

“A very grumpy and cute farmer then.” Harry teased as Louis chucked the clean clothes Niall had found at the alpha.

“You know I hate gardening!”

Harry laughed, catching the clothes easily, almost _sexily_. His dimples flashed.

“I would hardly call picking berries _gardening_ , Lou, you are too dramatic. It’d be fun.”

Louis rolled his eyes, suppressing his fond as he aimed another glare at the alpha. Neither of them mentioned the kiss or Louis’ heat. It was better this way, Louis convinced himself. Pass it off like it had never happened. The familiar numbing stabs of pain in Louis’ heart would never go away. He watched as Harry got dress, eyes tracking the rippling of his strong muscles and averting his gaze when Harry glanced at him.

“Come on then, little one.”

He let himself be pulled to his feet and ignored the ache when Harry leaned down to kiss his forehead sweetly.

～

Picking blueberries seemed easy when Niall showed them. Just pinch the stem and twist. Yet somehow Louis was doing poorly at it. Niall chuckled amusedly when Louis accidentally pinched too hard and splattered his overalls with blue juice as Niall plucked the berry from his fingers, dropping it into the “no good” bucket.

“Shit…” Louis cursed as Niall laughed.

“You are really not good with your hands, Lewis. You’ve gotta be patient and gentle with them.”

“Shut up, Neil.”

Louis succeeded in plucking a handful of berries without crushing them and Niall clapped sarcastically. He sent the other omega tumbling onto his arse in the dirt with a shove.

“I’m done.”

He looked up and saw Harry setting down two buckets full to the brim with blueberries beside Niall. The alpha’s curls were peeking out from underneath the straw hat and there were streaks of dirt across his cheeks. Louis’ eyes flicked to Niall. Surely, the Irish omega would find this alpha attractive. The all too familiar sour taste of jealousy made its way up Louis’ throat. He ducked back down to focus on his berries instead. He was finally reaching the end of the row assigned to him.

“They look great, H. You’re a natural compared to this disaster here.”

Louis rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands. “For god’s sake, Neil. Cut me some slack, I just went through heat.”

“That’s not a valid excuse, Lewis. Your heat has got nothing to do with the way you’re squeezing my berries too hard.”

Louis jolted a little in surprise when Harry crouched down beside him, bringing the scent of musky sweetness, of safety, of home wafting into Louis’ nose.

“Here, baby, let me help.” Strong tanned forearms brushed his as Harry leaned forward to skillfully pluck a handful of berries from their stems.

Louis could only watch the alpha in his glory, radiating delicious and heady scent as he worked.

“Earth to Lewis. You can’t just make your alpha do all the work. I expect you to finish two more rows, mate.”

Your alpha. _My alpha_. Louis shook his head, clearing it and got to his feet, shaking a little even though it felt like it was a hundred degrees in the burning sun.

“I’ll start the next row then. Harold’s got this one covered.” He said and shuffled as far away as he could so that Harry’s scent couldn’t reach him.

He didn’t miss the way Harry frowned and the wind brought hints of concerned pheromones as he worked on the new row of berries.

～

“I wanna take you lads out tonight.” Niall said as he stirred the pot of soup sitting on the stove. Louis was leaning against the counter, watching as Harry chopped bell peppers at lightning, chef worthy speed.

“But I thought we’re cooking?” Harry said, knife pausing mid chop as he glanced at Niall who grinned.

“Yeah, we’re eating here and then having a pint in town. My friend owns the coolest pub there is. You have not lived until you try the beer there.”

“Beer is the same everywhere.” Louis argued, earning a pinch in the arm from Niall who just laughed and dodged Louis’ slap.

“Not the beer at Ed’s. He’s got the best.” Niall insisted as he flicked off the stove, deeming the soup ready.

“A pint wouldn’t hurt.” Harry said as he lifted the chopping board and dumped the peppers into the frying pan, making it sizzle. Louis frowned. To Harry, a pint never hurts. Not when there’s a pub, a dance floor, a pretty omega to grind against.

Louis wanted to be difficult. He didn’t want to go. He wanted Harry to cuddle him upstairs and to take him home come sunrise. Wanted Harry all to himself, just like he had when he was in heat.

“I have a TA class at nine, Harold.” He said, watching as Harry merely shrugged.

“I’ll make sure you make it, baby. Don’t worry about Paul chewing your arse. I’ve got you.”

Louis opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn’t think of anything. Because he knew, Harry would get him home on time. When Harry Styles says he’s got you, _he's got you_. It is what it is.

“Fine.” He said, biting his tongue when Niall cheered and slung an arm around him.

“Let’s party like there’s no tomorrow, Lewis!”

“Why the fuck not.”

Louis still didn’t meet Harry’s eyes all the way through dinner. Maybe it was a sign from God, telling him that it was time to find a nice alpha who would take care of him the way Harry does, maybe out here in the countryside, there’s someone out there for Louis.

～

“Baby… We’re here.” He had fallen asleep, squeezed into the seat between Niall and Harry. His head was propped on Harry’s shoulder and he turned to nose into Harry’s jacket. _Don’t leave, be mine._ Louis blinked and sat up, wiping at the drool on the corner of his mouth. A neon sign stood out sharply in the night.

“It looks crowded.” He observed groggily as he rubbed at his eyes. The pub seemed to pulse with energy and the door was wide opened as more people shoved themselves inside.

“Where’s Niall?” He asked, yawning as Harry took his hand and pulled him out of the car.

“He’s already gone inside. I bet he’s already on his third pint by now. You were sleeping too soundly, I didn’t wanna wake you up too soon.”

The night air was crisp and fresh, so different from the polluted city air. Louis bet he would be able to see stars. He tipped his head back and saw some, winking above him even in the glare of the streetlamp. There was bound to be a thousand more if they go to a place with no light. Out in the grassy plain. Somewhere private. Somewhere, just him and Harry. Somewhere Harry might kiss him again.

“Lou…” He shook the thoughts clouding his mind and looked over at the alpha. Harry looked good. Really good in Niall’s brother’s loose cargo pants and an oversized black shirt.

Louis realized he felt drunk even though he hadn’t even drunken anything. He had been too lazy to change out of the overalls and now he felt stupidly underdressed for a night out. The white Tshirt underneath the overalls was stained with blueberry juice.

“If he’s already sloshed, then what’s the point?” Louis asked as he started towards the crowded pub. Fingers closed around his wrist. He looked back at Harry who was watching him, gaze heavy and heated, expression too hard to decipher.

“What?” He cocked his head to the side.

“You… you should put on some scent neutralizers.”

Louis hadn’t expected the alpha to say _this_ of all things.

“Why should I?” He asked, brows pinching. Harry toed at the ground, lips forming a tight line.

“Your scent… It’s still pretty strong.”

Louis tugged his wrist out of Harry’s hand. He knew his friend was just looking out for him, but all he felt was annoyance at the way Harry was treating him like they were a couple. When clearly, they weren’t. And would never be.

“It won’t matter anyways. The pub’s packed. Pretty soon, my scent will be lost in all the scents inside the place.”

Harry was silent for a minute. Louis sighed, turning to start walking towards the pub door and was tugged back _again_.

“For fuck’s sake, Haz, I don’t wanna put on goddamn neutralizers! It’d be a waste anyways! That shit isn’t cheap, you know, and would you quit playing mum already? I can handle myself just fine!”

“Do you love me?”

Louis’ breath stuttered.

“Because you said you did. Last night. I just wanna know… Did you… _Do_ you mean it?” Harry’s eyes were earnest, round and doe-like. Emerald green piercing Louis’ soul and Louis was so afraid, scared shitless even.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Not out here in the middle of the goddamn sidewalk. A group of rowdy betas pushed pass Louis, one of them jostling his shoulder and the guy just smirked at him, blowing him a kiss as he walked away.

Louis felt sick to the pit of his stomach. “Harry…” He couldn’t bring himself to look at his best friend. A growl. His head snapped up and he followed Harry’s line of vision. The alpha was growling a little as he shot daggers at the retreating beta’s back.

“It’s a simple yes or no question, Louis.”

The omega startled as the alpha turned back to him. Harry shifted forward so they were standing too close for comfort. Louis had to tip his head a little if he wanted to see the expression Harry was making.

“I…” He couldn’t. Not when what they had was so good. If Harry knows Louis is in love with him, he would leave. This time, never coming back. Because Harry never stays, not after taking an omega. Harry never stays. In order to make him stay, Louis was going to do whatever it takes. Even if it meant lying and pretending.

Before he could say anything, Harry was stepping away. Louis could no longer feel the warmth seeping from the alpha. The musky smell of home was gone with the wind.

“I think I know the answer.” Harry muttered and he was walking away. Just like that. Getting lost in the sea of bodies inside the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? As always, you can REBLOG and LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)  
> 


	7. Last Chapter: Stars and Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. The angsty finale is here. I hope it is not too cliche and really hope you like it! Please stick around for the bonus chapters, there will be one from Zayn's POV and a fluffy one in which H&L go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks since they mean so much to me! Stay safe and wear your masks.

Harry was on his fourth drink and he still felt too sober. He didn’t know where Niall had disappeared to and he certainly didn’t know where Louis was. He tapped the counter to get the bartender’s attention, signaling for another drink. The look on Louis’ face when he had turned to leave was heartbreaking. What was he fucking playing at anyways? Louis has an alpha already. He would never, in a million years, leave Zayn for Harry. No… So what was he thinking? He jolted when the bartender slammed down another pint. He vaguely remembered he had asked for some scotch, but whatever.

“Hey mate, you look like you’re down in the dumps. Fancy signing up for open mic night?” The red headed beta bartender was looking pitifully at him as he swallowed a mouthful of beer. He frowned.

“Nah, I don’t sing…” He explained lamely.

The bartender shrugged, mixing some sort of elaborate concoction before putting it down, more gently, this time, in front of Harry.

“My treat. It’ll get all the blood working. Open mic night is what gets me pub so many customers. We had a chap that went virally famous the other night. Brought in real good business.”

“Ummm… thank you?” Harry was at a loss, but he sipped the concoction anyways, gasping audibly when the burn of alcohol trailed down his throat. He couldn’t hold back the cough and scrunched his face up in distaste.

“Just call for Ed if you ever change your mind about the singing.” The beta, Ed, Harry presumed, saluted him and shuffled to the other end of the counter to serve up more pints.

Harry stared after the guy for a minute before throwing back the last of the concoction.

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time.” A light melodic voice sounded out to his left. Harry turned and looked into the ocean blues of Louis’ eyes. His mouth fell open and he blinked. The ocean blues slowly, very slowly began to swirl with green, turning turquoise. He blinked again. He could feel the alcohol now, the pounding of blood in his ears.

“Excuse me?” He was confused. The omega in front of him didn’t smell like honeyed black tea or hyacinths, instead there was a foreign smell of something like passion fruits. This wasn’t the omega he wanted even though for a split second, he had resembled Louis.

The omega swept his black fringe from his forehead and smiled softly up at him.

“Let me rephrase what I just said then.” His voice was still light and cheerful, unperturbed by Harry’s confusion. “You look like you need someone to show you a good time.” He didn’t know if it was the smell emanating from the omega or the alcohol burning his system, he had to lean back against the counter to steady himself.

“Sorry, I’m not… up for it…” He apologized, wincing a little at his awkwardness.

“Not even just one dance?” The omega was persistent and as he turned, his side profile threw his face into half shadow and for a splitting second, Harry saw a flash of baby blues.

Fuck it.

“I have to warn you…” Harry stifled a hiccup into his fist as the omega giggled at this. “I might trip you since I’m not really… steady.” He explained, tapping his finger against the empty glasses on the counter.

“Oh, I won’t blame you.” The omega said winking, holding out his hand suggestively to Harry. The alpha chewed on his lips before shrugging and taking it. The warmth and the roughness of the hand was different from what he was used to, but when did it ever matter anyways, he thought bitterly.

～

Louis stood, he didn’t know how long, on the sidewalk. He didn’t know where to go. He wanted to storm into the pub, grab Harry by his lovely curls and declare his love for the alpha in front of everyone. He also wanted to just go home, crawl under the covers and just pretend nothing happened between them.

“Lewis!” An energetic shout sent him jumping a little when Niall came bursting out of the pub. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, mate! Harry’s already inside getting to know Ed, you should too!”

Louis frowned as Niall began pulling him by the arm. “Who’s Ed?” He couldn’t help but ask, trying to keep the jealousy tone from spiking his voice.

“The best bartend there is.” Niall grinned, pushing through the bodies and dragging Louis behind him.

“Neil…” Louis hissed as he almost tripped over more than one pair of feet. He felt like he was suffocating as he stumbled through the bodies. He yelped when someone staggered back and pushed him forward. He had to grab Niall for support and was just shaking his fringe out of his eye, ready to turn back and yell at the offending stranger. He looked up and his voice died in his throat.

The dance floor was a sea of bodies. The disco lights blurring all the edges and casting shadows over the dancing crowd. Letting them lose themselves in the music. But the light can’t hide. Can’t hide the familiar shape of a certain alpha. Harry’s curls were a mess, fringe obscuring his face and ends curling with sweat as he leaned into the grinding omega in front of him. The omega tipped his neck invitingly to the side.

Louis turned away. He couldn’t stand to watch anymore. The music made the floors tremble, echoing up into the soles of Louis’ worn sneakers. He felt like the floor could easily turn into the ocean and just drown him whole. He wouldn’t even care. The ache, that he knew all too well, began swelling up in him, like an old friend bringing the tides of memories. The ache to be the one Harry was holding.

He closed his eyes, feeling them burn a little with unshed tears and buried his face in Niall’s back. Why was he even surprised? It was a story, played by a broken record. A song even. Yes, a song instead of a story. A song of heartache. Niall, even as drunk as he was, seemed to sense Louis’ sadness rolling off of him because he had stopped his manic laughter and was still against Louis, letting the smaller omega breathe into his shirt.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Niall whispered, taking a hold on Louis’ arm again, gentler this time and pulled him through some doors that led to the back of the pub. The noises faded immediately, the walls blocking out everything as Louis leaned against the doors. He wished they could block out his thoughts as well.

Niall was greeting a red headed beta with a hug and there was also another guy, an alpha by the smell of him, who was strumming a guitar and humming quietly.

“Hey, I’m Ed.” The beta approached Louis and he could only smile weakly. He was glad he didn’t cry. He was better than that, he reminded himself as he reached out a slightly shaking hand to Ed.

“Louis.”

“We have the same name, except you choose to make yours Frenchy and fancy.” The alpha in the corner hollered, earning a hearty slap on the back from Niall.

Louis frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s Lewis.” The alpha said strumming a chord. “My name.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Louis who was gawking at him as he uncapped a pen with his teeth and then scribbling something down on his notepad.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Louis said, turning to Niall who was shrugging.

“I have two Lewises in my life. What can I say?”

It turned out Lewis was an up-and-coming songwriter and singer. His voice sounded so different when he sang compared to when he was just talking nonsense. The alpha’s deep voice distracted Louis’ wandering thoughts away from someone else.

“I’m working on this piece right now. It’s actually all written down. Just haven’t performed it live yet. I’m thinking tonight might be the night.” Lewis tapped his pen on a page and beckoning Louis to sit closer. The omega peeked over the alpha’s shoulder as he crossed out a few words.

“It certainly is. Come on, you’ll be first up, mate.” Ed said, nodding eagerly. “No one is signing up for open mic.” He tacked on, shaking a piece of blank paper hopefully under Lewis’ nose. The alpha batted him away, huffing in annoyance.

“Come on, lads, I need some ideas.” Lewis snapped his fingers under Niall’s nose. The Irish had been drinking from an endless supply of Guinness.

“Ask the other Lewis, mate, I’m not as experienced as him.” Niall said, wiggling his brows at Louis who flushed and crossed his arms defensively.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He protested, pushing away the bottle of Guinness that Niall was trying to press into his hands.

“What’s love to you, Lewis?” Lewis asked him, turning fully to face him and studying him. Louis felt like he was squirming under a microscope. He didn’t know what came over him as he opened his mouth.

“Love is the numbing of pain.” He let out a breath. Lewis stared at him. He could feel Niall stilling and Ed became quiet, no longer complaining about the lack of open mic entries.

“Lou…” Niall sighed. “You need a fucking drink, mate.”

“I can’t agree more.” Ed said, rushing to mix a drink for Louis. The omega blushed, seemingly realizing what he had said.

“Forget it. I was being stupid. Just forget what I just said!” He said sharply to Lewis who was already scribbling furiously.

“I will not forget it, Lewis, too late. Coz you’re a genius. It’s bloody brilliant.” Lewis said with finality as the omega tried to snatch away the note pad. He capped his pen with a click and brandished the notepad into the air.

“I’ve fooking done it!”

“So tonight is the night?” Ed clapped his hands together as Lewis winked at the beta.

“It is. But our star won’t be me. No, my dear Ed.” Lewis turned to Niall, face splitting into a wide Cheshire cat grin.

Niall seemed to have caught on to whatever unspoken thing that passed between him and the alpha. “Oh yes.” Niall said slowly, grin matching Lewis’. “There is someone much more suitable for the role.”

Louis had no idea what was coming as he swallowed the drink Ed thrust into his hands.

“You’ll need it.” The beta breathed as he looked at Louis with shining eyes.

～

It occurred to him out of the blue. He hadn’t even asked for the omega’s name. He tightened his grip on the omega’s hip, trying to get his attention as they swayed.

“What’s your name?” He had to bend down his head, close to the omega’s ear in order to make himself heard over the din. The music was honestly way too loud. His ears might just split open. The omega didn’t respond, merely swished his hips and let Harry’s nose bump into his exposed neck. The sudden powerful scent of passion fruits made his head reel.

“I can be whoever you want me to be.” The omega whispered as Harry made to pull away. He stared down into the turquoise blue, watching them swirl and the colors were blending, morphing into the ocean on a good day. The alcohol, the scent, the bodies around him were all that he could feel and see. But not what he wanted. He wanted…

“Lou.” He couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t stop the name from pressing against his lips.

The omega was silent in his arms, but then he turned around and wrapped his hands around the back of Harry’s neck, pulling the alpha down a little.

“Then that’s who I’ll be.”

Harry found himself looking into baby blues.

Just then, there was a crackle of static. The music was turned down a notch, causing some people to groan in protest.

“Alright, folks, don’t worry, the party isn’t over yet! But as you all know, tonight is open mic night and we have some new singers lined up, ready to give us all a good show.”

The red headed bartender Harry had briefly met at the bar was standing up on the raised platform in front of the dance floor. There was an old dust covered piano beside the stage and a brown haired alpha was sitting at it, tapping away at the keys. The crowd cheered and began to move towards the stage.

“Someone really signed up for it?” He asked in wonder as he watched on.

The omega laughed, sound still foreign to Harry’s ears.

“Yeah, this pub is famous for it, you know. Maybe you’ll see the singer on telly tomorrow.”

Ed was shouting something about a first timer and a new song of sorts when a couple bumped into Harry from behind and he had to wind his arms around the omega in order not to send them falling to the ground. His hand brushed against the sliver of exposed skin where the omega’s tight shirt was riding up. He felt it. The cool sharp end of metal.

“You…” He breathed. “You have a belly ring?”

Although the light was too dim for him to really make out the omega’s face, he could have sworn the guy grinned smugly.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s…”

It was sending a stream of images into his head. Like a shot of morphine. Louis’ ring would be sapphire. To match his eyes. Or hell, it could be anything. Anything would look good on Louis. Harry would take it between his tongue and tug it gently. He licked his lips. He could practically taste the slick that would pulse out of the omega at his action. He would mouth and mark around the ring, make Louis cry for it, make him beg for it. The walls of his mind were filled with Louis and it seemed he couldn’t escape. He felt like he could actually hear the omega in his mind. His voice, raspy, lovely and _just right_ seemed to be trickling into Harry’s ears. He must be going insane, he thought pathetically.

“This song…” The omega in his head was saying. “Is for the knothead who I love and sometimes, I really fucking wish I don’t.” Louis took a deep breath.

**_I need somebody to heal_ **

**_Somebody to know_ **

**_Somebody to have_ **

**_Somebody to hold_ **

**_It's easy to say_ **

**_But it's never the same_ **

**_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_ **

The voice, he wasn’t imagining it. Harry’s eyes snapped open. He felt like someone had slapped him awake. He felt never felt more sober as he stood up straight, arms falling from around the omega and his eyes found the stage up front. No, he wasn’t imagining it.

Louis was singing. Eyes squeezed shut as he sung his heart out. A song about heartache. About needing someone. About being loved. About Harry.

_This song is for the knothead who I love and sometimes, I really fucking wish I don’t._

Louis loves him. And he was so beautiful. A single blue jewel underneath the bright lighting.

“Lou…” Harry gasped softly as he watched. The omega was gripping the mic in front of him so hard that the veins stood out on the back of his hands. The mic stand was set a little too tall for him so he had to rise on his tip toes to reach. Harry’s heart burst with every word that tumbled out of those lips of the angel.

**_Now the day bleeds_ **

**_Into nightfall_ **

**_And you're not here_ **

**_To get me through it all_ **

“So that’s your Lou?” The omega he was dancing with was smiling softly up at him now.

“Yeah. That’s my Lou.” Harry breathed.

**_I let my guard down_ **

**_And then you pulled the rug_ **

**_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_ **

“Go get him then.” There was gentle push in the middle of his back and he stumbled forward. He didn’t look back as he shouldered his way towards the stage. Eyes never leaving Louis.

～

The song, when Lewis had sang it to the room, instantly connected with Louis. That feeling of really understanding what Lewis was crooning about made Louis realized that maybe he wasn’t alone after all. People out there who write songs like this, they feel the same ache.

“This song feels so real.” Louis mumbled after Lewis sang the final lyrics.

“It’s real because you’re living it?” Lewis asked lightly, fingers stilling against the guitar. Louis stared back at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t freak out.” Lewis said chuckling, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “I’m living it too.”

He didn’t even know what he was doing. All Louis knew was that Niall had pushed him onto the stage after Ed’s introduction. Lewis was sitting down at the piano beside the stage. Everything was happening too fast. Louis could barely remember the lyrics.

Then the lights hit him and he had to close his eyes against their brightness.

“This song…” He had to pause to catch his breath. “Is for the knothead who I love and sometimes, I really fucking wish I don’t.”

To his surprise, the lyrics welled up in him and flowed, like steady creek water down the mountain. He felt it seeping out of him. Along with the words, it brought the aching longing.

He just lets it go. Harry was probably already in a taxi with the omega wrapped around him. So why the fuck does it matter anyways?

As he reached the last note, his voice wavered and died into only a tremor. He wasn’t expecting the pub to burst into applause and whistles. He blinked open his eyes, squinting against the light directed at him. Lewis was grinning and whistling along with the crowd as Ed shouted something into the mic.

He had never thought he would be doing this. Dressed in blueberry stained overalls and singing in front of a crowd in the middle of the countryside. Zayn would probably never believe him if he told the alpha the experience. His gaze swept over the crowd.

Then, all he could see was green.

Harry was standing right there. At the very front with his chest pressed against the tiny raised stage. Bodies around him were dancing now as Ed cranked the dance music back up, but Harry wasn’t with anyone else. It was strange because Louis was always the one tipping his head and looking up at the taller alpha. Right now he was staring into Harry’s eyes from above. He took a step back, stumbling a little against the carpet.

The alpha had a strangely determined look on his face. His eyes were hooded as he stared right back at Louis. _Lou._ He watched Harry’s mouth formed around the word. Suddenly, he felt the nausea hitting him, choking the back of his throat. He whipped around and rushed down the stairs, flinging himself through the doors that led to the back room. He was running, but he didn’t know what he was running from.

～

“Louis!” Harry shouted as soon as Louis ran off of the stage.

“Fucking move!” He swore, elbowing a drunk alpha out of his path as he attempted to run after the omega. He cursed a few more times before finally reaching the doors where Louis had disappeared behind.

“Oi, knothead!” He turned and saw Niall who was swaying a little on his feet. He braced himself.

“Run faster would ya?” Harry’s jaw dropped at the comment before he managed to pull himself together and nod firmly.

“Thanks, Ni.” He said quickly and rushed through the doors.

The hallway behind the doors was empty. It smelled like stale tobacco with just a faint scent of honeyed tea clinging in the air. He rushed down the long hallway and saw a door banging close. He gripped the doorknob and jerked it open.

“Louis!” He shouted and found his feet slipping down some stairs. A gust of chilly wind rushed through his curls as he turned his head frantically from side to side, trying to decipher the path Louis had chosen to take. Then he saw the omega.

Louis was striding down the sidewalk, head bent and arms hugging himself as he quickened his pace at the shout of his name.

Harry rushed to follow, jogging and catching up to the omega.

“Lou.” He said, reaching out, but before his fingers could touch, Louis was jerking his arm out of reach. Eyes, like the mirage of water, an oasis you see in the desert, burned as they locked with Harry’s.

“Don’t touch me.” The omega hissed. His eyes were a little red, but he wasn’t crying.

“Louis.” Harry whispered pleadingly as the omega turned his head before starting to stomp away again.

“I want you to stop and listen to me.” Harry said desperately as he followed the omega.

“Can you just leave me alone…” Louis was saying although his scent said otherwise. His scent was begging for comfort, for attention and for safety.

“I really don’t wanna use my voice on you.” These words made the omega skid to a halt.

“You wouldn’t.” Louis’ tone was sharp and accusing as he stared up at Harry. This was his only chance. Under the winking stars, in the middle of nowhere.

“Lou… I love you.” He whispered, watching as stormy blues widened.

“I love you and you love me. So why are we doing this? Fighting over nothing?” He insisted, spreading his arms, in hopes Louis would walk into them.

Louis took a big step away. “Clearly, your love isn’t the same as mine. If it is, then why do you smell like some other omega? Don’t touch me when you fucking smell like someone else!” Louis spat, eyes shimmering now as he turned resolutely away.

“What?” Harry spluttered, arms falling to his sides. He lifted the front of his shirt to his nose. Passion fruits. Tropical country.

“It wasn’t like that!” Harry explained as Louis snorted in disbelief.

“I’m fucking done with crying over you, Harold. So just, just leave me alone.” Louis breathed. The omega began to walk away again, but this time, Harry wasn’t going to let him. He felt the rage bubbling to the surface now.

“You think you have the right to accuse me of that? Louis… I’m not the one who has a fucking boyfriend. Or did I give it to you so good during your heat that you forgot all about Zayn?” He knew bringing the alpha up in the conversation would trigger a reaction out of Louis. It was him toeing at an unknown territory, but Harry was done. He wanted answers and he was getting them today.

The omega bristled, whipping back and crowding into Harry’s space. “Zayn’s not! He’s not my boyfriend. He’s not _my anything_. He’s just a friend.”

Harry let out a bark of crazed laughter. “Lou, you’re fucking joking. Zayn! The alpha that comes over,” _Into our space. In between you and me._ “To cuddle you almost every night! The alpha that fucking touches you all the time. You’re telling me he’s not your boyfriend? You think I’m that fucking dumb?”

“He doesn’t touch me the way you do! He’s a good friend who comes to help me with my deprivation!” Louis was screaming now, hands pushing at Harry’s chest as he heaved deep breaths.

Deprivation. Harry’s mouth fell open and his brain felt sluggish as they absorbed the words. “You… You have touch depri?”

Louis looked like he was on the edge of a breakdown and even though there were still no tears yet, Harry could see that the omega was struggling to hold them back.

“I’m not fucking proud of it. You’re the one who gave it to me anyways! You touch me then you fuck off and go kiss someone else. All you do is leave!” The omega’s breath stuttered.

“I leave because I can’t stand the sight of you with Zayn!” Harry shot back, feet staggering against the cemented sidewalk as Louis pushed him again.

“Zayn’s with me because you come back home smelling like omega every other night!”

“I fucked other people because I couldn’t have you. I thought you were taken, that you were going to marry Zayn and have pups with him! Why didn’t you just tell me he’s just a friend!”

Louis fell silent, biting down hard on his thin pink lips.

“You were the one who assumed he was my boyfriend! I never said he was!” Louis countered. Voice growing weak as his small hand stilled against Harry’s chest, flattened right over his heart as Louis managed to give him one last halfhearted shove.

“If you had asked me to stay, I would have. I wouldn’t have left you if you had told me. I would’ve given you everything and you know it. So why didn’t you tell me?” Harry reached up to take Louis’ hand in his. The warmth, the weight of it, _so fucking right_. He slipped his fingers in between Louis’, feeling the soft smaller, slender fingers twitching in his. Louis stared at their laced hands.

“You’re blaming me for not telling you, but you could’ve told me too! You could’ve just said you love me…”

The first drop of tear fell on the back of Harry’s hand as Louis averted his eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m a coward, Lou. I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was giving you touch depri. I’m sorry for everything.” More tears. Like a broken roof on a pouring day.

“I’m sorry too.” The omega whispered and Harry pulled him closer and pressed his lips into Louis’ temple. This was his omega all along. That had never changed.

～

Louis was no stranger when it came to being in Harry’s arms. But this time it felt so different. For the first time, he felt like he belonged there, truly have a space in which no one would be able to take away from him.

“I can’t believe you sang to me in front of all those people.” His alpha mumbled into his hair and Louis buried his nose into Harry’s chest. Taking in the smell of home.

“To be fair, I was forced into it.” He grumbled.

“Your voice is beautiful, baby, everything about you is beautiful.” Harry’s voice washed over him and Louis had to hold back his sigh of content.

“You think I’d forgive you in return for those pretty words?” He asked, pulling back and rolling his eyes dramatically.

Harry laughed as he locked his fingers behind Louis’ waist, not letting the omega step further away from him.

“I know it’ll be hard for you to truly forgive me for giving you touch depri. But I’m gonna take care of you from now. _Properly._ I won’t ever make you feel like you will need someone else. You don’t need anyone else, Lou.”

Louis looked up and the stars never looked so promising.

“I don’t want anyone else.” He muttered, rising on his tip toes to press a kiss to the corner of Harry’s plump lips. The alpha dimpled before cupping his face.

They kissed until Louis couldn’t feel his lips and lost all sense of direction. He was floating in Harry’s touch, the pressure of his lips and his heavenly smell of home.

～

“Paul is going to slit my throat.” Louis complained as Harry secured the duffel bag to the back of the bike. They had ended up staying one more night at Niall’s and Harry just couldn’t bring himself to wake the omega in his arms. What happened last night had exhausted the both of them and what better way to make it all go away than cuddling with the love of his life?

“You say that every time, Lou. That grumpy old fuck will just nag a little. He won’t do any harm.” Harry reassured before leaning in and stealing a kiss as Louis pretended to put a fight. Niall had driven them back to the petrol station. Harry was relieved to find Deborah still parked in the car park, free of scratches and safe from harm.

“And besides, you have the perfect excuse, just say you were in heat.” Harry muttered, ducking down to kiss the omega again as he handed Louis the pink helmet.

“He’ll still bitch about it.”

Harry smirked. “Then just come home after his bitching and let me fuck the frustration out of you.”

He swallowed Louis’ noise of protest and tugged the omega closer so that he could dip a finger into his joggers. Louis moaned a little when Harry’s wandering finger slipped further down his arse.

“We should get going. I have a paper due tomorrow.” The alpha sighed before pulling reluctantly away. The omega made a disgruntled noise, pushing his arse back at Harry’s finger.

“You’re the one who started it!” Louis shot back as the white pickup truck pulled up next to the bike.

“The poor clerks look like they might actually call the police on you guys for public indecency.” Niall leaned out of the window and earned himself a slap on the shoulder from the omega.

“Fuck off, Neil!” Louis hissed and Harry took the chance of Louis’ distraction, grabbing the omega from around the waist and lifted him onto the bike.

“Come visit us okay?” He shouted over the roar of the bike’s engine. Niall just gave them a thumbs up and blew them a kiss.

“As long as you lot promise to visit me some time too! But don’t come back when Lou’s in heat. I feel like I can still hear the noises.”

“Oh my god…” Harry could feel Louis pressing his face into his back and he smiled behind his visor. He didn’t have to look to know that the omega’s cheeks were flushed.

With one last wave, he pulled out of the petrol station and watched Niall’s truck fading into a shimmering white dot in the distance.

The wind had never felt more welcoming, now that he has his omega plastered on his back. He pulled to an abrupt stop, feeling Louis’ chest bumping into his back.

“What?” The omega asked immediately when Harry pulled the pink helmet off his head. “Don’t tell me you have a flat tire…” The omega whispered in horror when Harry simply grinned at him. There was a field of sunflower directly behind them and against it, Louis glowed. Harry’s heart swelled, feeling too big for his chest.

“Fuck the paper.” He grunted before grabbing Louis by the back of his neck and kissing the omega deep.

～

The ache that Louis was so well acquainted with began to ebb. Harry’s touches had left him longing for more and never getting more every time the door closes behind the alpha’s back. Now that Harry was his and his only. The ache which had been sharp as a dagger began to become blunt at the edges. It used to eat him up, encompass him in its thorny bush and never letting him out of the confusing maze. Now it was just a shadow. A shadow that lingered around the corner of their bedroom whenever Harry was gone. But the alpha always comes back now.

He comes back smelling just like how he had left. He comes back smelling like home, like Louis and like everything Louis loves. So it was okay. The ache and pain dulled and Louis believed that one day, it will disappear altogether. Promises of tomorrow came with love and that was what he had.

** END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can REBLOG and LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by) Please come back next week for Zayn's story ;)


	8. Side Story 1: Love is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Zayn's POV! Finally, you get to know Zayn's side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedbacks and comments since they mean so much to me and stay safe!

Zayn was sat in the slightly dingy staircase of his omega best friend’s flat when he met Niall Horan. He was considering smoking the joint that he had brought in case Louis bitched about him cheating in Mario Kart. The omega would always accuse him of cheating and Zayn would have to calm him down by bribing him with a joint. Right now though, he sort of needed it.

He had been waiting for almost an hour, just sitting here, picking at the peeling paint on the wall and waiting for Louis to come home. Zayn couldn’t find the spare key that Louis had always kept for him under the doormat. He suspected strongly that it had something to do with a possessive alpha boyfriend.

He hated waiting. Waiting in lines, waiting for food, waiting for classes to end and waiting for someone to get their arse back home so that Zayn could get out of the cold. It was November. His bum might just have frost bites as cold wind rushed up the old staircase. The flat building’s residents were mostly uni students who could afford a tiny bit more since it was close to the campus and super convenient. Since Louis and Harry couldn’t share a dorm on campus due to their genders, they had to move out in order to be roommates. Zayn had always thought this was too much of a couple like move to make even though Louis had insisted that they were just friends. _Just friends, his arse._

Before they were finally together, Louis and Harry had acted like a married couple even when both of them were too thick to recognize the signs. It was pretty painful for Zayn to just sit and watch them go through it. Especially when he had to take care of a crying omega on more than one occasion.

He pulled out his phone and saw that Louis hadn't even read any of his messages. Rolling his eyes, he fingered the joint thoughtfully. That was when he heard the flat building door opening and slamming shut. He perked up but then slumped back into his seat on the stairs when he didn’t pick up the familiar smell of tea in the air. He shifted more to the side, prepared to let some grumpy random stranger squeeze their feet pass him. Fucking hell, it was so cold as the draft brought in by the opened door made its way up the staircase. Zayn stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, feeling the joint bumped enticingly against his fingers and was just about to pull it out when a bright voice sounded out below him.

“You forgot your keys?”

Zayn turned his attention to the stranger, immediately getting a strong whiff of blueberries and… for some reason, a hint of something that smelled like warm summer grass fields even though it was winter. His eyebrows shot up because the stranger was donned in a white long sleeve shirt that looked too thin to withstand the biting wind outside. The omega didn’t look like he was bothered by the cold at all. His cheeks looked like they were red from the cold, but he wasn’t shivering. On the contrary, he looked like he might be sweating. There was a huge hiker backpack on his back and Zayn thought he could hear the distant clinking of glass every time the omega shifted. He stared at this odd stranger for a minute longer.

“Umm… No, I don’t live here… Just waiting for my friend.” He cleared his throat, almost forgetting to answer the question.

“Your friend is late or did he forget you guys are meeting up?”

Zayn was a little thrown off by this. “He’ll show up… eventually.” He trailed off. “I hope…” Tacking on the word and standing up so that the omega could shuffle pass him. Except the omega didn’t move from his position two steps below Zayn.

“You need help with that?” Zayn asked because he felt like this was what most alphas would do in his situation. Ask the omega if he needed help with his heavy looking backpack.

“Nah…” The omega waved Zayn off, shouldering off the backpack.

“I also hope that Louis didn’t forget that I’m visiting.”

Zayn’s eyes widened.

“You know Louis?”

The omega barked out a laugh, plopping down on the step below Zayn as the alpha sat back down, feeling shell shocked and wracking his brains. Louis didn’t have many omega friends. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember if Louis had introduced them before. No, he would’ve remembered the omega’s unique scent and pale blue eyes.

“’Course I know Lewis. And Harry. I’m staying for a few days with them. I texted Harry, but,” Niall pulled out his phone and tapped it open. “Looks like he’s too busy to answer me.”

 _An omega texting Harry? Who is friends with Louis?_ This was something unheard of since Louis always steered clear of omegas who were on good terms with the alpha. Louis might not show it, but he can give Harry a run for his money when it comes to being jealous.

“I’m sorry. Um… I’m Zayn.” He held out a hand and started to panic when Niall raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why did you apologize? You didn’t do anything wrong.” The omega said, reaching out to take Zayn’s hand just when the alpha was about to pull it back. Zayn could feel heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. It suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as the omega smiled at him. “I’m Niall.” The hand in his felt strong and was calloused. Rough, like the omega spends his time doing laborious work.

“How do you know Louis?” Zayn asked. He was dying to know this enigma of a person.

“It was chance that we met. He had his heat in my house and then we became friends. I own a blueberry farm.” Niall said, unzipping his backpack and rummaging in it for a minute.

Something in Zayn’s brain clicked. Zayn remembered Louis telling him about the motorbike trip, about how he had his heat and Harry was there to help out and about how their feelings were discovered to be mutual. He had come home with a jar of homemade blueberry jam and Zayn had only ever tried it once before Harry devoured the whole jar. He remembered it went well on whole wheat toast. The omega made a triumphant noise, pulling out the exact same jar Zayn had seen before in Louis’ fridge and brandishing it at Zayn.

“Here, made it meself.” The omega said proudly as Zayn just stared at him and then down at the jar in his hands.

“Thank you…” He mumbled. No one had ever given him a gift just minutes into meeting. Niall looked so comfortable, completely in his element while Zayn just felt baffled by the entire exchange.

“Anyways,” Niall stretched, rubbing at his shoulders. “I’m here to beat the shit out of Lewis at Mario Kart.”

Zayn’s mouth fell open. “I’m also here to do that!” He exclaimed as the omega looked back at him.

“I did my research. I know all the shortcuts.” Niall boasted. “Never played it in my life, but I have faith in Google.”

Zayn let out a surprised chuckle at this. “ _Lewis_ knows all the shortcuts. You’ll have to do more to beat him.”

“We’ll see about that.” The omega said confidently as he winked at Zayn. The alpha blushed. _Why the fuck was he blushing for?_

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked, shivering, as someone opened the flat building doors again, the dreaded draft finding its way up and into Zayn’s bones.

“I’m used to all the seasons. Cold doesn’t bother me.” Niall shrugged. “Perks of being a farmer.” He boasted, widening his arms like he was welcoming the breeze as Zayn huffed hot breath into his palms.

“What’s it like being a farmer?” Zayn asked curiously, but before Niall could answer, there was a loud banging two staircases below and then the rapid footsteps of someone rushing up the stairs. Familiar giggling getting louder as more footsteps followed.

Louis appeared, rounding the staircase. He was drowning in a large cardigan which was in a ridiculous array of color patches. Zayn wrinkled his nose, it was pretty hideous. He put all bets on it being Harry’s. The omega shrieked in manic laughter, too engross in pulling a silly face to notice Niall and Zayn. Harry came into view, tripping on the last stair step and cursing up a storm as Louis giggled.

“You’re so gonna pay for that, baby.” The alpha growled as he pushed the omega against the wall of the staircase.

“You can’t blame me. I hope you keep tripping, serves you right for being a giant.” Louis’ raspy voice was fond and from this angle, Zayn was grateful that he couldn’t see their faces. He knew his omega friend was wearing that lovesick look he always has on when he’s around his boyfriend. Then came the dreaded kissing noises that Zayn was all too familiar with. He braced himself, eyes darting to Niall who seemed not at all phased by the scene in front of him.

“Mmmm…” Louis moaned high pitched and needy as Harry laced their hands and pinned them to the wall behind the omega. They were totally _oblivious_ to who was witnessing their inappropriate PDA. Hell, Zayn suspected if no one stops them soon, they will be fucking in the staircase. It really might just happen, you never know with this pair of idiots.

Zayn caught a sharp strong whiff of arousal on the next gust of wind. He opened his mouth to make their presences known, but Niall beat him to it.

“Well, that moaning has been haunting me in me dreams and now I have the honor to hear it loud and clear. _Again_.”

The sound of mouth sliding against mouth ceased and then like two startled fish, the couple surfaced.

“Neil?” Louis gasped and then the omega was pushing Harry off of him, launching himself forward. Niall caught Louis easily, grinning into his caramel hair and Zayn couldn’t help but let the smile tugging at his lips break over his face.

“Did you forget I was coming today, Lewis?” Niall asked, chuckling when they broke apart. Louis glanced up the stairs, spotting Zayn and his eyes crinkled.

“Z!”

Zayn smiled at the omega, waving lazily. Even though it was freezing out and he had sat on these godforsaken stairs for more than an hour, now that the sun was here, it didn’t really matter all that much. Louis’ happiness was contagious.

“Z?” Harry’s voice was a little tight as he leaned on the staircase railing, peering up at Zayn.

“’Sup mate.” Zayn nodded. He could tell that the other alpha was barely holding back a growl. Zayn wasn’t allowed to come around the flat that often after Louis and Harry had started dating. It was natural, after all, for Harry to want to mark his territory. But Zayn had always thought the guy held a grudge against him. Even though it meant that Louis and he could only hang out on campus or somewhere public instead of in the comforts of their flats, Zayn still missed how close their relationship was before Harry came into the picture.

Harry ducked down, hand coming around Louis’ waist and whispering something into the shell of the omega’s ear. Louis squirmed, brows furrowing at Harry’s words. They were, no doubt, arguing about Zayn again. Maybe he should just leave and take the joint with him.

“So can we go inside or not?” Niall asked bluntly, observing the scene and looking like he knew exactly what was going on. Louis elbowed Harry who moved to plaster himself behind the omega as he glared in Zayn’s direction.

“Open the door, knothead.” Louis hissed at his boyfriend who pouted, but finally moved to unlock the flat door.

“Come in then.” Harry grunted lowly, not meeting Zayn’s gaze and holding Louis closer to him. He suppressed his smirk as he followed Niall into the flat.

～

It turned out Niall could not only farm, but he was also a hell of a virtual driver. The omega aced every map and didn’t even panic when Zayn bumped his character to the side, sending him spiraling down a tunnel. He just picked himself up and caught up easily. It was crazy. Zayn might be witnessing true talent right here. It wasn’t the talent of using short cuts and loud screaming to distract like Louis was fond of doing. It was the talent of racing fair and square and being the first without taking any shortcuts. This omega was crazy. And Zayn might be a little too entranced by him. Niall was that good.

“Stop cheating, Neil, oh my fuck!” Louis was shouting from his position on the floor as he tried fruitlessly to ram his character’s car into Niall’s.

“You know as well as I, no one is better at playing dirty than you, Lewis! This isn’t cheating, it’s called tactics.” Niall announced, cackling loudly when Louis accelerated too much and almost ended up in the river. Zayn raced pass them, taking the chance of their fighting to claim first place as his own. Louis squawked, fingers flying desperately over the controls.

Zayn won the race while the two omegas tied behind him.

“Come on, cough up now, twenty quid.” He was situated on the couch beside Niall. The omega rolled his eyes, but handed him the note. Zayn didn’t know what came over him when he let his fingers brush, purposefully against Niall’s. But the omega seemed too distracted by the start of the next game to notice.

“Oi, you too, Tommo.” He leaned down to snap his fingers in Louis’ face.

Louis opened his mouth to protest, but slammed his jaw shut when Zayn raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t put it away too quickly, Z, I’m gonna need it back soon.” He said haughtily as Zayn tugged the crumpled note from Louis’ small hand.

“Bet it’ll be mine though.” Niall said which earned an exasperated snort from Louis. Zayn placed the two notes on the couch armrest beside him.

Just then Harry walked in, setting down four bottles of beer on the coffee table before wedging himself in the cramped space between the couch and Louis on the floor.

“Can I join?” The alpha asked, nosing into Louis’ neck and pressing kisses into it. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“This is a serious game, Harold, I don’t have time to cover your arse.” Louis turned to lecture his boyfriend as the alpha frowned.

“But I wanna play.” Harry whined as Louis sighed, hand coming up to run through the curls. Zayn’s gaze flicked to Niall who was watching the interaction, not with a grossed out look on his face, but a fond one.

“We can play later, after they leave. Right now I need to focus on taking down Neil and show him who’s boss.” Louis whispered, accepting a kiss which quickly escalated into a heated snog.

“Oi… Game’s starting!” Zayn shouted over the noises on the floor and Louis hastily pulled back from Harry to reach for the controls.

“Get ready to lose!” The omega announced obnoxiously, settling into his boyfriend’s front.

During the game, Zayn found himself thinking less about the speeding cars on the screen and more about the first day he had been introduced to Louis.

**_A YEAR AGO_ **

“How about meeting in the library? We can go through our notes and decide which company we will do the analysis on.”

Harry Styles had approached him after their shared Digital Marketing class. Zayn had never wanted to study Business, but his father had said that he wouldn’t support his school fee if he chose to study English or Arts. Zayn could always minor in English and Arts, he figured so he had accepted the challenge and enrolled in the uni as a business major. And his decision was coming back to bite him in the arse, because he had zero interest in the subject and found the classes dreadfully boring.

“Sounds cool.” He nodded, pulling out his phone and checking his schedule. Harry and he were good partners on previous projects and the alpha was pretty reliable even though he sometimes came to class suffering from a hangover. Zayn was never one to party while Harry was a pretty well-known social butterfly.

“See you at the library at seven?” The curly haired alpha called over his shoulder as he exited the class. Zayn nodded and stretched. He was in desperate need of a good long nap before their discussion.

Zayn was no stranger to the library even though he preferred to study in the privacy of his own dorm room. He shared a room with a beta named Ashton and Ashton was always busy with his part time job so he always gets to have the room to himself. He never stayed too long in the library. It was his first time to actually sit down at the wooden tables. It smelled heavily of ancient untouched books, yellowing pages and sandalwood. He was surprised to find people scattered here and there, some reading, some discussing in small voices. It was a Friday night, though. The place was more crowded than he had anticipated. Looks like midterms was getting to everyone.

He chose a more private table in the corner and was just pulling out his books when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry had big headphones slung around his neck as he dimpled.

“You’re here early!” The alpha exclaimed as he pulled out a seat beside Zayn. They spent the next hour pouring over data sheets and Zayn was already feeling sleepy even though he had slept away most of the afternoon.

“What about Tesla?” Harry was saying as Zayn stifled his yawn.

“I mean… I don’t know much about cars…” Zayn said lamely as Harry sighed a little.

“Then what do you suggest? What companies are you interested in?”

Not a single one. I don’t like even like business. Was what ran through Zayn’s head as he shrugged. Harry leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head and stood up.

“I’m gonna go to the loo then.”

Zayn felt guilty because he was being a bad discussion partner. He clicked on a new webpage, typing in Tesla and started to read over their stats. These numbers were so meaningless, he thought as his mind began to drift. He sighed, closing his laptop lid, he could use a breather.

He got to his feet and was just heading for the toilet when he passed an aisle and heard Harry’s voice coming from it. He stopped and turned down the aisle. He wanted Harry to know that he wasn’t skipping, he just needed to stretch his legs.

Zayn stopped. Harry wasn’t alone. There was someone in his arms. An omega, by the faint traces of what smelled like lemons and citrusy tea invaded Zayn’s nose. Harry’s head was bent close to the omega’s ear and he was whispering into it as he swayed them. Zayn didn’t know Harry had an omega. He had thought the alpha was single.

The boy in his arms tipped his head up to look at Harry. The dim yellow light of the library hit his face and Zayn’s breath was taken away. He was beautiful. His eyes were the brightest baby blues, no, more like the eternal blue skies of summer. His thin pink lips were curled up into a small smile and the crinkles around his eyes made his face light up like the sun. The sun itself. The omega was the sun. Zayn wanted to paint him. He had never felt the urge before.

Harry’s deep barking laugh was what brought Zayn out of his reverie. He almost didn’t see the footstool in front of him and avoided it just in time, knocking a few books off the shelf in his haste. The sound of fallen books brought the couple’s attention on him.

“Oh, hey! Sorry I took so long, mate. Shit… I didn’t know Lou was working today…” Harry loosened his arms from around the gorgeous omega and was bending down to retrieve the books.

“Nah, no worries, was just going to the loo meself.” Zayn shook his head as he shoved the books back into their places. Lou. His name was Lou and it suited him. Suited him so well.

He straightened up and noticed the omega was blushing as he averted Zayn’s gaze.

“This is Zayn, he’s my Digital Marketing partner and Zayn this is Louis, my roommate.” An omega roommate? Zayn didn’t know it was possible.

“You guys are roommates?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking as Harry grinned, slinging an arm around the tiny omega’s shoulder and kissing Louis’ temple.

“Yeah we are. We don’t live on campus though.” Louis shoved Harry away, blushing furiously now.

“Stop it, Harold.”

Even his voice was lovely. Raspy and high, sounding like he was from up North like Zayn. Just then, the piercing ring of a phone cut through the air.

“Fuck!” Harry swore as he shoved his hand into his pocket and tried to muffle the noise against his jacket. Louis rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“How many times do I have to tell you to mute your phone when you come in here?”

“I’m sorry, Lou…” Harry was peering down at the screen and slid his thumb to the right to answer, earning a disapproving tsk from Louis. “You two get acquainted then.” And with that, Zayn found himself alone with the ethereal creature. Okay, he really didn’t know what to say and what to do with his hands. He opted to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

“I’m just gonna go—” He jerked his thumb towards the aisle entrance and was just making his escape when Louis’ voice sounded out.

“You’re Zayn Malik?”

He swung back, mouth slightly agape. He noticed a pair of black rimmed glasses sitting in the omega’s caramel hair. Upon a closer look, Zayn saw the cart of books behind Louis and the omega was pulling on white gloves.

“Yeah, how—” He trailed off as Louis smiled like he knew a secret Zayn didn’t.

“You take Visual Perception right?”

The crinkles made their appearances again as the omega reached for a book, lips moving as he read the spine and he shifted onto his toes to put it into its rightful place on the shelf.

“I’ve seen your work. It’s amazing, really stood out from the rest. Too bad Paul is too much of a conservative geezer. He says it looks like you drew it while you were high.”

Zayn swallowed. He did. He was. He was high when he painted the cobra. He remembered now.

“I was. Um… High.” He coughed as Louis’ eyes widened.

“Well, I think it was _brilliant_ so don’t let it get you down when you see the grade. You deserve higher. Paul is just a cunt.”

Zayn’s eyebrows shot up and he couldn’t help but let a laugh slip out of him.

“How do you know about the drawing?”

“I’m the TA for the class.” Louis explained as he crouched down to run his hand over some books on the lower shelf before tapping on one and slipping it out from where it was nestled.

“I’ve never seen you before though.” Zayn rushed to say as Louis pursed his lips.

“Well, I usually sit in on the course too, but recently Paul just shuts me in his office and forces me to read papers on Contemporary Art.” Louis tapped his arm.

“I saw your tattoo just now. It has the same vibe as the drawing I saw when I was in Paul’s office. You’re really talented.”

Zayn felt a little overwhelmed. This pretty omega was praising him and he was… he might be in love. He didn’t ever think that he would be attracted to someone just minutes within a meeting. But he felt a pull towards this specific omega.

“I didn’t know you take Business too… Must be tough.” Louis was saying as Zayn stared.

“I major in Business. Long story. I’ve always wanted to be an Art major though… That’s why I take as many art courses as I can.” He rushed to explain.

“Oh, I like stories. Tell me yours.” Louis’ soft voice washed over him and Zayn couldn’t help but shuffle a little closer. They have reached the end of the aisle and Louis beckoned. They rounded the corner, moving onto the next aisle.

“Well, if you really want to know…” Zayn started just as the wheels of Louis’ book cart screeched to a stop. He looked curiously at the omega and saw the absence of the pretty crinkles. Louis was looking towards the entrance of the library, a small frown was etched on his face. Zayn followed his gaze and saw Harry leaning casually against a shelf, grinning down at a slim omega with honey colored highlights in her dark hair. Zayn faintly recalled her being in one of the Business classes. Harry’s shoulders shook in suppressed laughter as the omega girl said something. He turned back at Louis who was biting his lips as he looked on.

So this was how the story goes. Zayn had been, very briefly, in love with Louis before he realized that the omega had eyes for no one but Harry. He never stood a chance.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Louis seemed to come to himself and jerked the cart into the next aisle with more force than necessary. The omega wasn’t good at disguising his feelings and Zayn wasn’t imaging the flash of hurt in those baby blues.

“I was saying, how long have you been pining after Harry?”

This made Louis drop a heavy book on the floor.

“I… I don’t… I’m not…” The omega scrambled to find words, but Zayn held up his hand.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to. We just met, that was rude of me.”

Louis looked at him for a minute before running a hand through his fringe.

“Long time really. But Harry doesn’t… he doesn’t commit. I’m satisfied that we can be friends.”

Zayn gawked at the omega who was staring hard and unseeingly at the book in his hand.

“And you let him touch you like that?”

Louis’ mouth tightened. “We’re best mates. He’s just affectionate.”

“Louis, I might have just met you, but from the way he was touching you, it is way too intimate to call it platonic.”

“Harry’s just really good at being an alpha. He makes me feel safe.” Louis argued.

“Then why do you look like you were gonna cry just now? Just tell him you want to be with him and he will stop fucking around with other people.”

“I can’t!” Louis burst out. “I don’t want to lose him. If I can’t have him, then at least, I want to be a part of his life. I don’t want him to treat me like all the others, an omega who he can just fuck and then never speak to again. I want him in my life. Even when we’re not together in that way.”

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Since when did he become a love therapist?

“Louis, I’m sure Harry feels the same about you. An alpha won’t touch an omega like that if he’s not, even just a tiny bit, in love with the guy.”

Louis let out a crazed laugh. “If he’s in love with me then why was he chatting up that girl?”

“Because he doesn’t know you feel the same! Just tell him!”

“Why should I be the one to say something first? Shouldn’t you, alphas, be the ones to initiate? I don’t want to risk our friendship!”

Their voices were getting louder and they were drawing looks from passerby.

“Look… Louis, you should do something about it soon. Before it becomes out of control.” Zayn warned. The omega glared at him. Zayn could smell anger and sadness from the omega.

“What’s going on?” Harry was advancing towards them. Protective pheromones intruding Zayn’s senses as he took a step back from Louis.

“What did you do, Malik.” Zayn didn’t expect Harry to shove him in the chest and the alpha looked surprised at his own action. Harry was staring down at his hands like they had moved at their own accord.

“He didn’t do anything, Harold! It was just a paper cut.” Louis’ voice was calm and controlled as the omega held up his finger. “I wasn’t careful. Zayn’s got nothing to do with it.”

Zayn was struck by how good Louis was at acting. He could even see a small drop of blood oozing from the cut on the omega’s index finger.

Harry’s next move confirmed all of Zayn’s suspicions. The alpha took Louis’ hand and kissed away the blood, sucking a little on the wound as the omega’s breath hitched audibly.

“You’re working yourself too hard, Lou…” Harry was mumbling as he held Louis’ hand gingerly in his. The omega’s scent became a little sweeter and Zayn… well, he really shouldn’t be here.

“Ummm… It’s getting late. How about we discuss the project later, Harry?”

The alpha simply spared him a quick glance before nodding and turning his attention back on Louis. Zayn slowly backed away as he watched Harry pulling Louis into a hug. The omega closed his eyes and sighed.

Later, he lit up a cigarette in his dorm, cracking open the window to let the smoke out. He shook his head in wonder as he thought back onto what had happened in the library.

====

Louis approached him during the next Visual Perception class. The omega had small purple bags under his eyes and he was chewing on his lips.

“Hey.” He greeted just as Zayn was sitting down at his seat. The lecture hall was still empty. Since it was the first class on Monday morning, the seats were never full.

Zayn nodded, tapping his pencil on his textbook.

“I’m sorry.” Louis blurted as he fiddled with the zipper of his windbreaker.

“You’re right. I… I should tell Harry. But… I’m just scared.”

“Nothing wrong with being scared.” Zayn replied.

“I also… I think I might have touch deprivation.” Louis admitted suddenly. This made Zayn drop his pencil in shock.

“What!”

Louis shushed him with a look as more students came into the room. “I’m gonna see a doctor soon to confirm it. But I think I have the symptoms.”

“Fucking hell…” Zayn whispered as the omega smiled weakly.

“Is there anything I can do? To make you feel better?” Zayn had a cousin who had suffered from touch depri since her boyfriend had decided to become a marine and travel the sea for half a year. She had told him that the presence of an alpha who knew about the omega’s condition, could soothe the pain.

“Do you need me to…” He swallowed thickly. “Scent you?”

Louis shook his head frantically at the offer. “No, it’s okay, you don’t have to do that… Just hug me a little… I think it’ll do the trick.”

“I don’t mind scenting you.” Zayn insisted as Louis bit his lips. Louis was shaking and Zayn really wanted to make the poor boy stop. He glanced around and noticed most of the students were dozing off in their seats or playing with their phones. Without another word, he stood up and tugged Louis into him. The omega went easy, relaxing into his hold and pressing close. Zayn sucked in a breath and let out a wave of calming pheromones. He turned his head and nosed into the crook of Louis’ neck. A tidal wave of lemon honeyed tea engulfed him and his nostrils flared greedily. Louis let a soft whimper. He had to keep repeating to himself that he was just helping out a friend in order not to get hard.

He pulled back, steadying Louis who swayed a little on the spot.

“Is that better?” He asked worriedly just as he spotted Professor Higgins stomping into the room. Louis’ eyes were a bit glassy as he looked back at Zayn.

“Thank you.” The omega whispered before he was scampering away.

====

It became an unspoken agreement. Louis showed Zayn the test results which confirmed that he was diagnosed with touch depri and whenever Louis felt the need, he would come to Zayn. It wasn’t long before Harry caught on to what was going on between them.

“So you’re dating Louis.”

The alpha had cornered Zayn one afternoon after their Digital Marketing class.

Zayn shrugged. “What makes you think that?” He asked as Harry’s posture grew stiffer with every word.

“I can smell you on him, you fucking bastard.”

Harry snarled and Zayn was taken aback at the change in the alpha’s behavior. To Zayn, Harry had always been the nicest, model alpha.

“So?”

“So why don’t you back the fuck off?”

Zayn smirked. “Like you have any right to say that. He’s not yours.”

This made Harry freeze. Zayn was going to push him, see what he can get out of the alpha.

“What? You like Louis or something?” He asked, keeping his tone casual and nonchalant.

Harry’s jaw ticked. “I… He’s my best friend.”

“Oh yeah? You don’t feel for him? Not even a little?”

“Why are you asking me this, Malik?” Harry’s tone was sharp as Zayn flexed his fingers.

“Oh just so I know if you are my competition or not. But it looks like…” He spread his arms. “You’re just _a friend_.”

Zayn secretly hoped that his words would trigger Harry into doing something. Something like confessing to Louis so that they can both get their heads on straight and realize that their feelings were mutual.

“I just want him to be happy.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

He’s happiest with you, Zayn wanted to say.

“I want him to be happy too.” Was what came out of his mouth.

They glared at each other for another beat.

“I think it’s better if we don’t partner up for the next project.” Harry said this with finality and Zayn couldn’t help but nod.

“Yeah, it’s for the best.”

They parted ways.

That night, Louis called Zayn, begging him to come over because Harry had come home drunk and reeking of omega.

“He doesn’t love me.” Louis cried into Zayn’s arms as he stroked the omega’s back.

Zayn had to lug Harry into the alpha’s bedroom. The guy had passed out as soon as Louis opened the door.

“He does, Lou, I know he does.”

“If he does then why would he do this?”

“I don’t know, Lou, maybe he just had a bad day.”

“So bad that he felt the need to fuck some random omega?!”

“Louis.”

“What should I do, Z, tell me…” Louis sobbed into his shoulder as Zayn rocked him.

“Just confess to him already.” He said as Louis’ body shook.

“NO, I can’t! I can’t risk it…”

What is there to risk? Zayn wanted to shake some sense into Louis.

“Louis… You’ve gotta move out. This is gonna fucking kill you.” He tried to advise.

Louis was silent, his sobs subsiding. Zayn laid them down on the couch. He spooned the smaller boy, feeling his trembling lessen.

They fell asleep like this. Both lost in thought, letting the silence fill the gaps of everything unsaid. Some time in the middle of the night, Zayn woke up to the creaking of the floor boards. He thought he saw a shadow above him. He frowned a little when he felt Louis being tugged from his arms. Through the grogginess of his vision, he could see a head full of curls. Harry was carrying Louis away. Zayn sighed. One of these days this problematic couple was going to make him go crazy. He drifted off into sleep again.

====

In the morning, Zayn woke up alone. For a minute he had forgotten where he was, he blinked up at the ceiling fan above him. Oh yeah. He was in Louis and Harry’s flat. He sat up, rubbing at his sore neck. He could hear soft music coming from the kitchen.

His stomach growled as he caught a whiff of pancakes. He approached the kitchen and stopped when he saw Harry pressed against Louis in front of the sink. The alpha was guiding the omega as he whisked the pancake batter. It was truly like a scene out of a domestic married couple life. Louis turned, sunlight coming from the small kitchen window outlining the crinkles around his eyes as he smiled at Harry. A bit of batter was staining the omega’s cheek and Harry leaned in to lick it away causing Louis to squirm, huffing out a breath.

It was Zayn’s cue to leave.

He cleared his throat to make himself known. He saw the flash of jealousy, plain as day, on Harry’s face when he approached Louis.

“Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night. Hope you’re feeling better. See you in class then, Lou.” He reached out to ruffle the omega’s hair. For good measure and because he wanted to know what Harry would do, he pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead.

Louis’ lashes fluttered, eyes a little hazy as he smiled at Zayn. “You always make me feel better, Z. Don’t forget there’s a paper due on Thursday.”

“I won’t, TA.” He nodded at Harry before turning to leave. At the doorway of the kitchen, he turned back and saw Harry pulling Louis in by the waist, kissing the exact spot where Zayn’s lips had been seconds before like he was trying to erase Zayn’s touch.

Love really was a strange thing, Zayn thought as he trudged down the staircase of the flat building. Two people so in love with each other, yet too scared to let the other know, now that was even stranger.

====

“Yes!” Louis’ loud shout brought Zayn back to earth. The omega was pumping his fist in the air as he successfully drove Niall off course, sending the other omega’s car spinning in wide circles.

“I win!”

Zayn was so far last. But he didn’t care. Louis was doing a victory dance and Harry was cheering along while Niall pretended to huff in annoyance.

“Give me the money, Z, come on!” Louis made a swipe for the notes on the armrest.

“You won because I felt sorry for you, Lewis.” Niall was saying as Louis made a face at him.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Ni.” Harry lectured as Louis laughed.

“Don’t be like Louis. He’s the sorest loser there is.” The alpha tacked on, making his omega turn to him indignantly.

“For that comment, Harold, love, you’re not getting any tonight.” Louis said as he crossed his arms. Harry made a wounded noise.

“What? I was just joking, baby.”

“No you weren’t.” Zayn and Niall said in unison.

Zayn pretended not to hear the pounding of his heart when Niall turned to grin at him.

Maybe it was time for Zayn to live his own love story instead of just playing a part in someone else’s. Maybe pale blue eyes and blueberries were just what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, a super fluffy and filthy side story is coming! I'm sorry if this chapter is on the heavy angsty side... You can REBLOG and LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/626921609544056833/your-touch-shouldnt-make-me-feel-like-this-by)


	9. Side Story 2: Abs and First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write~ I can't believe this is truly the end! I've had such a good time writing this one and also my eyes are sore... Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and please leave comments and feedbacks if you want :)

“Come back here.” Harry growled, tugging Louis roughly back by the hood of his hoodie and winding an arm around the omega’s middle. He nosed into Louis’ neck before kissing up to his lips, letting the calming familiar taste pull him under. Louis always tastes so good.

“I have to go…” Louis protested faintly as Harry tightened his hold, the other hand coming up to lightly grip Louis’ jaw in order to make the omega stay still as he continued to lick into his mouth.

“I didn’t say you can…” He grunted in between kisses as he started to back them from the doorway. He could hear Louis’ socked feet slipping against the wooden floor as the omega tried to prevent himself from being dragged back into the flat.

“Harold! Paul is gonna skin me alive if I miss this TA class…” Louis whined as his small hands dug into Harry’s, trying to pry them off and make the bigger boy release him.

“Tell him your alpha is in rut.” Harry smiled into the next kiss, feeling Louis’ lips forming a pout under his.

“Your rut ended a week ago, Haz…” Louis sighed exasperatedly, shrieking a little when Harry lifted him bodily and started to carry him towards the couch.

“Seriously, Harold, I can’t—” Harry cuts him off with a bruising kiss. Pulling Louis on top of him on the couch and trapping the omega with his strong arms.

“Oh my god, H, you’re such a—” Another long deep kiss. Harry slipped his hands under Louis’ hoodie, delighted that the omega wasn’t wearing anything underneath and rubbed his fingers along Louis’ tiny waist before feeling his way up to thumb over the omega’s perky nipples.

“Stop! Harry!” Louis was moaning obscenely, but he had also successfully landed a knee in the alpha’s crotch. Harry let out a low grunt of pain, pulling back and cupped his cock gently as he hissed.

“You deserved that.” Louis said sternly as he scrambled off of Harry, trying and failing to fix his disheveled fringe, aimed an accusing glare at the wincing alpha before rummaging around his backpack. He produced a grey beanie from the depths of it and shoved it in his hair.

“Let me drive you, baby.” Harry hobbled after the omega as Louis advanced towards the front door of their flat. The omega shot daggers at him as he tried to block the doorway.

“It’s only a five minute walk from here to the campus, Haz. Back off…”

Harry watched as Louis bent down to lace his blue Adidas sneakers. He made a wounded noise when the omega reached for the doorknob. Louis hesitated for a fraction of a second, but that was all Harry needed as he leaned down to kiss the omega’s nose sweetly.

“Don’t be mad at me.” He whispered pleadingly as Louis glanced up at him from under his lashes, biting his lips thoughtfully.

“Even if I want to be, you know I won’t be. You’re so stupid, Harold.” The omega sighed, standing on his tip toes and kissed the alpha chaste and sweet. Harry tried to make the kiss last, but Louis was pulling away already as the omega made a silly face at him. Harry really didn’t want the boy to go.

“I’ll pick you up!” He shouted after Louis as the omega jumped down the stairs two at a time.

“Fuck off, Harold! It’s a five minute walk!” He could hear Louis’ voice echoing back to him, bouncing off the walls of the staircase. Their flat was on the fourth floor and since the building was ancient, there was no lift. _Oh, well._ It meant he could ogle Louis’ arse when they climb up the stairs. He had made sure that he was always the one walking in the back and he was pretty sure Louis knew what he was up to.

“I love you, baby!” He shouted down the stairs, straining his ears but getting no reply saved from a disgruntled shout two floors below.

“It’s goddamn seven in the morning!”

“Good fucking morning to you too!” Harry retaliated before retreating back into the flat and slamming the door. It was going to be a _long_ morning.

～

Harry was suffering. He was sure of it. Suffering from _Louis withdrawals_. He frowned unhappily down at his notes before flipping over onto his back, grabbing Louis’ pillow and cuddling it to his chest. He absolutely _detested_ Wednesdays. Fucking in the middle of the week day in which Louis would be gone from seven in the morning to five in the afternoon! The omega had to be a TA for four art classes and in between, his bossy professor would always insist that Louis help him with grading papers and looking over students’ works. _As if_ Louis had the time. _As if_ Louis didn’t have an alpha waiting at home to devour him. Maybe Harry was being dramatic, but he just hated Wednesdays.

He dragged himself to his Business Communications class at one in the afternoon, cursing the fact that his department building wasn’t next to the Art one. He sat through class, shoulders hunched and dejected, checking his silent phone every so often. Louis wasn’t reading any of his messages. Even though his rut _did_ end a week ago, he still felt on edge and uneasy. Every fiber of him yearning to see and touch his omega. It was possible that the itch inside of him wasn’t dying away due to the fact that he had his first rut with an omega. First rut spent with _his very own_ omega.

Louis had been wonderful and patient as he let Harry took what he needed. Ruts used to be so painful for him, but Louis had made it painless and enjoyable to the point that Harry was already anticipating his next rut which was unfortunately three months away…

_Can I pick you up?_

_Love you, wanna bed you, come home so I can bed you._

_Why aren’t you reading my messages?_

_I loooooooove you._

_You’re mad aren’t you?_

_Louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Even he could feel how pathetic he was being as he scrolled through the messages he had sent. He sighed, clicking his phone shut and pocketing it. He managed to concentrate hard enough to the droning professor during the second half of the lecture and even made notes. He was the first out of his seat, but slumped back into it when he realized that it was only four, which meant _one more hour_ before he could see his love’s beautiful face.

“What crawled up your arse and died?” Nick asked, elbowing him playfully as they exited the room.

“Thought you skipped?” Harry hadn’t seen his friend when he had walked into the lecture.

“I came in during break. You seemed like you were on the verge of crying so I left you alone. So what happened? Your omega cheating on you?”

“What?! No fucking way. Louis would never. He wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t he?” Nick was wriggling his eyebrows ridiculously as Harry pushed him half-heartedly away.

“He wouldn’t. Louis loves me.” Harry said firmly before squaring his shoulders.

“ _But_ I saw him walking across campus with Liam Payne.”

Harry frowned. The name didn’t ring a bell, but Nick said it like it meant something, like Harry _should_ know the name and it ignited a ball of infuriation in his stomach. “And who the fuck is that?”

“Oh dear Lord, you are so behind on the gossips. He’s the striker on the uni footie team. Mind you, our uni’s got the shittest team. Un-fooking-imaginable! You should’ve seen them play against London two weeks ago. Disastrous, utterly foul. It was so bad that I felt like I was stuck watching my worst nightmare on repeat!” Nick gestured wildly as he ranted. Harry had to hit the alpha on the arms several times to get his attention.

“Grimmy. You’re not getting to _the point_. What does this guy have to do with my boyfriend?”

“Oh. Yeah right.” Nick cleared his throat and winked at him. “So, want to know why people _still_ go to watch world’s shittest team play? Coz…” Nick paused for effect, simply chewing his gum and grinning sinisterly at Harry, earning him a hard pinch to the arm from the curly haired alpha.

“The striker might be the fittest alpha on campus.”

Harry’s heart began beating a tad too fast. “You said _might_.”

“To each his own.” Nick said with a shrug. “We’ve all got different tastes, but I can tell you, all the swarms of omegas at the matches certainly think so and well,” Nick looked down at his fingernails as if immersed in deep thought before shooting yet another wink at Harry. “He really is pretty fit. _Definitely_ fitter than you, Harold.”

Harry squawked, bristling. “What does he have that I don’t?”

Nick purposefully let his gaze drag over Harry and the alpha blushed a little, crossing his arms and waiting for a reply. It was true that he hadn’t been hitting the gym as much as before, opting to curl up on the couch with Louis in his lap. Sex was a form of exercise, wasn’t it? Nick was still silently smirking at him and Harry was already losing patience. It was close to five p.m. which meant Louis was going to be free from Paul’s wrath soon. Harry needed to see Louis, _right this second_.

“I’ve gotta go pick my baby up.” He shouted behind his shoulder, leaving Nick in the dust as the other alpha rolled his eyes.

“Better prepare yourself, Styles! Payno might have gotten to him first!”

This made Harry clench his jaw in frustration and nearly broke his neck sprinting down the lecture halls.

～

Louis wasn’t at their usual spot, waiting for Harry to walk him home. Well, the omega did say not to pick him up today, but the alpha was growing a little more frantic. Harry’s heart grew heavier as he flung opened the Art building doors and stomped up the stairs. The sun was already setting as he rounded the corner of the staircase. There were few pupils milling about, chatting after their respective classes. Winter was approaching and the days were getting shorter. He didn’t have time to admire the way light was bouncing off of the glass windows lining the staircase walls. His only objective: get to Louis and take him home.

Before he even stepped into the third floor hallway, he heard it. Louis’ raspy laughter carried by the wind sounded in his ears as his feet quickened their strides. He peered into the last room at the end of the long corridor. The sight that greeted him made his inner alpha snarl in fury.

Louis was standing near a table laden with art supplies and used paintbrushes submerged in buckets of murky water. He wasn’t alone. His eyes crinkled prettily as he blinked up at the alpha in front of him. The alpha had short wavy brown hair and a sincere puppy like smile. He looked harmless and even borderline friendly at first glance, but as Harry’s gaze travelled down, his eyes widened, taking in the alpha’s half nakedness.

Nick was right. He was fit. And he had abs. _Very_ defined abs that must have cost him hours at the gym. Abs that should be covered with a shirt like any decent person. Him being shirtless didn’t seem to perturb Louis at all as the alpha grinned at the omega who was still laughing at whatever he had said.

Harry’s fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. The abs bothered him, but not as much as _the way_ the guy was looking at Louis. Harry knew that look because he had worn it himself more often than not before they had started dating. It was the look of _fondness_ and worse of all, _hope_.

Liam looked like he was hoping that Louis might be his, hoping that Louis was finding him attractive. This strange alpha was looking at Louis like he might _actually_ have a chance with the beautiful omega. _No fucking way._ Harry wasn’t going to stand here and let his boyfriend be looked at like that.

The door of the classroom was a sliding one and Harry made it slam into its crevice in the wall, the entire door vibrating as he marched into the room. The loud sharp noise made the pair inside the room jump and Louis spun around, almost knocking a tray of pastels onto the floor.

Harry got sidetracked by having Louis’ attention fixed solely on him and his brain forgot to be angry for a minute as it ran short circuit. The words, _pretty, pretty, pretty_ and _mine, mine, mine_ chanting like a mantra in his mind as he strode towards Louis.

“I thought I told you not to pick me up today…” Louis was frowning up at him now and he couldn’t help but dimple.

“Missed you like crazy.” He explained and suddenly, the power smell of burning firewood invaded his nostrils and he remembered what he was there for.

He sidled up to his boyfriend and slung an arm around his chest, pulling Louis back so that the omega was pressed up against his front. He leaned down to kiss Louis’ neck sweetly, all the while, he made sure to aim a threatening glare at Liam.

 _Except_ the alpha didn’t seem to get his message of “please fuck off and leave my omega alone”. He kept talking, treating Harry like he was air!

“So about next week’s session, do I have to bring anything?”

Louis leaned into Harry’s front and smiled at Liam. “No, just yourself would be fine. Thank you so much for doing this, Payno. I really need to kill that fucking beta for not showing up today.”

Liam laughed. “Cut Calum some slack, Tommo. He’s just shy, is all.”

“If he’s shy then he should’ve rejected me in the first place. He made me go through all the trouble of bribing him…”

Liam shrugged as Harry’s eyes narrowed. “It’s hard to say no to you, Lou.”

What the hell was this guy doing? Flirting with Louis in front of Harry like this? Harry wasn’t going to stand here and tolerate being treated like he didn’t exist. He pressed his face into Louis’ neck before pulling back and sucking a punishing bite into the caramel skin.

This elicited a high gasp of breath from his omega and Liam, who had been smiling just seconds before, now wore a thunderous expression and looked withdrawn as he stared at Harry. Wordlessly, Harry pulled Louis closer and kissed the omega on the lips before the smaller boy could utter another word. All the time, he kept his eyes opened as he stared Liam down, painfully aware that his body was letting off thick dangerous waves of territorial pheromones.

“Harold!” Louis pulled back from the kiss and slapped him in the chest. “Control yourself…”

“Baby, can we go home now?” He said huskily, directing another icy stare (or at least he hoped it was icy) at Liam who was now reaching for his shirt and hastily putting it on. Harry felt grim satisfaction seeping into his bones.

Louis was wiping at Harry’s saliva on his neck, wincing as his gaze darted to Liam. “What was that for…” Louis was saying as he elbowed Harry in the gut. He pouted as Louis rolled his eyes before turning back to face Liam.

“I’m sorry about my knothead of a boyfriend here. This is Harry.” Louis turned to Harry and jerking his head at Liam. “This is Liam. He’s a stand-in model for Calum today.”

“Hey mate, nice to meet you.” Of course, the guy was goddamn polite.

Harry could only grit his teeth. Well, at least Liam didn’t try to shake his hand.

“You guys drew him?” Harry asked incredulously, not missing the way Liam’s lips pulled into a small smirk.

Louis let out a dramatic sigh. “Yes, you dumb alpha, we did. Paul insisted on life figure drawing classes being included into the program this semester. I had to beg to get someone to do it and Calum bailed on me last minute. Good thing I bumped into Payno or else…”

“It was my pleasure, Tommo, no biggie. Just text me any time you need me and I will come running.” Liam said easily as he smiled at Louis, looking every bit like a puppy quick to please its owner. Harry didn’t like the guy. No, he didn’t look trustworthy at all. People with abs can’t be trusted.

Liam was pulling on his jacket now and Harry couldn’t wait to see the alpha gone. Lou? They weren’t that close. Louis only let people he was close with call him that. Tommo, Harry could accept, but Lou? Who the fuck did Liam Payne think he was?

“Don’t text my omega.” He blurted and immediately regretted his slip up. Louis froze, midway through collecting charcoal pencils strewn across the table. Liam coughed awkwardly into his fist before running a hand through his hair.

“Woah, sorry, I’ve always thought you two were just close friends… So that was why I assumed… Never mind… Ummm… I’m just gonna go…” Liam finished lamely, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he started to edge towards the door.

“Harold.” Louis’ tone was a warning one and Harry could only bite his lips, staying silent as the omega contemplated him for a moment before turning to Liam.

“He’s just out of his rut so don’t worry about him. See you next week then, Payno.”

Liam simply nodded curtly at Harry, moving towards Louis like he was going in for a hug and stopped himself when Harry let out a barely controlled snarl. He darted a glance at Harry and was gone in a flash, leaving behind just a faint intrusive smell of firewood.

Silence filled the room as Harry twiddled his thumbs, watching Louis arranging the charcoal pencils into neat piles.

“Care to explain?” Louis asked when he finally finished, dusting off his hands and eased himself onto the corner of the table so that his feet dangled off the floor.

“Are you two friends?” Harry blurted, shuffling his feet and edging himself subtly closer to Louis’ perch on the table.

“We are.” Louis stated simply, sweeping his fringe out of his baby blues. “We met during freshmen orientation. We were both looking at the footie team recruiting poster.”

Harry knew Louis was very decent at footie, but had opted to devoting his free time to working as a TA and focused more on academics rather than sports.

“He has abs, Lou.” Harry gestured wildly and his outburst made Louis raise his eyebrows.

“So?”

“You can’t trust people with abs.”

The omega cocked his head to the side, looking at Harry like he was demented. “Why not? What are you on about, Haz?”

Harry was now standing directly in front of the smaller boy. He reached out to thumb at the ripped hole in Louis’ black jeans, touching just a tiny bit of caramel skin.

“Don’t choose abs over me.” He whispered, eyes shifting upwards and meeting Louis’.

For a second, the omega just looked at him then he burst into laughter, small fingers gripping the edge of the table to steady himself.

Harry groaned. “It isn’t just the abs okay? He doesn’t know about me, does he? He was looking at you like you don’t have a boyfriend and he wants to be a candidate.”

Louis was hiccupping a little as he laughed. “You fucking bit and kissed me, Harold, I’m sure he got the memo.”

“I mean, before that! You obviously didn’t tell him about us!” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his curls out in frustration.

“We were more focused on the task at hand and busy with the class. We didn’t have time to delve into my love life.”

Harry sort of wanted to strangle Louis at this point. He shoved himself between the omega’s legs and bracketed the omega with his arms.

“You’re mine.”

Louis blinked owlishly at him, licking his thin pink lips before smiling softly.

“I’m yours.” The omega breathed. “Will only ever be yours even when you’re acting like a loony knothead thinking that I would choose abs over you.”

Harry’s heart swelled. “He should know that you’re mine.”

Louis let out a chuckle. “He certainly knows now.”

“You need to tell your _alpha_ friends that you’re dating me or else I will have to deal with more than one Liam.”

Louis laughed at this, pushing Harry lightly in the chest.

“We’ve been friends since the beginning, that’s why everyone just assumes that’s all we are… Besides, you’re the one who can’t control your knot and we always stay in instead of going out in public. Need I remind you that we haven’t even gone on one date yet? Not one fucking date, Harold. It’s natural that my _alpha_ friends think I’m still single.”

The worst part about this being voiced out by Louis was that the omega was right. Ever since they had started dating, they haven’t gone on one official date.

“Holy shit… Lou… I’m so sorry…” He breathed.

“Sorry for thinking with your knot?” The omega teased, eyes dancing as Harry groaned, dropping his head onto Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s not too late, is it?” He asked in a small voice as Louis reached up to twirl a strand of curls between his fingers.

“It’s never too late, stupid alpha.” Louis whispered as Harry looked up, tugging gently on his curls.

“Let’s go on a date this Saturday.”

Louis beamed. “I can’t believe it took Liam Payne’s abs to knock some sense into you.”

“Oh my god, Lou, can we stop talking about his abs!”

～

Louis felt like he had been waiting his whole life for Saturday and yet when it came, he felt like he didn’t have enough time to prepare. He was standing in their bedroom, well, Harry’s bedroom to be more exact, frowning at the clothes he had laid out. Louis had moved all his things into Harry’s room and his room served as a storage space, a really messy one, if that. It was cold outside even though it was only September. Where was the warm autumn he was promised? Louis sighed, shaking his head at the jean jacket and short turtleneck sweater he had put out. These would not do. The jean jacket was too stiff and the turtleneck was a little hot for indoors. Harry was taking him to the aquarium that had opened up in downtown Manchester. Louis heard that you would have to reserve the tickets online months ahead in order to gain entrance. When he told Harry this, the alpha just shrugged and pulled out his phone. With a few quick taps, he had used his connections and gotten them tickets. Louis would never admit that he had felt turned on by the way Harry had pulled his strings.

He headed back into his room and flinging open the messy closet. He rifled in it, hoping to find a decent sweater or a thick enough plaid. His fingers met soft cotton and his eyes lit up when he realized that he had found his Champion yellow sweatshirt. It had short furs on the inside which would keep him warm and cozy. He paired it with tight black jeans and his white trainers, making sure to stuff his trouser legs into his long white socks. This way his ankles wouldn’t be exposed to the cold, although Harry would definitely prefer him with his ankles out.

He stood, quite pleased with himself, in front of the mirror and inspected his outfit. This was what normal couples do, right? His relationship with Harry felt like they were doing everything backwards, from fucking to dating instead of the other way around. Their friendship had made it so that they knew each other like the back of their hands and the idea of _really dating_ never really formed itself in Louis’ mind until earlier this week. After all, isn’t dating just the process of getting to know each other? They have already perfected that part so what comes next? Louis really didn’t know… But going on a date, a _real date_ , felt monumental. They weren’t grabbing lunch or studying together in the campus café. They weren't giggling and hiding from the librarian in the library break room. Louis had never been to an aquarium, but he was convinced that it wouldn’t get more “date-like” than this.

They were taking the tube instead of the motorbike since Harry said it would be _more fun_ to take the tube once in a while. But Louis could guess that the alpha was probably planning on molesting him on the tube since Harry had a fetish of touching Louis in public and his stupid boyfriend probably got off on him being all flustered. A thrill shot through Louis at the thought of Harry showing everyone on the tube just who he belonged to.

Just as he was about to exit Harry’s bedroom, he noticed something shiny peeking out from one of the half opened drawers. At first he had suspected it was a part of the drawer, but upon closer inspection, his eyes widened comically when they took in what the object was. It was a collar. With a ring in the front and buckles in the back.

Louis stared at it, couldn’t help but reach out, finger running over the small piece of cool metal attached to the leather. Harry was part of the photography club and the alpha loved taking pictures of the most random things. Sometimes the club would put up wanted posters around campus, looking for models to photograph, always in some bizarre clothes and even stranger positions. _Aesthetics, Lou, aesthetics._ Was the answer Harry had given him when Louis saw the photos in his computer of these models. This must be one of the accessories.

Louis’ fingers tightened around the collar. He just wanted to see. Wanted to know how it looked. Having a boyfriend who was obsessed with rings and necklaces, you would think that Louis also liked these trinkets, but no, Louis had never been a big fan of wearing extra decoration on him. However, Harry would sometimes stealthily slip one of his rings on Louis’ finger while they’re cuddling. The action always made Louis blush and preen.

He peered into the mirror, noticing that there was a pink fading bite mark on the side of his neck and rolled his eyes. He carefully held the collar to his neck and buckled it, adjusting it so that it wasn’t digging into his skin. The black leather looked good against his skin and it stood out since Louis was wearing yellow. He wondered what Harry would say, what his expression would be when he sees Louis wearing it. Guess he’d have to wait to find out.

～

Louis had completely forgotten how crowded everywhere was on Saturdays. Harry had a Finance class this morning and they were meeting up at the tube station at twelve. The day was a little hot, but still cold if the breeze got stronger. He had missed his bus and was dreadfully late by fifteen minutes. Worse of all, since he was in such a hurry, he had neglected his phone of all things at home. He shouldn’t have spent so much time on his fringe. Harry had always liked it without product anyways… Louis felt a little naked because more pairs of eyes seemed to follow him as he waded himself through the crowd milling in front of the station. It must be the accessory around his neck that was drawing so many looks. Even though the place was packed, his eyes seemed to immediately latch onto his boyfriend. Harry was sitting on the tube station steps, long legs stretched in front of him as he basked in the sunshine. Louis could see more than one person shooting him a dirty look for blocking the way up to the station. He had on a short white blouse which shimmered and was sheer, the outline of his shoulders prominent even at this distance. His curls were wild and some of it already reaching below his neck since Louis had forbidden him to cut it off. His legs were encased in ripped white washed jeans and his rings glinted in the light as he reached up to push some curls off his forehead, chewing on his gum thoughtfully as he scrolled through his phone. Louis had to stop and just take a moment to gather himself. Why the hell was he this nervous for? Harry was just Harry. This sex god in front of him was just his stupid alpha boyfriend.

Just as he was about to approach Harry, a group of omegas blocked his path. They were all whispering to each other as they casually edged towards the alpha. Their leader was a petite brunette with perm hair. They were all looking at Harry like he was their prey while the alpha was totally unbeknownst to what the group was plotting. Louis quickly selected another route, taking the tube station steps two at a time, pushing by some scowling businessman and snuck up on his alpha from the back. He buried his hands into Harry’s curls and tugged a little. Harry jolted in surprise underneath him and turned his head to look up at Louis.

“Who— Oh…” Louis didn’t miss the intake of breath from Harry. The alpha’s eyes slid from Louis’ face to the collar around his neck and the mossy forest greens darkened, the golden flecks in them standing out against the swirling dark green.

“Hi.” Louis smiled softly down at his alpha as Harry’s hands came up to circle around his ankles. Even through the material of his jeans, Louis could feel the feverish warmth from the alpha. Harry licked his lips. The group of omega had vanished as soon as Louis had made his presence known. Ha, serves them right. His omega was smug as he ran his hand through Harry’s curls, untangling some knots.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said apologetically as Harry leaned into his touch.

“I didn’t even know I was waiting. You came just on time.” Harry countered as he stood up. Since Louis was standing on a step above him, they were the same height and Harry’s hand flew up to touch the collar lightly. Louis could see his fingers twitching like he was holding himself back.

“You look… So amazing, darling.” Harry whispered, eyes never leaving Louis’ and the omega flushed prettily.

“I tried.” He answered squeakily as he felt hands snaking around his waist.

“Don’t even have to try. You’re making me all…” Harry pulled him forward and Louis’ eyes widened when he felt the hardness rubbing against his own jeans.

“Haz…” He gasped, turning his head into Harry’s neck. Taking in the musky vanilla smell of home. “You’ll have to be a gentleman and wait. What would others think of me if I put out just minutes into the first date?”

Harry growled helplessly as he held Louis tighter.

“I doubt anyone will wear a collar of all things on their first date… Lou… You’re such a tease…” Harry finally pulled back, biting Louis’ nose playfully before lacing their fingers. Louis’ omega whined within him, wanting to be held again. No wonder he has touch deprivation. His omega was too needy.

“I found it in your drawer, Harold. It’s not even mine.” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry tugged him up the stairs and herded him through the tube entrance.

“Yet you wore it and now I’m bloody hard.” His alpha’s dimple popped as Louis slapped his chest. “Now I wish I rode Deborah, I don’t want other people on the train to see you like this.”

Louis laughed. “I can always take it off.”

Harry shot him a stern look, fingers tightening against Louis’. “Don’t you dare.”

Louis thoroughly enjoyed the twenty minute train ride in which Harry pressed him against the tube door, trying in vain to shield him from view. He was so gone for this alpha.

～

“Woah!”

The aquarium lived up to its hype. Louis was impressed by the glass ceiling which served as a tank above their heads. Tipping his head up, he could see tropical fish swimming leisurely by. He felt like he was in the bottom of the ocean if it weren’t for the artificial light bulbs lining the tanks.

“Hey Lou, that’s you.” Harry laughed, pointing to a tiny goldfish struggling to keep up with its pack.

“And this is you.” Louis shot back, jabbing his finger at a sea horse hiding in a bush of colorful corals. “Since there are no frogs here, I guess it will have to do.” He added and had to stifle his moan when Harry’s hand found its way up his shirt and clamped punishingly around his nipple, rubbing harshly.

“There’re kids here.” He protested, no real threat to his voice as Harry pressed close, pinning him against the glass. Thank god the people around them were too engrossed in watching a huge batoidea swim by, wriggling its bat like pectoral fins. Harry kissed him hotly, hand still flicking over his nipple.

“No one is watching.” His alpha grunted, mouthing at his neck, teeth scraping across the collar. Louis turned his head into his arm, trying to stifle his yelp of pleasure into his sweatshirt as his hips bucked. He could feel the line of Harry’s hard cock nestled right between his arse cheeks as their hips grinded together.

“Harold… Stop…” He whined as Harry bit his earlobe, hands somehow nimbly wedged themselves underneath Louis’ tight jeans’ waistband. He ripped his hands from Harry’s, clasping them over his mouth when he felt the alpha pushing down his boxers and closing his fingers around his cock.

He cried out as his alpha stroked him, pressing him so hard into the glass that Louis’ breath was making it fog over. He was slicking up and Harry growled possessively into his hair as he worked his hands over Louis’ length.

Somewhere above them an intercom cracked to life.

“Dear visitors, it’s feeding time! Feel free to join us and watch as our divers serve lunch!” A bright happy voice sounded out and there was a sudden collective movement from all the visitors around them. Louis wasn’t imagining it. There was a person clad in a wetsuit swimming towards him. If the guy gets any closer, he could, surely, see Harry’s hands down Louis’ jeans. He struggled in his boyfriend’s hold, panicking as he tried to twist around.

“Harry!” He hissed and Harry pulled his hands back just as two children jammed themselves into the space beside them, excitedly pointing at the diver. Louis straightened his jeans, clearing his throat as Harry grinned down at him.

“I swear you will get us arrested someday. That poor kid almost saw us.” Louis huffed as they moved away from the crowd.

“Will letting me finger you make you stop being mad at me?”

“Harold.” Louis warned as the alpha dimpled. He still let Harry take his hand anyways and he wasn’t at all surprised when the curly headed menace tried to finger him during the dolphin show.

～

They decided to walk around Manchester after the aquarium. They found a park that had maple trees lining its perimeter. Crunching their way through the leaves and swinging their laced hands, Louis had never felt more blessed. He felt so loved every time Harry would pull him in by the waist and kiss him passionately. The ache in his heart was no longer there and in its place, it was just pure happiness. Louis felt like he would, soon, forget what the ache even felt like.

“You want ice cream?” Harry asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Louis glanced towards the tiny stand in the corner of the park.

“Are you treating?”

Harry laughed, bringing up their intertwined hands and kissing Louis’ knuckle sweetly. “Anything you want. But only under one condition.”

Louis tilted his head, tracking Harry’s gaze which flicked to his neck briefly.

“What do you want, Styles?” He asked, rolling his eyes fondly.

“That we share.”

“But you like plain old vanilla. You know I’m getting mint chocolate right?”

Harry shrugged. “I like mint chocolate too.”

It wasn’t until they were sitting on the bench, passing the cone between them that Louis started to suspect what was going on in his knothead of a boyfriend’s mind.

Harry was taking his sweet time, licking the ice cream and holding it out of reach when Louis attempted to grab it.

“Hey! You said we’re sharing! Stop hogging it!” Louis whined, gripping the alpha’s knee and stretching out his hand for the cone.

“We are sharing it, Lou, wait your turn.” Harry teased, flattening his tongue and licking the cone. There was hardly any ice cream left.

“Harold!” Louis slapped Harry’s chest in protest as his boyfriend dimpled, a bit of ice cream clinging to his chin.

“You want a taste?”

Louis nodded.

“Okay.”

Instead of giving him the cone, Harry kissed him. The alpha shoved his tongue, still slick with ice cream, into Louis’ mouth. He could feel the mint chocolate melting between their tongues as his body became lax and docile. He sank into Harry’s lap as the alpha held him closer, all the while, working his tongue against Louis’, letting the omega have the finest taste. Because Harry already tasted like ice cream and now, the taste was doubled by a good ten fold. Louis was lost in the minty chocolate paradise.

“You still want more?” Harry pulled back, thumbing at his cheek with a sticky hand.

How could Louis ever say no?

～

Harry took him to a fancy restaurant for dinner. The kind that served classy wine and even had sour dough bread as appetizers. Now that’s fucking fancy.

“How much…” Before he could continue, Harry was already leaning in and shushing him with a kiss.

“It’s all on me, baby, don’t think about it.”

Sitting across from this beautiful alpha and eating shrimp (already fucking peeled!) Louis felt like he was in a movie. But instead of enjoying the fancy Italian food in front of him, all he wanted was Harry’s mouth on him. In him. Anywhere really. He wished they had just gone home after the aquarium, order pizza and have sex. The wine and shrimp was making him horny. Louis touched his cheek, yeah, he was feeling a little too warm.

“You okay?” Harry stopped in the middle of a long boring story about what had happened the other day when the photography club had gathered to capture a sunrise, but ended up lost in the fog and almost drove into a ditch. Even though it was a pretty boring story, even more boring told in Harry’s slow drawl, Louis was still listening to every word.

“Yeah.” He breathed, pushing a broccoli to the edge of his plate and popping it into Harry’s mushroom soup when the alpha turned to call for the waiter.

“I saw that.” His boyfriend said sternly as Louis batted his lashes innocently.

_Can you just take me home and fuck me already?_

“Can you just take me home and fuck me already?” Louis didn’t realize that he was tipsier than he had thought as the words spilled from his lips. The omega waiter who was refilling Harry’s glass of water froze, splashing some water onto the tablecloth before muttering a quick apology and escaping back into the corner at lightning speed.

Harry chuckled darkly. “I thought you’d want dessert.”

“Fuck dessert.” Louis whispered, laughing as Harry scrunched his face in fake concentration.

“They have the best chocolate pie, Lou, are you sure?”

Louis couldn’t resist kicking his boyfriend in the shin underneath the table. Harry howled a little too loudly in pain as Louis giggled.

“Just want you to fuck me.” He smiled as Harry growled a little.

“Excuse me, cheque please!” The alpha shouted over his shoulder.

Louis had to hide his face into Harry’s chest, biting the alpha’s shirt in order to stop himself from laughing as the same mortified waiter from earlier reappeared at the register.

“Come here.” As soon as they were outside, Harry was pressing him against the wall of the restaurant.

“Fucking teasing me all through dinner. Such a naughty omega when I’m trying to act the gentleman and treat you nice.”

“Don’t want you to be nice.” Louis moaned as Harry licked into his mouth. Ice cream. The chilly September wind tickled his cheek, yet he was tasting summer on his tongue.

“What happened to not putting out on the first date, Lou?”

“Changed my mind.” Louis pulled back to shrug coyly. Harry groaned before diving back to capturing his lips.

“Let’s go home then.” Harry grunted impatiently, dropping all acts and steering them towards the direction of the tube station.

Louis simply laughed and let himself be pushed forward. The pubs lining the streets were crowded and the air filled with cheers and laughter. Everyone was celebrating. Louis felt like celebrating too. He was pleasantly drunk and had his alpha with him.

“I love you.” He sang, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. He could hear Harry’s heart, skipping on a happy beat.

“I love you more.” The alpha replied, hand running down his back soothingly.

“Take me home and show me.” Louis pleaded and felt Harry smiling into their next kiss.

～

“Fuck me bare.”

“Anything for you, baby… Wait…” Harry detached his lips from Louis’ perky nipple. He must be hallucinating. “ _What_?”

“Bare, want you, bare…” Louis slurred and Harry had to pull back to see his omega’s mouth forming the words in order to believe them.

They had taken a taxi home instead of the tube because Harry just couldn’t wait to snog the life out of his omega. He had made sure to tip the driver handsomely for his troubles. Louis was a little drunk and kept playing with his curls, almost ripping them from their roots during the entire drive. Harry had to resist knotting the omega right there, in the back of the car. He was that cute.

“Lou, you’re too drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Harry reasoned, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead softly before reaching out for the knotting condoms on the nightstand. The slap on the back of his hand made him choke out a gasp. Louis’ ocean blues were gleaming as he glared at Harry.

“’M not drunk, stupid alpha. Want your knot. _No_ condom.” He said firmly, pushing himself on his elbows and wriggling his arse impatiently. Harry’s mouth went dry at the sight of the omega’s leaking hole that he had fingered open just minutes before. A few drops of slick pulsed out of it the more he stared.

“Now!” Louis moaned, pushing his hips up and arching his back, rubbing his small pink cock on the sheets below.

He was _obscene_ and Harry was so hard it fucking hurt.

“Lou… You…” His brain was sluggishly slow as he tried to form coherent words.

“Baby, I don’t wanna risk giving you a baby…” Harry stuttered, hands gripping Louis’ slim waist and tried to hold him still as the omega rutted down ruthlessly.

Louis was panting hard, precome blurting from his cock as he went on getting himself off against the sheets.

Harry couldn’t help but reach down to stroke himself. Watching Louis like this, so desperate for him was so erotic.

“ _Won’t_ …” Louis was biting on a pillow, cheeks flushed with pleasure. Harry ran his fingers over the gushing hole, slick coating the tips of his fingers immediately. He was mesmerized by the sight. Mesmerized by this omega. “Won’t… put a baby in me… ‘M on birth control pills…”

Louis’ words startled him so much that he pushed a finger in on impulse. Louis cried out as Harry’s index finger prodded into him, clenching greedily around the finger.

It took him a moment before he spluttered. “What! Since when!?”

“Just put it in already… Haz, need you, please…” Louis begged deliriously as Harry jabbed his finger deeper into the omega.

“Fucking answer me, Lou, since when!” Harry demanded stubbornly, coming up from behind the omega and using his other hand to grip Louis’ jaw to force his head up.

“Why are you mad? I take them for you, H, what the fuck!” Louis cried as he pushed his arse down on Harry’s finger. He slipped a second one in and felt his own knot swelling at the sight of his fingers disappearing inside Louis’ clenching hole.

“You take them for me? Then why didn’t you ask me to fuck you bare earlier on?” He hissed into Louis’ ear, ramming his fingers up into his omega’s prostate. Louis’ scream bounced off their bedroom wall and he could feel the smaller boy’s body trembling uncontrollably.

“I was scared… Scared you wouldn’t want to fuck me bare…”

Harry jerked back his fingers, making Louis whine pitifully before he was lining up his cock and pushing roughly into the omega. Baby blues flew open as his cock rubbed against the hot walls inside of Louis.

“Ahhh…” Louis groaned as Harry eased himself deeper. Without a condom separating them, he felt like his entire being was burning up. Louis was so tight and hot around him. His head was spinning and he felt like he was on fire.

“Been wanting to fuck you bare since I first met you… Want you dripping with me. Want you to be filled with my come. Want my come running down your legs every step you take.”

He grunted into the back of Louis’ neck as he pulled out a little and pushed in hard. Louis was choking cry after cry with every slam of Harry’s hips.

“Why are you always scared that I don’t want you? You still don’t believe that if I don’t have you, I would want to die?”

Louis moaned brokenly as Harry’s cock brushed against the omega’s prostate. His knot was growing big and catching against Louis’ rim now. With one last thrust, he stilled, letting his knot swell and lock down tight. He pulsed out the first string of come just as Louis came beneath him.

“I fucking love you so much, Louis Tomlinson and I don’t want you to be scared of anything.” He said sternly into Louis’ mouth as the omega’s sobs grew quieter.

“’M sorry… Love you so much too…” Louis answered faintly, too drunk and high on knot to form another sentence before he was going limp in Harry’s arms.

Harry kissed away the tears in the corners of his omega’s eyes.

It was times like these that Harry felt like he didn’t have enough time, didn’t have the luxury of minutes, hours, days and months to tell Louis just how much he loved him.

～

Louis woke up to Harry still inside of him. Somehow something felt different. Then it slowly came to him. They had fucked bare for the first time. Harry’s knot had long deflated, but as Louis shifted, he felt it growing a little hard inside of him. It had felt so good. To finally have Harry as he was.

“Haz.” He whispered, tapping on his alpha’s hands which were circled around his waist.

“Hmmm…” Harry sighed.

“Why are you using me to keep your cock warm?”

He turned his neck so that he could watch Harry scrunching his nose before forest greens blinked open. Harry grinded into Louis, making the omega hiss at the contact.

“Coz I love you.” Harry replied after a few grinds, looking more awake now as he dimpled at Louis. “And also, I wanna keep you filled with me.”

“You’re stupid.” Louis gasped out his retaliation, letting out a small scream of surprise when Harry suddenly jerked out of him. He could feel a trickle of the alpha’s come and his slick oozing out of him.

“No, _you’re_ the stupid one, omega. Stupid for thinking that I might not wanna fuck you bare. So stupid.” Harry grunted, voice shot and raspy as he rolled Louis onto his back. The alpha ducked down to pry open Louis’ legs.

“Oh God—” Louis exclaimed at the first touch of tongue. Harry licked into him none too gently as if he was trying to collecting their combined fluids and push it back into Louis. The omega was growing hard and before he knew it, he was coming as Harry continued to lick mercilessly into him.

“That was your punishment.” Harry pulled back to grumble as Louis collapsed back onto the sheets, his stomach coated with his own come. Harry kissed his way up his stomach to Louis’ lips. He could taste ice cream heaven and himself on the alpha’s tongue.

“You should punish me more often.” He settled on as Harry laughed.

“Then you should ask me to fuck you bare all the time.” Harry retorted, gathering him close and kissing him deeply.

“I love you, my stupid alpha.” Louis whispered boldly.

Dimples.

“And I love you, my stupid omega.”

～

They had time, Harry decided. All the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Liam is only brief mentioned... I am so sorry... Right now I am working on my new fic, it might be a Hate to Love Uni AU and also writing for the bottomlouis fic fest so please stick around!


End file.
